The Lords of Lancaster
by jade21
Summary: A young peasant girl turned courtesan Serenity Kyle becomes the obsession of the psychotic and cruel Duke of Lancaster. When his younger brother Endymion receives reports of his brother's cruelty, he pays his brother a visit to investigate the matters. Endymion falls for his brother's mistress and must make a choice that will alter their lives forever. Everything comes with price.
1. Chapter 1: Serenity's Past

**Summary: A young peasant girl turned courtesan Serenity Kyle finds herself as the object of obsession between two powerful brothers, the Lords of Lancaster, Diamond and Endymion. When she lives in a world where women have no rights and are the property of men, who will claimed Serenity as their ultimate prize and what lengths will they go to possess her? Warning: A mature rating for the nature of the story and profanity. The few first chapters contain graphic violence.**

Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! The Lords of Lancaster is a short story I created in response to a challenge I received and accepted from t-rex989. T-rex989 challenged me to write a Serena/Darien fanfic about Serena as a slave girl in a harem. I put my own spin on it because I didn't want to accidentally rip off any of my fellow writers' ideas since there are some excellent servant/master fanfics about Darien/Endymion and Serena/Serenity out there already. Two of my favorites are The King's Concubine by Beloved Goddess and Mind Games by MoonlightSonata87. Anyway, it took me two days, a weekend, to write The Lords of Lancaster so I hope you enjoy it. Here's the first chapter.

Chapter One

Serenity's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Please no, Master Diamond!"

Diamond had taken me into a secret hallway hidden behind his private chambers. His gripped my arm so tightly, my arm turned purple. He opened a door to a tiny cell with no windows. He tossed me into the room so roughly that I banged my shoulder against the concrete wall. He then slammed the door shut as I rushed towards him banging on the door begging for my release. The door had a tiny slot opening made with tiny iron bars allowing him to peep into the cell. He spoke in a sinister voice, "Whore, you will stay locked up in this cell until you submit yourself to me and acknowledged me as your one and true master." He smirked with a crazed look in his purple eyes. "Let's see how long your disobedience will last." He slid the opening shut leaving me in the darkness as I screamed.

The first day, I tried to break myself free. But I failed and only ended up with bruised hands and knuckles. For days, I went without food and water. I stayed locked up with in the cell, in the darkness, for twenty-fours a day. There was nowhere to pee so I had to urinate and defecate in the corner. After five days, my body grew weaker. I don't know if it was from the dizziness or dehydration. I started hallucinating on how I got myself to the point of being locked up in solitary by a psychotic nobleman who had unlimited power.

I was born in tiny village of no importance called Beechwood on the outskirts of Lancaster, one of the richest counties in my country Noland. Noland was a small European country that was once under the rule of the British. We broke free and gained our independence from the English in the late fifteenth century. Now, we regularly trade with the English and French through our ports in the Yellow Sea.

My father was a poor farmer, who I cannot remember because he died when I was three. My mother struggled to make ends meet with her two children and moved us into a tiny house in town. She found work working as a mill worker and then a maid to noble family. She lost her job when I was six and I noticed the size of her belly growing quite large. I did not know why my mother's belly was getting large since we hardly had any food to eat. I overheard our neighbor and landlord's wife, Mrs. Rumsby scolding my mother one day for thinking that the rich nobleman she worked for was going to acknowledge her bastard. My brother Samuel was born a year later premature and died months after his birth to starvation. My mother was never the same after my brother died. It was like a light of hope died inside of her.

When I was seven, I remembered being so hungry that I tried to steal a loaf of bread. The merchant caught me and grabbed me. He told me that thieves deserved to get their hands cut off. Luckily, a young boy of about twelve or thirteen saw this. He was strolling through the streets with his parents and an older boy of about fifteen or sixteen with white hair and purple eyes. I could tell he was a nobleman because of his fine clothes and not an ounce of dirt with him. He wore a black frock coat over a high stand collar shirt, silk puff tie, a black buttoned up vest, black trousers, and long black boots. He was very innocent as he stared at the oversized merchant with his angry big innocent blue eyes. He demanded to know why the merchant was manhandling this little girl. The merchant apologized to the young boy and explained to him that she was a thief and tried to steal from him. The boy dug in his pockets and took out two golden coins. My eyes widen since I hardly ever saw real money since we never had it. The boy picked up two loaves of bread and handed them to me.

He smiled at me and I could not help but be mesmerized by his dreamy blue eyes. They were so deep and blue like the ocean. I could not thank him because words would not form in my throat. He smiled.

"Endymion!" He turned around to his father who stood next to his brother and mother. His mother smiled at him. He ran off to join his family. His father who looked like an older version of him ruffled up his hair as Endymion laughed. His father teased as they walked away placing an arm around his son's shoulder, "If you give away your money to every peasant you see, you are going to be a very poor one day."

Endymion laughed. "Yes, father."

The only words that escaped my lips once they were gone and out of sight was, "Endymion…" His name sounded so regal and I never forgot the boy with the dreamy blue eyes.

As I ran home moments later, my energy started to come back as a savored a piece of bread. I ran home through our tiny village.

"Serenity!" I turned to my left and saw my childhood friend Casper waving at me while he worked the fields of his father's small farm. I waved back at him as I continued to run down the dirt road to my home. I placed the loaves of bread wrapped neatly in paper on the kitchen table. The house was quiet. We lived in a tiny stone house with one room that was the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room combined. I slept on the floor by the fireplace. My only toy was a ragged doll with a missing button eye. The other room was my mother's bedroom, which was smaller and more cramp than our main room.

I was so excited that I did not notice a male's coat hanging on a chair. I burst into my mother's room without knocking and saw her naked in bed with our landlord Mr. Rumsby, Mrs. Rumsby's husband. They screamed at me to get out of the room and I quickly shut the door completely traumatized. It was my first encounter with prostitution.

Moments later, I watched my mother emerged out of the room behind a disheveled Mr. Rumsby. She promised him that I would keep quiet about what I saw as she placed her arms in her ragged robe over her worn-out nightgown. With the flick of her hand, she pulled out her long golden hair from underneath the collar of her robe. I once thought my mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Yet, life made her hard and ugly. She was barely twenty-eight and she looked like a wrinkled old maid of forty. Her legs and arms had scabs and scars from cleaning floors. Her hands were rough and wrinkled from working in the fields. Her blue eyes were dull like the life was taken out of them. Her once lovely golden hair was always dirty and dull no matter how often she washed it. My mother never smiled and was a tough woman even with her thin, haggard frame.

Mr. Rumsby said, "This should take care of this month." Mr. Rumsby grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He kissed my mother's cheek and playfully slapped her backside. My mother did not look amused. He winked at her and smiled at me.

When he left out, I asked my mother quietly, "What were you doing to Mr. Rumsby, mama?"

My mother answered in an icy tone, "Paying the rent and keeping a roof over our heads. Nothing is free in this world, Serenity. Everything comes with a price."

I remained silent. I had no idea at that moment that I would one day learn exactly what my mother meant.

Two years later, I came home to find my mother cold and dead in bed. She died in her sleep. No one knew how she died. Some say it was from a heart attack. Others say it was from a venereal disease she picked up from one of her clients. When I asked what a client was, everyone was silent. My mother was buried in an unmarked box and to this day, I have no idea where she is buried. All I knew was that I was alone in the world now with no father, brother, or mother. I was taken by carriage to an orphanage in North Lancaster. I could hear the sound of the two horses toddling along the long unpaved road. I stared at the lady who had taken me. She was a tall and slim uptight woman who never smiled and had an uppity appearance about her that was as stiff as the high collar black dress she wore with a fluffy white collar.

I pulled back the curtains and peeped out the window. The streets were packed with a few gentlemen wearing waistcoats, top hats, and holding walking canes. Beautiful women walked next to them in fancy dresses with half crinoline underneath their skirts and fashionable hairstyle styled in a bun or chignon. I saw a young boy bootblack shining a gentleman's shoes. Many of the people looked poor and covered with dirt on their faces and trousers. The men wore apple hats with white high collared long-sleeved shirts, grey or black vests and trousers. Their faces covered with dirt like they had come from working in the factories and coal mines. The working class women wore plain secondhand gowns and mostly black and grey dresses since bright colors were more expensive. The little kids ran around the streets and she saw another little boy about her age wearing an apple hat, long sleeved shirt, black bow tie, grey buttoned up vest, black breeches and black boots waving newspapers in the air for sale. He thanked the patrons who brought a newspaper. I watched as he sneakily pocketed a couple of coins before shouting, "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

I could hear the sound of the factory horns miles away and the air had a grayish smoke probably from the smoke of the factory. The carriage stopped. I turned back to the stuffy woman. The manservant stepped down from his seat and opened the carriage. He escorted the lady out first then helped lifted me out of the carriage from the waist and placed me on my feet on the ground.

I looked at the huge black building that looked like a gigantic school. I saw two little girls peeping out the window before disappearing when I caught them looking at me. The tall lady placed a hand on my back and escorted me up the stairs.

I gulped as the tall lady banged the metal doorbell. The door soon opened and there stood a woman named Madam Drusilla York. She was a tall, thick woman with a stiff posture, pointy nose, and long black dress. She glared down at me like I disgusted her. I guessed I did since I was only skin and bones.

She clapped her hands together startling me. She yelled, "Get in, child!"

I gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

I followed up the stairway through the large house. She told me as she walked very quickly, "My name is Madam York. You will address me as such. I tolerate no disrespect and no back talk. Everyone has a chore including you. Everyone rises at five sharp in the morning every day. Your bed is to be made every morning. Breakfast is at seven. Lunch is at noon. Dinner at six. You're one minute late, you don't eat. You misbehave in any way and you will be spanked or received the hot water. Do you understand, Kyle?"

I answered meekly, "Yes Miss York."

She snapped, "It's Madam York."

I corrected, "Yes, Madam York."

She said dismissively, "I see you are a stupid child already." She opened the door down at long hallway. In the corner, she showed me a bed in a room of twelve beds, six on either side. My bed was the last one of the right next to a window. It was more of a tiny cot. She pointed to the bed. "This will be your bed." She pointed to an empty cubby hold. "This will be your cubby hold. You can put your belongings in there." When she saw I had nothing, she continued on. She showed me around the manor. She showed me the kitchen, the schoolroom, the bathrooms, the dining room, and the attic. Everywhere we walked, I saw girls between five and fourteen doing chores. Some were cleaning windows. Others were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Some were sweeping. Others dusted and mopped the floors. Some were in the kitchen helping prepare lunch.

I would like to say that my time at the orphanage was favorable, but I ended up in many fights with the other girls. I was taken in and out of foster homes because I constantly stole from my foster parents. It was not that they were necessarily bad people, but I did not know how long I would be with them so I stole to have money. I always remembered how the boy with the blue eyes appeased the situation with the merchant when he gave the merchant two golden coins. The only problem was when I tried to fetch the merchandise. I always got caught. I was whipped everyday by my foster parents and Madam York for fighting and stealing. After two years of an endless cycle, I ran away from the orphanage and never returned. I lived on the streets and avoided the authorities who took street kids right back to the orphanage. It was at Madam York for the girls and Mr. Grimly for the boys.

One day while I was walking the streets, I saw this beautiful young woman. She always wore her hair in a high ponytail and fancy dresses like a lady. She paraded around town with some of the rich and most powerful men in the city. She always had money and the men drooled over her. I wanted to be her even though most of the women in town hated her and called her a whore. I did not know what whore meant but I wanted to be one. Her life seemed so easy and carefree. She was never with average men and only was seen with wealthy men. She was never dirty like everyone else.

One night on a cold and harsh winter night in Lancaster, I was shivering and freezing and hungry for not eating in days. I usually dug in the garbage cans for food flicking off the maggots. Yet, the business owners of my old spots caught onto my tricks and barred me from coming. I was feeling sick, nauseous. I was throwing up and I wondered if this is what death felt like. Will I join my family in heaven?

I found a corner in an alley and wrapped my arms in my heavy coat I had stolen months ago from a rich little girl. I felt she did not need it since she looked like her parents could buy her whatever she wanted. I stared at the woman sitting in the café flirting with a nobleman as he brought her dinner. She suddenly turned and the girl's green eyes met my blue ones for a moment as the snow covered my body and my lips turned blue and fingers turned numb. I felt light as a feather until I started to not feel at all except the comfortable sleep wanting to overtake me. I welcomed the warmth and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed wrapped tightly into a warm blanket wearing an oversized nightgown that came to my toes. I felt the warmth of fire on my skin. I tilted my head and saw the fireplace crackling. The girl was in a crouch position wearing a nightgown. Her long brunette hair hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back. She was turning the firewood with a stick.

She said without looking at me, "You nearly died tonight, little one."

I rose up slowly with my hands clasped together on top of the covers. My body still feeling slightly weak. I asked quietly, "What's your name?"

The woman turned to me. "My name is Lita Castleberry. What's your name, princess?"

"It's Serenity."

She smiled at me. Her smile was flawless. Her teeth were white without any missing. "What a lovely name!" She rose to her feet.

I said blushing as she walked towards me, "Could you be my new mother?"

Lita burst into laughter. She said, "I'm too young to be your mother. You're one of Madam York's kids."

I hesitated. Lita smirked. "No worries. I was one too. I am the bastard daughter of a preacher. My mother worked as a housekeeper to his family. He kicked my mother out when she told him she was with child and never claimed me as his daughter. My mother's life was harsh thereafter and she died when I was three. I was sent to Madam York. I left the orphanage when I was fourteen."

"I hated it there. Everyone there is so mean."

"I know. You have to be tough and always fight for your space and to stop people from stealing your things." I smiled in relief that she got it.

"Yet, I have to let you go back. You're going to die on these streets if you stay out there. At least at Madam York's, you get a bed and three meals."

I panicked not wanting to go back. "No! I am not going back. I don't want to go back. Please Miss Castleberry, let me stay with you. I want to do what you do."

Lita looked surprised with her answer. "And what is that you think I do?"

"I see you parading around town with rich men. You wear beautiful gowns and jewelry. Your hair and skin are flawless and you are never dirty like everyone else. And you always have money. You're not like other women."

Lita was silent for a moment. Then said, "Serenity, I wouldn't wish my lifestyle on my worst enemy. We lived in a man's world that is very cold towards the female sex. We are treated as the property of our fathers than husbands. Yet, when they died, we are left with nothing. We are not allowed to own property. We are considered the property of men. Rich women are not allowed to keep their dowry once they are married. It becomes their husbands or sons. They must marry well if they do not have brothers to inherit the property. For us, the poor women. We are as poor as our fathers and husbands. When they die, we lose our homes. There are barely any jobs for us besides being the servants to the rich or working in factory dying from the smoke inhalation clogging up their lungs. Besides marrying a good man who can provide for them and their children, there is no happiness in our lives. So we must take it. You marry well, worked until you are an old maid, or become a scorn woman like I am, hated by your own sex."

Serenity said, "But you don't starve and you live well."

Lita snorted. "I like you, Serenity." She glanced around the room then back at Serenity. "But this is an inappropriate place for a little girl."

I added quietly, "I've seen worst." I lost my father, my infant brother to starvation and I saw my mother sleep with men to pay the bills. She could have easily have abandoned me like most mothers did to children they could no longer feed, but she kept me. She led a life of unhappiness and misery until she died at the age of thirty. I've seen homelessness and knew hunger. I was only eleven.

Lita stared at me for a moment like she was thinking about something. She spoke. "You can work as a maid for us. Our old maid Ginny quit and Mistress Linda is looking for a new maid. It is hard work. You will have to work six days a week and remain quiet about the things and people you see come through our doors. Discretion is key in this type of business. But you will have a warm bed, three meals a day, and room and board." She placed her hands on her hips. She added in a strict voice, "You will have to work for your keep. Nothing is free and we will pay you money. Do you want the job?" I quickly nodded my head with a big grin on my face. I could not believe I was going to get a few of those shiny gold coins the blue-eyed boy had.

Over the next ten years of my life, I worked without complaint as a maid. After Mistress Linda died, she left Lita in charge as the new mistress of the house. We referred to her as Mistress Lita or Madam Castleberry. When Lita and I were alone, I simply called her Lita and she called me Serena. I cooked, I cleaned. After the girls were done with their clients, I had to wash the sheets and changed the bedding. Henrietta, the cook, taught me how to cook. She was a nice homely woman, and I loved her like a mother. I usually finished cleaning around five in the evening then I soaked my feet in a bucket of warm soothing water with bath salts in the comfort of my small room in the attic. I liked it and I even had my own fireplace and never was cold during the winter. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I worked even though I noticed the rich, powerful and sophisticated gentlemen who came to the manor on a regular basis. I acted oblivious to it. Caleb was the bouncer who made sure that no client became rough with the girls. He was tall, bluff with medium, leant built. He wore his white hair in short curtain haircut and stone cold grey eyes. He hardly ever smiled or laughed and always looked serious or intimidating. He was a former boxer too and any client that tried to get too feisty with the girls felt his wrath and was forbidden from ever returning to our home. I think Lita and Caleb liked one another as I watched them over the years. The way she looked at him when she thought he was not looking. I observed the way he admired her when she was not looking. He grew slightly jealous of times when Lita was with client even though her price was extremely high. It came to the point where Lita stopped having clients and the only man who entered her room at night was Caleb. I always left them alone undisturbed along with the rest of the girls. I glanced at one of the gentlemen coming out of Monique's room and saw the loads of cash in her hands. I frowned to myself as I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor. The girls received a load of cash for one night while I only made pennies.

The next day, I walked into Lita's office. Lita sat with her legs crossed dressed only in a satin robe and simple shift and stockings underneath. She was doing paperwork. Lita might pretend to be the airhead sometimes when she was with her clients but she was all about the business when it came to making money. No client was allowed to come inside her house and spend time with any of the girls without showing the cash first. She did not do credit. If you could not pay now, you could not enter. Lita ran the house like a business and made a good profit. She paid the girls decent wages and made sure they were taken care of long as they followed her rules. Her rules were simple. The girls could not have boyfriends or kiss the clients or become romantically involved with them. A doctor came in and inspected their bodies on a monthly basis. The girls were also sworn to secrecy and anyone who mentioned anything that went on in Lita's house was kicked out for good. There was a rumored of a girl named Natalie who defied Lita and broke one of the rules. Lita kicked her out on the streets. Three weeks later, she tried to come back but Lita slammed the door shut in her face. She worked for a shady business man named Rubeus, who was friend to Lord Diamond, the Duke of Lancaster. There were horror stories of how Rubeus treated his girls. Natalie was soon found dead on the streets frozen to death. Lita showed no remorse and informed the girls that this is what happens to those that defy her. Anyone else who wants to join Natalie was free to leave. No one moved. She never had another problem out of the girls.

"I want to become a whore."

Lita looked up. Her mouth curled a little in amusement. She laughed, which upset me. I hated when she did not take me seriously. "We don't refer to ourselves as whores, Serena. That is what the world calls us. And the answer is no, this lifestyle is not for you. "

I said, "I can do it, Lita. I am tired of being poor. If I am going to be the property of man, then let it be on my terms. Let me have control of my own body."

Lita looked up. "You're innocent, Serenity. If you are going to give yourself up to a man. Let it be for love and not money."

"Love does not pay the bills, Lita. I don't want to be poor like my mother and die from a life of broken dreams at the age of thirty."

"By doing this, you become like your mother."

"I know. But what are my options? To marry a poor man and bare his poor children and continue to drown in poverty, be the servants of the rich, or be the rich man's mistress. Either way, I am the property of a man. At least as the rich's man mistress, I am being paid decently. Plus, you need a new girl anyway since Janice left."

Lita frowned at me. She said, "Serenity, I don't want this life for you. Please, choose love over money. You'll never be the same if you choose this life."

I frowned too. Why she was denying me of something I wanted? I never asked her for anything except for to be my mother once. I bluffed hoping that she would not call me on it. I said in a defiant manner, "Then I'll go work across town for Rubeus."

Lita said with a sharp tongue, "He beats his girls and kills them like he did Natalie. You don't want that."

I shouted, "I don't care! I'll survive. I always do." Lita frowned at me again. She sighed in defeat. She knew I would go work for Rubeus just to spite her. She rose from her seat.

"Fine, if you want to be a courtesan. I'll teach you how to be one, but you'll never be the same. The people of this town will never respect you and no respectable man will ever marry you. So I will ask you one last time, is this what you want?"

I said firmly, "Yes." Lita sighed deeply disappointed with my answer.

She said, "Then so be it." She walked passed me in disappointment. But I was happy. I was finally going to get real money. I did not realize at the time that getting what I wanted would cost me so much more and ultimately lead me to my current predicament.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rich Man's Mistress

Chapter Two

The Rich Man's Mistress

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Later on that day after Lita had finished taking care of the business of the house and paying the monthly expenses, she summoned me to her chambers. She was dressed in a pretty green gown and her hair was style in a stylish chignon. I stood in the center of the room still dressed in my maid attire, which was simply a black dress, white apron, and white mobcap.

Lita walked towards me and circled me as her eyes roamed over her body. "I prefer the term courtesan. Never referred to yourself again as a whore. It is an offensive and derogatory term used by men and women alike to put down females who live a lifestyle they disagree with. We are businesswomen who sell a product or service. We sell ourselves and for the right price our bodies for a profit. It is not something that we give away for free. Even respectable ladies wait until matrimony to give away their virginity to their husbands. The product is their innocence. The price is marriage and security."

"We do not fall in love. We are not allowed to fall in love. We must always appear available. That's why it is forbidden for us to kiss our client because kissing is an intimate sign of affection. We don't love them, but we make them feel wanted and adored to satisfy their desires. We listened to their sad stories and pretend to be interested in the trials and tribulations of their daily lives. We don't care, but our job is to satisfy our customers' needs. So why does a man come to us instead of getting intimacy for free from their wives or other women? It's because they want the fantasy. They want the affection and want we provided. They want us to believe that we belong to only them even if it is for one night."

"I will teach you tricks to please your clients. But our clients' requests are not always sexual. Surprisingly, not all men want sex. Some men want intimacy without judgment. Some men want the pleasure of escorting a pretty woman on their arm. Powerful men sometimes want to feel vulnerable. Feeble men want to feel virile. We provide our clients all of those things they desire. As for the gifts, jewels, and money you are selling your soul for, you have to learn how to satisfy a man's ego for that." Lita walked off.

I turned towards her. "How do I do that, Lita?"

Lita snapped at me. "I am Mistress Lita to you from now on. Do you understand, Serenity?"

I jumped then answered apologetically, "I apologize." I asked again, "How do I do that, Mistress Lita?"

Lita said, "I will show you." Lita walked back towards me. Her soft hands ran up my arms until they reached my shoulders. She lifted up my chin with her finger. I was surprised when her mouth latched onto mines in a soft kiss that left me tingling in the pit of my stomach. It was my first kiss.

Over the next few weeks, Lita taught me the art of pleasing a man. She taught me how to kiss a man. Sometimes she kissed me. Others time she had me practice of Caleb, who had no complaints. She taught me how to seduce a man with my mind and ask questions to show I was interested. She made me read the newspapers every day to know about current events. At least, I pretended to read silently. She also corrected the slurs and mispronunciation of my speech. We acted like ladies even though we were not. She told me that sometimes we escorted clients to events and she taught me how to small talk with the aristocracy. I practiced dancing to the latest dances like the waltz and two-step. Monique played the tunes on the piano. Caleb yelped silently when I stepped on his toes for the umpteenth time. I constantly apologized to him as we practiced. The funniest thing to me was that we were invisible to the nobility. They did not know we were escorts until they acquired more about us.

Lita taught me how to please a man sexually. She allowed me to watch her make love to Caleb and she did everything but kiss him. Caleb became the first guy I ever went down on. I hated his bitter and salty taste. I kept stopping for air. Lita told me unsympathetically that I would have to learn to love it then told me to continue. My mouth wet and covered with saliva. I gripped him and placed his member back in my mouth. He coached me thoroughly how to please a man with my mouth. He guided me with his hands on the back of my head and told me when to apply pressure and when to lick and suck. Lita watched us unfazed and forced me to swallow his seed by threatening to spank me if I did not swallow every last bitter drop. I gagged and puked on the floor and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. When Caleb asked Lita if she wanted him to show me how to have sexual intercourse with a man, Lita rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. She told him that men would pay a high price for a virgin. Lita helped me off the floor and led me up the stairs to her bedroom. She informed the other girls and Caleb she wished not to be disturbed. I walked into her room that was large and exotic and always smelled good with a mixture of fragrances. I turned around to see Lita locking and closing the door. She strolled over to me, "Are you sure Serenity? You still have time to change your mind."

I gulped. "This is what I want."

She stopped in front of me. She sighed as she played with a golden curl that had fallen out of place and twirled it with her fingers. "You're too stubborn for your own good, Serenity."

I replied cheekily, "You're one to talk." Lita arched an eyebrow and then smirked. She stepped closer to me. I felt goose bumps as her fingers travelled up my arm. I eyed her breasts that were perfect. She tilted her head. As she leaned towards me, I asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Men want a virgin. But if you are going to simply lie there and think of the glory of Noland, then they might as well stay at home and sleep with their wives. They want a little more from us. So I am going to teach you how to give them more." Lita pulled me into her arms and kissed me passionately on the mouth like I was a man. Her eyes were closed. I suddenly closed as I gave into the warmth of Lita's body pressed against mines. Her hands roamed my body. I could feel her fingers untying with the strings of apron around my neck then waist. The apron fell to the ground. I moaned as Lita broke away from me. She turned me around, and my back was pressed against my chest.

I arched my neck as she kissed my neck. She slowly unbuttoned my dress. Her hands travelled up my back as she slowly pushed down my dress off my shoulder until it collided to the floor. I stood only in my shift, feeling naked and vulnerable. She stepped away from me and circled me as she caressed my slender waist with her arm. She stopped then grabbed onto my hand and led me to her queen sized canopy bed. She said not looking at me, "Now, I am going to show you how to make love to a man."

I blushed. "How can a woman show another woman how to make love to a man?"

Lita laughed at my naivety. "How else do you think us girls learn?" I turned red as Lita flipped me over and I landed on my back on the soft, comfy bed. I watched as Lita stripped down to her undergarments and spent the night showing me how. I never thought of Lita the same after that night. I think I fell in love with her a little bit. When I once tried to bring up that night, she told me that it meant nothing to her, to never fall in love, and to never bring up the subject again. We never spoke of that night again. One of the final lessons Lita taught me before my first trick was how to get what you wanted from a man without having sex with him. She told me about some of her clientele who took care of her financially in exchange for the simple pleasure of her company and conversation. She never slept with those clients.

The following week, I received my first client. His name I don't remembered but I remembered he was a baron visiting town on business. He was not the most attracted man in the world but he was a nice man. After he paid Lita for my services, I led him to my bedroom which was Ginny's old room on the second floor with the other girls' room. I was wearing a long white flannel gown and a silky translucent robe. Lita wanted me the give the appearance of innocence. My golden hair flowed freely down to the small of back. I sprayed myself with a mix of fancy perfumes and sprayed around my room to give it an exotic smell. I led him to a chair and knelt before him as I removed his boots. He told me that he was exhausted from his long journey from a faraway kingdom. I massaged his aching shoulders and pretended to actually care about his day as I asked him questions in an empathetic voice. I prepared him a hot bath. I joined him in the bath and crawled in behind him as I bathed his hairy back and chest. We talked about his wife and children. I even gave him marital advice to make his wife happy. I neglected mentioning the advice to stop sleeping with prostitutes might help too. As I massaged his body, I stroked his groin telling him how big it was. I learnt that men wanted women to tell them how big their privates were even when they were not that impressive. Now, Caleb has a nice-sized member, but all the girls knew he belonged to Lita. After bathing and dressing him in an extra nightgown we had for our overnight guests, I led him back to her room where he took my innocence. I tried not to cry in pain and received no pleasure out of it. I felt nothing for this man old enough to be my father and only desired for him to orgasm already so it could be over with. I pretended to enjoy having sex with him using phrases Lita taught me. I grind my slender hips to meet his thrusts. Lita informed me that it made a man erupt faster. After he came once, he became aroused again and had sex with me repeatedly since he paid for an entire night. He completely forgot it was my first time as his thrusts became harder and faster. It was in the early hours of the morning before he collapsed on top of me and I was allowed to sleep. I woke up the next morning with cash on my nightstand and the gentlemen long gone. I smiled at how much money I made in one night and making it through my first night. I was completely sore the next day and could barely walk. I handed the new maid, a mousy girl from town, my stained sheets. Lita took sixty percent of the pay and left me with forty percent. But it was still more than what I made working all those years as a maid. Lita gave me one day to rest.

The following day, Lita burst into my room and told me that she had another assignment. I was expecting another client, but tonight we were going to the opera with two wealthy gentlemen as their dates. Lita sent me a beautiful off the shoulder emerald gown. Enya helped bathe me in the hot steaming bubble bath filled with fragrance oil. As she wrung out the sponge and wiped my back, she gave me some advice. "You're not going to sleep with them tonight."

I sighed in content as the warm water soothed her aching muscles still sore from the other night. "Why? I thought we sleep with every client."

Enya laughed. "You're so naïve, Serenity. That's streetwalkers, regular prostitutes, too poor and uneducated to know any better. We are courtesans, escorts to powerful men. We only sleep with them for the right price. For the most part, we are pleasure pleasers, or escorts to these very powerful men like kings, princes, lords, dukes, and business owners. We are the beautiful creatures on their arms. They want your company tonight, Serenity. You seduce them with your friendly personality and your knowledge and appreciation of the art, dance, and music and so on…"

I gasped. "But I am not good at any of those things and Lita still yells at me for fidgeting at supper."

Enya asked, "Well, do you know how to be a lady and eat with the right utensils?" I shook my head. Enya shook her head at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water. "Then we must teach you."

I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my naked body. After I dried myself off and slipped into a plain white dress, Enya and another girl in the house Amber showed me how to be a lady.

Enya told her, "Sit up straight and never slouch."

Amber said, "Also act like you deserve to be there like noblewomen."

"Always keep you head up."

"When eating utensils, it's inside out."

"Red wine with red meat and red sauce."

"White wine with white meat and white sauce."

"The best classical composers are Beethoven and Mozart."

"No, Haydn and Chopin…."

The girls started arguing back and forth with each other across the table. Lita leaned against the doorway watching as the girls helped me become a real lady. When she saw I was in good hands, she turned on her heel and walked off.

After teaching me about table etiquette, they started teaching me how to dance properly. I still had two left feet. First, I started dancing with Amber and then turned and started dancing with Enya. We giggled at how silly we looked. Enya told me to always remember to let the man lead. They would not let me be until I started to dance properly even if I constantly stepped on their feet.

Later on that night, Enya and Amber did my hair and makeup. All the girls in the house were really nice minus one or two. A lady never wore makeup so Amber made my makeup look as natural as possible to hide my imperfections and enhance my natural beauty. Enya brushed my hair while Amber did not my nails. Enya styled my hair in a chignon while two strands of curls dangled on either side of my face. Amber applied her favorite blush on my lips and told me to purse my lips. When I changed into my dress, they helped me slip it on. I was amazed at all the parts of a lady's dress. I bent over as Amber tied the strings of corset as tight as possible to my make my waist look as tiny as possible. Enya slipped on the busk and Amber helped her with corset cover. Amber helped me slipped into the decency skirt and Enya helped me with the bustle. Enya helped me with the petticoat and the waist. Enya knelt down and decorated my garniture with pretty green ribbons and ruffles. I held out my hands as Amber slipped on my elbow length gloves. Enya allowed me to wear her emerald earrings that matched my evening gown perfectly while Amber did her finishing touches to my makeup. The dress had a low neckline showing off my cleavage and short sleeves. Enya raced into her room and then ran back in with a fan. We laughed as I flipped the fan opened and fanned myself like a lady.

I came down the stairs holding my dress up with my free hand so I would not trip and fall down the stairs. Lita looked amazing as always with her beautiful black gown emphasized her well-endowed chest. Caleb looked jealous for a moment when he saw how beautiful Lita looked. She playfully pinched his cheek. She whispered in her ear, "I'm only attending to show Serenity the ropes." She added seductively, "But you get to take it off tonight."

Caleb frowned and whispered back into her ear, "And how many men will take it off before I do tonight?" Lita's eyes widen. She was not used to Caleb talking to her in that manner. The closer they became, the more pissed off Caleb became about her profession. He wanted her exclusively to himself and when she entertained clients, it pissed him off.

Caleb helped me into the carriage. As Lita stepped on the step, he grabbed her arm tightly and warned quietly, "If you serviced these men tonight, we're over." Lita froze. She did not respond. She then regained her composure and stepped inside and sat in the seat opposite of me. Caleb slammed the door shut. He tapped the back and the driver rode off.

I stared at Lita as Lita glanced out of the window not wanting to talk. I knew whatever Caleb said upset her. She loved him, but he was tired of her being with other men. She had a lifestyle that granted her independence and freedom but she feared it would cost her the man she loved.

After riding for half an hour, I broke the silence. I was curious about something that bothered me since I learnt that women were the property of men. Lita was a great businesswoman but if neither Lita nor Madam Linda were allowed to own property, then who owned the brothel? "Lita…"

"Ummm…yes Serenity." Lita lifted her head and gave me her full attention.

"Who owns the brothel? I know you pay the rent, but who owns the building?"

Lita stared at me sadly with a hint of regret behind her emerald eyes. "You'll meet him tonight." She then turned back to the window. We did not speak again until the carriage stop.

I was amazed when I stepped out of the carriage into the beautiful starry night and stood outside the gigantic opera house. I watched in awe as the aristocracy strolled up the stairs in beautiful tuxedos and beautiful evening gowns. I'd never seen a building so big and beautiful as the opera house.

"Lita, you're late. I told you to be here at eight o'clock and you arrive at eight o' three." Lita rolled her eyes then she turned around with a beautiful, happy smile on her face as she greeted two gentlemen with hugs and kisses. I stood back and observed the men. They were tall and dressed sophisticated. One had white hair and purple eyes and the other had red hair. They were dressed nicely in black tuxedos, bow ties, and top hats underneath frock waistcoats and black Inverness cloaks. The white-haired man walked with a cane. He turned away from Lita and stared at me. I became self-conscious of the appraising way he was looking at me. He indiscreetly gave me the once over and admired my looks.

He said to Lita staring at me, "She is quite the looker. How old is she?"

They continued speaking about me like I was some inanimate object without a voice of my own. Lita turned her head towards me dismissively then turned back to the men. "She's not yet one and twenty."

"Is she any good?"

"She has her youth, but she's brand new."

"How many men has she been with?"

"Only one."

His violet eyes landed on my barely there cleavage and I almost wanted to apologize for its nonexistent. God had not blessed me like he blessed Lita in that area. The tight corset pushed up my rack, but it was only an illusion.

He strutted over to me never taking his eyes off of me with an arrogant manner like he owned me. He stared at me like a horse he was debating whether he wanted to buy or not. He sighed then tucked his cane underneath his opposite arm and gave me the crook of his elbow. I slipped my arm into the crook of his arm and lifted up my dress with my other hand as he escorted me up the stairs. We were followed by Lita who did the same with the red-headed man. It was strange that we not introduced properly. I then remembered that Lita and I were not really ladies.

We were escorted through the main hall and up the stairs. My date was a man of importance as everyone greeted him. I learnt his name through his greetings with the other patrons. His name was Lord Diamond Lancaster, the Duke of Lancaster. He was the eldest son of the former Duke of Lancaster and first cousin to the king. He ran North Lancaster. His younger brother the Earl of Lancaster ran South Lancaster. He nodded when the nobility acknowledged him one by one. I shyly smiled when couples acknowledged how beautiful I was. I blushed. No one had ever called me beautiful before. Awkward, skinny, beanpole, flat chested, ugly, plain, little boy, street rat, and skinny nothing. Yet, beautiful was something unexpected. Maybe they were drunk.

A steward wearing a fancy tuxedo escorted us to the box seats. Lord Lancaster pointed to the seat where he wanted me to seat in and sat in it. He sat on the end seat. Lita took the seat next to me and Sir Rubeus Cameron sat down on the other end.

I was excited and nervous as I sat in the box seats I fidgeted tapping my feet and looking at the lovely people below filling in the floor seats. I felt a hand grip my arm applying a little pressure. I turned to Lord Lancaster who stared at me. He looked cross and scolded me like I was a little child. "Stop acting like a child and stop fidgeting." I sat back in my chair very stiffly. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. He began reading through the program the steward had handed us. I turned to Lita who shook her head at me in disapproval. I pouted my lips. The light dimmed and the show began.

I was amazed at how beautiful Rimsky-Korsakov's opera _The Snow Maiden _was. It could not understand the words, but the singing and story were beautiful and amazing. Tears came from my eyes and I was eager to see how it ended in the final act. I was the only one interested. Lord Lancaster sat there looking bored while Lita and her date whispered amongst each other throughout the entire performance and had a nice conversation until intermission. When Rubeus and Diamond left to go to the men's facilities, I turned to Lita. "Who are these men?" I knew their names, but I wanted to hear Lita's answer.

Lita said, "Your date is Lord Diamond Lancaster, the Duke of Lancaster. He is the most powerful and wealthiest man in Lancaster. He owns nearly everything and runs the entire city of North Lancaster. The red-haired gentleman I am with is his right hand man, Sir Rubeus Cameron." I gasped.

"Isn't he your competition? The man who killed Natalie?"

Lita nodded.

I exclaimed quietly, "Then why are we with these crazy men?"

"Because we don't live in a democracy, Serenity. We live in a dictatorship. Diamond owns everything including my brothel. We have to entertain him every once in a while to remain in his good graces. Otherwise, he will take everything we have built and throw us out on the cold streets of North Lancaster. He is not a man to toy with. I have no pleasure being here myself. But if I anger him, he has the power to take everything I love away from me." She lifted up my chin with her gloved finger. "Including you, my love." I gawked at Lita's beautiful smiling face in shock. It was the first time she ever acknowledged she loved me.

Lita quickly turned back around in her seat and gestured for me to do the same. Rubeus and Diamond returned to their seats. I became shaken up inside. I was with the most powerful man in Lancaster and if I screwed up, I could ruin everything for all of us.

When the opera ended, we ate dinner at one of the best restaurants in town sipping the finest champagne in town. I ate lobster for the first time. It was delicious. During the six course meal, Lita gave me a look warning me to act civilized. I started eating slowly and became confused as I looked at all the utensils. I looked up to Lita for guidance. Whatever everyone was using, I used. After dinner, we sipped coffee and talked about art and the opera. I remembered Lita telling me in our lessons to always agree with everything the client liked. So Lita's politics became very similar to Diamond and Rubeus' politics. Our carriage did not return and we shared a carriage with Diamond and Rubeus. We chatted… well Lita chatted entertaining the men with her conversation. I smiled and laughed when everyone else did. The carriage stopped in front of the brothel. Caleb opened the door with tense expression on his face. When he saw Lita was untouched, he was pleased. Rubeus kissed Lita good night. Diamond kissed her hand. Lita climbed out of the carriage with Caleb's help. I followed behind and stopped when Diamond grabbed my hand.

I turned to him. "I wish to see you again. May I call upon you tomorrow night?" I did not want to be with him again. Something about him scared me. Being civil seemed forced and unnatural to him. He could care less about the propriety of society, but could effortlessly pretend to be when needed. I know nothing of what I did to get him to like me besides smile and laugh at everything he said. He hardly spoke to me the entire evening and I could not reject him. Lita told me that I could reject clients as long as I made my quota for the month. But he was the one I could not reject. I gave him a weak smile and said, "Of course, my lord. I would love to see you again." He gave me a forced smile as he released his grip on my arm. I flinched when he grabbed my hand. I tried not to quiver as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my gloved hand. When he dropped my hand, I hurried out of the carriage. I did not turn around as I walked inside but I knew he was still watching me even when the carriage rode off. I did not feel safe until I reached the comfort of my bedroom. I closed my eyes and wondered to myself, what had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 The Duke of Lancaster

Chapter Three

The Duke of Lancaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

At breakfast, Henrietta served us a grand feast of warm biscuits, eggs, sausage, and bacon. The table was full with the rest of the girls with Lita sitting on one end and Caleb sitting on the opposite. The girls giggled at how much of a pig I was when it came to eating like I was a starving animal.

Heather, one of the girls, said, "Serena, calm down. You're like a hog inhaling everything you eat. You're going to be as fat as Henrietta if you keep eating like that." Everyone laughed.

Lita smiled with arms propped on the table and her hands underneath her chin. She glared at me amused. She said, "Don't worry ladies. She has a few years before that metabolism of hers slows down." I rolled my eyes as they laughed at me. I continued stuffing biscuits into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as the moist, buttery biscuits melted in my mouth. I then gulped down orange juice. As long as I acted like a lady in front of the clients, that's all that matter. Caleb held back a laugh.

The doorbell rang. Caleb and Lita glanced at one another in confusion. Caleb pushed back his chair and walked out of the dining room. He opened the front door to receive a letter from a boy messenger. He grabbed the letter opener off the end table in the main hallway and read the contents of the letter as he strode back into the dining room. He glanced at Lita at the edge of the table as we all stared at him anxious to know what the letter said. He said, "We have a full house tonight. The Wigs are coming into town and they want the pleasure of Madam Castleberry's girls."

Lita mocked, "And not Rubeus?"

Caleb said mockingly, "I guess they don't want to leave with an infection." Lita laughed.

Caleb gestured. "Do you accept?"

Lita asked, "It depends on how much they are paying." When Caleb named a number that covered the rent for the next six months, all of our mouths dropped except Lita's. Lita replied, "Of course we must sacrifice for the greatness of our country." We burst into laughter. Caleb shook his head at Lita before turning onto his heel to tell the messenger Madam Castleberry accepted.

Amber had been my friend since she moved into our home five years ago. Amber ran away from home at the age of fourteen to escape the drunken rage of abusive father. Amber told me once that her mother suffered two miscarriages before Amber was born. Yet, her mother was determined to give birth to her child even though it cost her mother, her life hours later. Before her mother died, she named her baby daughter Amber because of yellowish-orange hair.

It was always a hassle combing Amber's hair and many times I have broken a brush or lost a comb inside of it to Amber's amusement. I always joked with her that she would be perfect as a French courtesan. She always laughed at me. Her dream was to travel to Paris one day and work at the Moulin Rouge and do the can-can. She wanted some infamous French painter named Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec to paint her. Amber had a lovable and bubbly personality and always made our profession seemed so romantic and exotic after telling me numerous accounts of her infamous client list over the years. We never said names and only used a notable detail from our encounters to describe the client like archduke or count. I wished our profession was as romantic and exotic like Amber imagined it to be.

Amber sat at her vanity mirror. As I styled and did my best to tame her wild and frizzy tawny hair, I asked her about the Wigs since I was not really big on politics. Amber informed me that the Wigs were the conservative political party in the country. They practiced conservative beliefs and believed in tradition, family and marriage. They believed prostitution was a sin against God and even the use of a capote to prevent pregnancy was an abomination also because it stopped God's will for women to procreate and multiply. She told me that it was imperative that we remained quiet about their visit to our home. It would be detrimental to the political party. I commented me on how hypocritical these men were. Amber informed me that all men were and I will one day find out that even the most noble of men were hypocrites.

Most of the men of The Wig Party were between the ages of thirty and eighty. They filled the ballroom in the brothel designed for large gatherings with twenty men in tuxedos when they were only twelve of us. We agree to double duty when Lita offered us double the pay. We entered the room dressed in fancy gowns as the gentlemen stopped talking and turning their attention on us. We performed a sexy dance number for the men toying with them with our smiles and feminine charms. We twirled from one man to the next using them as much willing props to our dance number as we dipped our bodies in their arms, scandalously grinded our backsides against their hips and wrapped our lace around their necks. We twirled around in a large circle before detaching the removable part of our gown until we stood in tight bodice corset showing off our shapely thighs, small waists, and black laced boots. We allowed them to caress our bodies and the number ended with us grabbing a gentleman and dancing with them as they groped the bodies. The night ended with a full out orgy with Lita dimming the lights as the men took turns having their way with us. It was my first orgy and I never had so many men attempting to satisfy me as I tried to satisfy them at once. The endless flow of alcohol helped me lose my inhabitation and go to a place inside of me that I never knew exist.

Two weeks later, I sat at my weekly luncheon with Diamond. Every Wednesday, he paid for me the entire day. I tried my best to please him. He had yet to touch me. He spoiled me with diamonds and jewels, fancy dresses and expensive dinners. We went out every night and mingled with his friends, the aristocrats. I learnt to loosen up around them and let my natural personality shine. It delighted his friends when they dined with us. I chatted with the other gentlemen's wives or girlfriends while the men smoked cigars and talked business and politics. Diamond always appeared pleased and laughed making everyone love him. But he was always different when we were alone. Sometimes he would snap at me for the tone of my voice when he asked me a question or he found me being too friendly with the male guests. He would slam me against the wall accusing me of whoredom until I promised that I was not. I became so used to him slapping me and hitting me that my body involuntarily twitched at his simplest touch or any man's touch. I kept quiet about his temper to Lita when I returned home. She was quite pleased as I told her about our outings. I learnt to the cover up my bruises with makeup. Lita had been so good to me that I did not want to burden her. I knew Lita would stand up for me or any one of the girls even if it meant risking her business.

"Serenity, your tea is getting cold." I snapped out of my thoughts. I was sitting inside the parlor of Diamond's lavish apartment in town. He was dressed in a three piece green suit with his legs crossed reading the morning newspaper. He stared at me with mock interest. I smiled weakly and quickly started to eat my breakfast.

He closed the newspaper and folded it in half. He placed it on the table and turned to me. "I don't want you to service any other men. The only man that you will bed will be me, from now on."

My eyes widen. He was making me exclusive to him only. I asked stirring my coffee, "What if I don't want to be yours exclusive? Lita needs…" I jumped when Diamond's temper flared and he suddenly flipped the table over. He manhandled me and slammed me against the wall. He pinned my wrists against the wall with his hands on either side and retorted tightly, "I don't give a damn what you want. You are a whore and my fucking property. I own Lita's brothel and you will do what I say. If I ever catch you with another man, he will be killed and his death will be on you." He released me. I collapsed to the floor. "Now, get out of my sight. Your presence irritates me now." I quickly scuttle off before he became violent and actually hit me. The last time he hit me so hard that a couple of the teeth in the back of my mouth fell out.

Yet, I did not listen to him. I guess it was the defiant part of me. I refused to be control or owned by a monster like Diamond. I did not ask for this. I did not ask to be his obsession, which I hope was temporary. Maybe if I slept with other men, he would leave me alone. He had no idea of how many men that I serviced since the night of the opera, our first meeting. I pretended like he was only one. Maybe if he thought of me as a slut instead of as his virginal creature, maybe he would move on. I never told Lita about Diamond's request for me. A few nights later on a Saturday, a count came into town on business and was willing to pay an extraordinary amount for the comfort of a woman. Lita came to my room and asked if I wanted him. She'll split the profit. Cool! Fifty percent of the profit for a night with a count, I happily agreed.

The count was a wonderful lover and pleased me like no other man had ever pleased me before. He gave me my real first orgasm. I did not know what was happening to me since I have been faking orgasms and pleasure since I started. I did not have to pretend with the count as he made love to my entire body and received great pleasure for satisfying me. He tried to kiss me and asked if he could come inside of me. I told him it was against the rules, but I did allow him to come into mouth since he pleased me so thoroughly. He was the first client that I ever truly enjoyed spending the entire night with and I woke up the next morning in the warmth of his arms. He joined us for breakfast the next morning and told us wonderful stories about his adventures across the world. I wanted to join him since I have never been outside of the regions of Lancaster before. He teased me and promised that when he returned, he would take me with him. The thought of traveling the high seas with a handsome stranger and seeing the world excited me. He offered to pay me extra for my company. I declined his request. Lita would have killed me if she knew I turned down money. We spent the day together and I helped him find the supplies he stopped in Lancaster to find. For my help, he rewarded me with lunch. He asked me questions about myself and my childhood. He told me about his family in his home country and how he had a son around my age in the militia and how lonely he was since his wife died due to the red plague. He asked to kiss me again. I shrugged my shoulders and told him that I could not. He looked at me amused since I did give up the small fortune he offered me but still refused him a small kiss. I took a sip of my coffee. He even found that amusing. After lunch, we said our good-byes at the center of town. He kissed my cheek and thanked me for the wonderful night and afternoon. I smiled as I touched my cheek where he had kissed me. I felt light as a feather for the rest of the day. I was so happy and bubbly that I annoyed the other girls and Enya and Amber kicked me out of their rooms.

My happiness ended by the next morning. Lita rushed into my room to break the news that the count was found dead in his hotel room from an apparent suicide. He overdosed on drugs and was found by one of the maids lying stiff in bed. I rushed to the bathroom and puked. I cried on the floor as I wept for my newfound friend. My eyes were red and my tears still fell from my face when Diamond burst into the bathroom. I screamed as he suddenly grabbed me and dragged me out of the bathroom. When I tried to break free from his hold, he punched me in the face. I could see through the crack of my bedroom door his manservant Wiseman, a man who wore a white, shapeless mask hiding his disfigured face, cleaning out my things. I cried out for someone to help me as I weakly struggled to free myself. The other girls hid in their rooms, equally afraid of the wrath of the duke. A sobbing Enya moved to help me, but Heather quickly grabbed her and shook her head at Enya in disapproval. I cried when I saw a teary-eyed Lita being hold in Caleb's embrace. I knew she wanted to do something but she could not.

Lita begged, "Diamond, please don't hurt her."

Diamond threw me over his shoulder as I kicked and screamed pounding my small fists against his back. He stopped on his heel and turned back to Lita and said, "If she is the good whore you trained her to be, she'll be fine. We wouldn't want her to turn out to be another Natalie or Mina." Lita's eyes widen in shock. I continued to cry as Diamond threw me in the back of his carriage. I jumped to get out but Diamond punched me so hard that I lost consciousness.

When I awoke hours later, his maid Molly, a girl slightly older than me with short red hair, was nursing me back to health. She was dressed in a strange costume. She wore a sleeveless white top exposing her midriff and a white miniskirt. Her feet were manicured and bare. My body felt swore all over. Molly smiled down at me. "You're awake." I feared she would tell Diamond. I quickly grabbed her wrist. I pleaded, "Please don't tell him. Help me escape."

I heard a familiar sick laugh. "Oh, Serenity, you're not going anywhere. You're my personal whore and this is your home now until I grow tired of you."

I slowly turned around and saw Diamond sitting in a chair in the corner of the room impeccably dressed in a white high collared long sleeved sleeve, black western bow tie, and crimson red canvas vest with brown front flap trousers and black shoes. He had a pocket watch attached to his vest on a golden chain. His long white hair was brush back into a low ponytail. He stared at me with dark amusement. He stood up and my body went into flight or fight mode. I cried in pain. One of my ribs was still sore.

He smirked. "I'm sorry about that. See if you were more obedient, I would not have to hit you."

I said spitefully, "You are a sick bastard." Molly left the room closing the door behind her. "You cannot keep me here. You do not own me. You do not control me. I am not some animal that you keep lock up. I can leave whenever I want."

Diamond said with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Leave and I will burn down Lita's house and killed every last one of the whores inside. I will kill them like I killed that low class lover you spread your legs for." My eyes' widen. He knew. "I saw you prancing around town with him. I saw him kiss you. It drove me mad. I specifically told you not to have any more men and you did not listen." He shouted, "That man's death is on your hands. You are so damn selfish. You killed someone's husband or father, because you are a spiteful little bitch that does not know how to listen. But I will teach you manners."

He confessed to killing the count. I could lock him up. He could be arrested. Then my problems with him will be over. I declared, "I will tell the authorities that you killed the count."

Diamond burst into laughter surprising me. "I am above the law Serenity. I am the law. I kill people who cross me all the time. Just like I will kill your friends if you ever disobey me again. Do you understand?"

I hesitated. What did I do to deserve this? He shouted startling me, "Answer me, dammit!" I jumped out of my thoughts. I nodded quickly. He said calming down, "Address me as Master Diamond, you little whore."

"Yes, Master Diamond." He allowed my body to heal at the doctor's request. He was polite and all good manners in front of the guests. But when he was alone with me and no one else was around, he treated me cruelly. I thanked the doctor and for a while, Diamond assigned me maid work. Molly was in charge of me. She dressed me in the costume that she wore. When I looked at her strangely, she informed me that all the young maids in Lord Lancaster's household wore the same costume. Diamond liked admiring our bodies as we cleaned sometimes. I sighed. Lord Lancaster disgusted me more and more each day. Molly had me assist her with cleaning windows in the west wing of the house.

We started to have small talk about general things like our favorite music and books. Molly seemed like a sweet girl. She reminded a little of Enya. Our skirts were ridiculous short. When we bent down, our bums were exposed since we wore no knickers. I kept trying to pull my skirt down to Molly's amusement. She laughed, "Serenity, you're silly. It is supposed to be exposed along with our cleavage."

"It's degrading."

"And what was your line of work?" I frowned as Molly smirked at me in triumph. I bent over on my hands and knees and continued to scrub the floor.

"Submit to him, Serenity." I looked up at Molly in confusion. Molly continued to scrub the floor. "He wants to break you. Control you. Let him and he will stop hurting you."

I asked quietly, "Did it work with you?"

Molly looked up at me and nodded. I asked, "When did it stopped?"

She said quietly, "A few weeks ago when he met you." I closed my eyes. I was enslaved to him until he found another obsession. I wanted to die.

I wanted to take Molly's advice, but I did not want to lose myself to him. I saw what it did to my mother when she stopped seeing herself as a woman in control of her life and start seeing herself as prostitute selling herself to take care of her daughter. Her spirit died. She became a shell of her former self. She died inside long before her death. I did not want to become my mother.

I avoided Diamond's advances for two weeks. Every morning, we had breakfast together and a generic conversation. Every night, we had dinner together. After dinner, I skedaddled up to my bedroom, and I locked my door every night to stop him from entering. I knew his schedule and his patterns and did my best to stay out of his way or make sure I was never in a room alone with him. Out of sight, out of mind was my philosophy. I had no idea that Diamond was only toying with me and making me believe I was succeeding at avoiding the inevitable.

One night after dinner, I excused myself feigning tiredness after he asked me to join him for a nightcap. His eyes grew dark with desire and lust. I watched the way his eyes lingered on my bosom and it obvious he was undressing me with his eyes. The atmosphere grew tense as my heart pounded rapidly in fear. I was unaware I was quietly breathing so hard my chest heaved up in down. His eyes darkened as he stared at me. I saw that hunger in that eye like I've seen in other men that desired me. I was in trouble. He stared at me intensively, never taking his eyes off of me as Molly and Esmeralda removed our dinner from the table. When Esmeralda and Molly left us alone in the room, Diamond spoke quietly, "Your excuses bored me, Serenity. I want you, and I will have you in my bed tonight. You will sate this burning desire, tonight."

Serenity said weakly, "I am exhausted, milord. I think…"

He banged his fists on the table stilling my words and shaking everything on the table. He lashed out sharply, "I don't give a damn, Serenity about your exhaustion. I want you now." My eyes widen when Diamond rose from his seat and stormed towards me like a lion ready to attack his prey. I quickly pushed back my chair and raced out of the dining room. Diamond chased after me. I raced up the stairs passed Molly as Diamond sprinted after me. "You dumb whore."

I panted as I raced into my room and quickly shut and locked the door behind me. He collided with the door and shook the doorknob trying to getting in. He banged his fists against the door. He yelled, "Serenity, open the damn door or there will be hell to pay."

I backed away from the door and shouted, "No!" Everything became quiet as I heard footsteps walking away. I sighed in relief that I made it through the night. As I lied in bed that night, I jumped up when I heard the doorknob unlocking. I started to hyperventilate when the door burst opened and Diamond stood in the doorway dangling a ring of keys.

Diamond chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, Serenity. I forgot to mention that I have a master key to every room in my house. I enjoyed playing your game of avoidance for the last couple of weeks. But tonight it comes to an end and I will have you tonight."

He closed and locked the door behind him. I pulled the sheets up to my chin in fear as I watched as he removed his watch and placed it on a nearby end table. He removed his tie and kicked off his shoes. He began to unbutton his vest then shirt. He relished watching the fear in my eyes and he removed his shirt revealing his bluff chest. He strode over to the bed and crawled on top of me with a triumphant glint in his eyes. I trembled. He yanked the sheet off of me. I felt naked in only my nightgown. When his head kissed my neck, I grabbed a knife hidden under my pillow. I had stolen it during breakfast one day. I stabbed him hard in the arm. As he cried out in pain and rolled on his side, I bolted into the bathroom and locked myself in. Diamond jumped out the bed and twisted the door knob. He struggled to open the door knob. Luckily, the bathroom did not have an outside keyhole. It locked from inside. Diamond gave up and laughed. He said, "You win tonight, Serenity. But you win comes with a price." He left my room. I heard the door closed but I did not trust him. I feared he was tricking me and was still in the room. I may not have known Diamond for a long time, but I already picked up that he hated to lose. I spent the night sleeping on the bathroom floor.

I was surprised when I emerged out of my room for breakfast the following morning. He sat at the table. He was completely calm and civil like last night never happened. Diamond did not allow me to eat breakfast downstairs in the servant quarters with the rest of the help. He always requested that I eat in the dining room with him. Molly told me that he did it with all of his obsessions. I grabbed her arm suddenly and asked her what happened to the women that defy him. She told me softly, he kills them.

I sat like a motionless statute at breakfast while Esmeralda, one of his favorite maids, served us breakfast. She had no problems pleasing her master with her large breasts, tiny waist, big hips, and shapely bottom and legs. She filled out her costume well. Her long greenish blonde hair came to her knees. She deliberately bent over to pour his coffee to show off her ample cleavage. Yet, he hardly noticed her. I wondered if Esmeralda was one of his obsessions at one time like Molly was. Did he disregard her when he grew tired of her? I made a note to myself to ask Molly when we cleaned the south wing this afternoon.

Diamond closed his newspaper and folded it in half. He smiled at me. He said admiring the black eye he gave me last night, "You look fetching Serenity." I frowned at him knowing he was mocking me. He said, "Why don't you go out into town today and get some fresh air? I know being stuck in the house all day can be quite suffocating." I looked at him like he lost his mind. He was never nice to me.

I informed him, "I'm cleaning the south wing with Molly today."

He said dismissively, "Never mind Molly. I'll have Esmeralda assist her today. I am going into town today to meet with the bankers, but you are more than welcome to accompany me. You can buy yourself something nice or visit with your friends."

I asked happily, "Do you mean I can visit Lita and the girls?" He nodded in agreement delighting in my happiness. I wondered why he was in such good spirits today. This was an oddity. I said happily, "Thank you, Lord….Master Diamond."

I slipped into my prettiest blue dress and styled my hair in curls. He caked my face in heavy makeup to conceal my black eye. I wanted Lita and the girls to think that I was happy. I hope they were not worry about me. It appeared Diamond was not as bad as I thought he was.

Around eleven o' clock, the carriage pulled up and Diamond escorted me inside. We sat on opposite sides and Diamond glanced over some paperwork for his meeting with the board of the directors at his family's bank, Lancaster Banking. As we rode along the country road into the city, I asked breaking the silence, "Was Esmeralda, one of your girls?"

He looked up at me surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Was Esmeralda one of your women like Molly was?"

Diamond scowled. "Why are you having these inappropriate talks with Molly?"

I fibbed quickly to defend Molly, "I didn't. I guess because I am an escort."

Diamond said, "Yes, Esmeralda and I have been intimate in the past along with Molly. Many women have warmed my bed. The good ones I keep as employees when I am tired of them."

"And what about the bad ones?"

Diamond smirked and gave an indirect answer. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Serenity." I already guessed that he killed them. It was my fate if I did not give into him eventually. If this was the rest of my life as his whore first and servant later, I'd rather die. He returned to his paperwork. I returned to staring out the window at the country landscape.

When we arrived into town, Diamond kissed my cheek. He gave me a few gold coins for shopping then we went our separate ways. He went to his meeting while I went sightseeing into town. The town had changed over the years and the population had grown to about three thousand. There were more businesses and merchants setting up shop. The marine trade was booming and there were more opportunities for employment besides the mills and factories. After buying a scoop of ice-cream for a sweet's parlor, I licked the ice-cream and stopped myself from skipping when a couple of kids giggled at me. I laughed at myself. I still acted like a kid sometimes. I strolled over the kids and gave them each a gold coin to buy themselves something from the sweet shop. They thanked me and happily ran over to get themselves a treat.

I strolled through the red light district of the city where Lita's brothel was located. I saw a crowd forming and I gasped when I saw the brothel was burnt down. I pushed myself through the crowd and saw Lita sobbing in Caleb's arms. I ran over to her and asked what happened. She sobbed incoherently, "He killed them all. He barred all the exits and burnt them to death. He let them burnt to death inside. They're dead. They're all dead. He killed them all."

I asked afraid, "Who do you mean?" When I looked into her eyes, I knew she meant that Diamond had killed all of the girls. Heather, Amber, Enya and the rest of the girls were all dead. He trapped them inside of the house and let them burnt to death like they were nothing. The police were still pulling their burnt and unrecognizable bodies from the ashes. I looked around and saw the line of bodies covered with white sheets lying in the middle of the street. Caleb explained that he had taken Lita out to dinner last night and came home hours later to see the brothel in flames.

Lita wept, "Everything I had. Everyone I loved burnt in that fire. So help me God, I hate him. I will make him pay." She broke down into tears again.

I closed my eyes. I remembered Diamond's words from last night. My win came at the price. He killed the women that I loved like sisters. He burnt down the house that had become a home to me for ten years. He took everything from Lita. All the paperwork, money, jewels, and wealth she acquired over the years were gone. He wanted me to see this. He wanted me to see his cruelty. Caleb escorted Lita through the crowd until I could no longer see them anymore.

I could not take Diamond's rage anymore. I ran through the crowd and wanted to leave North Lancaster for good before he harmed Lita and eventually kill me. I ran through the streets not knowing what to do since I had no money. The few possessions I had were at Diamond's. As far as my money or jewels I acquired, Diamond took them as his property since I technically worked for him. I had no money and no way to acquire money. If I was caught soliciting my body, I would served years of hard labor since solicitation was technically illegal even though the men of aristocracy participated in it along with the police officers and judges who enforced the law. I could try to steal again, but I was a horrible thief. I always got caught. When I was kid, I was sent back to the orphanage. As an adult, I would go to jail for a long time.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pointed a gun discreetly into back. I turned and saw it was Wiseman. He never spoke but I knew he would shoot me if I tried to get away. It was rumored that Wiseman did Diamond's dirty work. Wiseman manhandled me through the crowd until I saw Diamond's carriage ahead of me. I tried to push myself free until Wiseman cocked the gun. He pushed me into the carriage and slammed the door. I landed on the opposite seat of Diamond sitting there with his legs crossed. "How was your visit to Lita's?" I launched myself at him trying to kill him. He easily restrained me and pushed me back on my side as the carriage started moving.

I yelled as my breasts heaved and my temper flared, "You are a monster. You killed them. How could you? Lita and Caleb were distraught."

Diamond looked displeased. "Damn it. I thought I killed them also." I could not believe he wanted to kill Lita and Caleb too. If Lita and Caleb did not leave that night to go to dinner, they would have been dead. "I guess I must have a talk with Lita. She doesn't need to lose her head spreading lies about me."

"You murdered all those women! It is your fault!"

He lashed out pointing his finger at me, "No, it's your fault. If you would have been obedient to me last night, I would not have had to punish those girls on your behalf. How many people do you have to kill before you realize that you belong to me? You're such a stupid little girl." He reached over for me. I recoiled at his touch. I spat on him and it landed on his cheek. He frowned at me. He jumped on me and began punching and kicking me shouting many expletives. He punched me so hard my jaw cracked and I blacked out.

I came to when we arrived back at Diamond's castle. He dragged me down the halls.

"Please no!"

Diamond had taken me to a secret hallway hidden behind his private chambers. His grip on my arm was so tight, my arm turned purple. He opened a door to a tiny cell with no windows. He tossed me into the room that I banged my shoulder against the concrete wall. He slammed the door shut as I rushed towards him banging on the door begging for my release. The door had a tiny bar opening allowing him to look into the cell. He spoke in a sinister voice, "Whore, you will stay locked up in this cell until you submit yourself to me and acknowledged me as your one and true master." He smirked with a crazed look in his purple eyes. "Let's see how long your disobedience will last." He slid the opening shut leaving me in the darkness as I screamed.

After two weeks in captivity, the cell door opened. Diamond stood before me in his nightclothes and robe tied around his waist. He held a candle in his hands. I sat shaken in the corner. The cell stank with my piss, puke, and defecation. He held his nose at the smell. He asked, "Who is your master?"

I said with a dry mouth and cracked lips. "You are." He smirked in triumphant. He had won. I collapsed into unconsciousness.

I felt lost inside like something had die and broken. I did not complain when he touched me. I no longer flinched. I did not speak back to him. I was meek and mild towards him like Molly was. I prepared his bath water and bathe him. I massaged his back when he was stressed. I let him take me every night and pretended to enjoy it. If I did not respond, he would take me harder or hit me. Sometimes he took me on top of his desk in his office. Others time in the dining room table after we had dinner. I listened to everything he said and agreed with him. His sexual appetite was insatiable and he became more reckless.

One day while Molly and I were cleaning the drawing room, Diamond burst into the room startling us. He yanked my arm so hard I thought he was going to pull it out of its socket. He bent me over on a nearby sofa until I was hanging upside down. He roughly pushed my legs far apart causing my skirt to rise up slightly. He undid his trousers and then took me from behind. He grabbed my hips. He shoved his entire groin deep inside of me and started fucking me at a violent pace on top of the sofa. I thought the sofa was going to break. I arched my back. I turned my head to see Molly was still dusting the furniture with her back turned towards us as our moans and groans filled the room. Diamond lifted one hand and pulled down my top freeing my breasts from the confinement of my top. He cupped and fondled my small breasts in his large hands. He squeezed them so tightly I cried out in pain. The sound of my pain triggered him to go harder as his hips slapped against my backside with every thrust. His hand travelled up from breasts to my neck. My eyes widen as he grabbed my neck. His grip tightened and I feared he was about to kill me. Any tighter and he would have killed me. I gasped for air as my breathing became constricted. I started to choke out as he rammed his groin repeatedly inside of me. When I was about to lose consciousness, he released his grip off my neck and erupted inside of me. When he came out of me, his semen dripped on the floor. He ordered me to clean it up. I dropped to my knees and did so. He fixed his clothes and strode out of the room leaving me alone with Molly.

"Your suffering will end soon." I looked up to Molly had turned back around with red eyes like she had been crying. I felt sorry for her to have witness such a cruel act between Diamond and me.

I asked, "Why do you say that?" I massaged my throbbing headache I gained from being nearly choked to death.

Molly said, "He will kill you soon with his obsession with you." She said more to herself than to me, "He's as obsessed with you as he was with her."

"Who?"

"Mina." Molly added in a rattled voice, "Mina Lancaster." Molly still upset rushed out of the room. That was her name again. Who the hell was Mina Lancaster? Why did her name upset Molly? Why was Lita frightened when Diamond mentioned Mina's name? Was she a prostitute like Natalie was? Was she one of Diamond's former mistresses? Was she his wife? Who was she? I tried to ask the staff, but no one would answer my question and simply told me to leave it alone.

I locked my bedroom door in a feeble attempt to spare myself one night from Diamond. Diamond unlocked my door with the master key. He ripped off my clothes and had his way with me. We were having a lot of unprotected sex. I kindly suggested that we used protection. He snapped at my answer and I spent the night in my room crying after he beat me with his whip. He wanted me but my tears turned him off. He left me alone that night. I wasn't allowed to think. My beating that night proved that to me. At breakfast the next morning, he told me he liked the idea of me being pregnant with his child. I panicked. He was trying to trap me forever to him. He stopped pulling out of me and had sex with me until he erupted inside. I offered him my mouth. But he joked kneeling before me, that seductive little mouth of yours will not be a deterrent. You're too flighty. Children keep women stable. I cried myself to sleep in his embrace. My period was late. I hid my morning sickness. I was pregnant with Diamond's baby.


	4. Chapter 4 The Earl of Lancaster

Chapter Four

The Earl of Lancaster

_Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

At sunrise, Lita lied in their full-sized bed in Caleb's arms in their tiny apartment on top of the inn and bar where they now worked. Two weeks had passed since the fire. She missed the girls. She did not have enough money to give the girls a proper burial. She quietly snuck of bed. A sleeping Caleb's arm dropped to the spot she lied on as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position. Lita slipped on her robe then walked into the public bath and bathed herself.

Caleb woke up hours later in bed to find Lita gone. She left a note posted on the pillow reading that she would be back later. Lita paid a local farmer with her rose earrings. The earrings were the last thing of value she owned. She cherished them than anything because they were a final gift from Madam Linda before she died. Madam Linda was the closest thing she had to a mother in her entire life. She was only three when her real mother died and hardly remembered anything about her.

The farmer gave her one of his horses to borrow. Lita mounted the horse then rode off at lightning speed through the deep, dark woods of Bastian Forest that extended several miles long and separated North and South Lancaster.

Endymion Lancaster, the Earl of Lancaster and the youngest son of the original Duke of Lancaster, stood in from of the fireplace in his study room in his home, East Eaton Hall. He glanced up at the large portrait hanging over the fireplace of his lovely late wife of eight years, Mina Lancaster. She looked beautiful in the portrait with her long golden curls, pretty blue eyes, and lovely smile that he woke up to for eight wonderful years. She died five years ago. He still had not gotten over her sudden death. One minute she was alive sitting up in bed holding one of their twins in her arms while he held the other. Two days later, he returned home from his business travels after finding out that she committed suicide by jumping off of the balcony on the south wing in the house. He sealed off the south wing and had not visited it since his wife's death. He wept for days in solitude after her death. He was still wept over losing her. She promised him forever when they married and ended up leaving him to raise their four children alone. His two oldest Chloe, ten, and Christopher, eight, and their youngest the twins Emily and Benjamin, four, were his only joy.

_Endymion met his wife at university in Castleberry. His father wanted him to study to be a lawyer and then politician since Diamond was the heir and would inherit everything. His father was a loving but strict man and believed in tradition. Ever since his birth, Endymion was intended to married Lady Beryl Morgan. When he went off to university and fell in love with a girl named Mina Castleberry from a middle class family, his parents were quite displeased. Endymion argued that he was in love with her and they wanted to be married. His parents were furious and his father threatened to cut off his inheritance and strip him of his title. Endymion did not care and eloped with Mina anyway. Full of rage and embarrassment for his son marrying beneath him, his father went through with his threat. Endymion was stripped of his title and inheritance. Yet, he was happy with Mina, who was worried that he now hated her since he lost everything because of her. He smiled and informed her that she was wrong; he gained everything because of her. Endymion vowed to become successful in spite of his father. He found a part-time job working as an apprentice of a solicitor to pay his way through school. Mina landed a job as a barmaid. The lovely innkeeper and her husband were nice enough to offer the young newlyweds room and board for free labor around the house. Endymion worked as a gardener on the weekends while Mina did maid work when she was not waitressing. Endymion and Mina were in heaven in their tiny little apartment on top of the bar. Planning for a future of happiness and children, it took Endymion only a few years to obtain his law degree. After graduating, he rose through the ranks as a politician. He fought for the people and opposed his family's political party which his father was the head of. Mina became the assistant of a local physician since she wanted to study medicine. They were eventually able to leave the inn and moved into a tiny cottage in town especially after Mina told him that she was pregnant with their daughter with a lumpy cake that deflated in the oven. She was a horrible cook but Endymion loved her anyway. He hired a part-time housekeeper to cook and clean for them. He lied to his wife that it was because he knew she needed extra help around the house because of the baby. When in reality, Mina was a horrible housewife and sucked at housekeeping and cooking. Endymion eventually opened his own law firm with his wife as his part-time assistant. He worked mostly pro bono for the poor and disenfranchise so he did not make much money but he was passionate about it. _

_Their family grew from three to four with the birth of their son Christopher. Two years after his son's birth, Endymion returned to Lancaster when he received word from his mother that his father was dying. He took his wife and his small children back home to Lancaster. He greeted his mother who was pleased to see him. He embraced his older brother Diamond and introduced him to his wife and kids. He was so distraught about his father's coming demise that he did not notice the lustful way Diamond stared at his wife or how uncomfortable his brother's glare made Mina. He had no idea that his wife would become the obsession of his eccentric brother. _

_ Endymion strolled up the stairs holding his mother's hand as she led him to his father's deathbed. His father had a stroke and was paralyzed from the waist down. His once formidable father was nothing but skin and bones. He looked like a pale skeleton with lifeless eyes and sunken cheekbones. It was hard for him to speak. Endymion knelt by his father's side gently holding his hand. His father asked, "Have you come for forgiveness?"_

_ Endymion smiled and said, "No father, I came because I love you. I don't care about titles and money. I care about you." Endymion could feel his father's grip tightened a little in his hand._

_ "She's beautiful." Endymion followed his father's eyes and saw that he was staring at Mina. She seemed uncomfortable being around death since she lost her mother years ago. She held their four –year- old daughter's hand and their two-year-old son Chris in her arms. He held out his hands. He said, "Children, come say hello to your grandfather."_

_ Chloe asked, "Papa, is this your father?" Endymion smiled and nodded. Mina put Chris on his feet. Chris faltered but Chloe grabbed her brother's hand and led him to the bed._

_ Chloe said quietly, "Hello, grandpapa." The Duke smiled. Chris grew scared and rushed back to his mother clinging to her skirt. Endymion laughed. Diamond stepped into the room. _

_ Endymion sensed his father's death. He suggested, "Mina, why don't you take the children downstairs to the kitchen? They must be famished." Mina nodded knowing what her husband really meant and escorted the children out of the room._

_ Chloe turned back and said, "Good-bye, grandfather." Endymion closed his eyes at Chloe's words._

_ The old man smiled and his grandfather and used the last of his strength and said, "Good-bye." Endymion closed his eyes hearing the finality in his father's voice. Mina left out of the room with the children. Minutes later, Endymion, Diamond, and their mother took turns saying their good-byes. The Duke of Lancaster passed away ten minutes later._

_ Endymion stayed at East Eaton with his family for a couple of days and Mina helped his mother prepared the final arrangements for the funeral. The funeral was a gloomy occasion. The nobility throughout the kingdom travelled to South Lancaster to pay their final respects to the Duke of Lancaster even their cousin the King. King Andrew appeared and consoled his first cousins on the loss of their father and his dear uncle. When they were alone, King Andrew and Endymion strode along the estate away from the rest of the crowd._

_ When they were a good distance from the crowd, King Andrew said, "Endymion, I am going to restore your title as the Earl of Lancaster."_

_ "That was not my father's wish. I was always the Earl of Lancaster in title only. I never had any estate rule over."_

_ "Your father had a change of heart before he passed. You actually made him proud of what you accomplished cousin despite his stripping you of your title and wealth. He changed his will and left half of his fortune to you. I am splitting the duties of your father as Duke of Lancaster between Diamond and you. You will preside over the South of Lancaster and your brother over the North."_

_ "Diamond will not be pleased. He is entitled to inherit the entire region. It is his birthright."_

_ "And Diamond has too much power and influence over the nobility. The royal family is only as powerful as nobility that supports them. My wife and I have not yet produced a male heir to the throne. If anything happens to me…."_

_ Endymion interrupted, "Then Diamond could become the next king. " Andrew nodded. A sense of dread came over Endymion imagining the tyranny the kingdom would be under if Diamond became king. Andrew had a right to be worried. Diamond was ruthless and once he became Duke, he would rise up the noblemen and attempt to oust Andrew out of power._

_ "From that ominous look on your face, I see you agree with me." _

_ "Cousin, I would love to help but I have no desire to be Earl or Lord or to rule over Lancaster."_

_ "Endymion, you are my father's nephew. Your mother is my aunt, Princess Audora of our beloved country. Like your brother Diamond, you are also a royal blood prince of Noland. I have seen you fight for the goodwill of our people and the good you have done amongst the commoners. You have the power to make a difference and put into effect the laws and policies that will benefit the people."_

_ "Are you telling me Andy that if I take your position, you will support my causes?"_

_ Andrew smirked looking at her cousin. "The crown is always in favor of the will of the people. In order to run a country, we have to keep the nobles and the commoners happy. I will support your cause."_

_ Endymion chuckled. "Diamond will not be pleased."_

_ "But many more will be."_

_ "This is outrageous!" Diamond jumped up from his seat when the estate attorney announced that his father changed his will and divided Lancaster into two cities with Endymion governing the South and Diamond the North. _

_ He also was displeased when he discovered that King Andrew had restore Endymion to his title as the Earl of Lancaster. Until he produced an heir, his nephew Christopher was now the next heir of Lancaster and Endymion's children and future children were now ladies and lords of Lancaster. Their mother, Princess Audora and the Duchess of Lancaster, had also left her dowry to Endymion and his family. Diamond flipped his chair over to his mother's shock and stormed out of the room. Endyimon sat in the opposite chair next to his mother holding her hand. He was too ashamed to even look at his big brother._

_ Diamond vowed to himself. "You will pay for this, little brother." He strolled down the hallways and stopped when he heard sound coming from the nursery door that was left ajar. He peeped through the opening and watched Mina playing with the children in the nursery. She looked quite beautiful as she played hide and seek with her children. She jumped when she spotted Diamond watching her. He made her uncomfortable. She did not trust him with her children as she moved her children behind her. Diamond pushed open the door to the nursery and stepped in. Mina stood tall with her chest erect._

_ She refused to let him see her fear. He stopped a few inches in front of her. He smiled. "Dear sister-in-law, it looks like your stay here will be permanent."_

_ Mina asked confused, "What do you mean? We leave tomorrow."_

_ Diamond tilted his head in mock amusement. "Didn't my brother tell you while he was plotting against his big brother with the king?" Mina still looked confused. "I have to share my rule with my little brother. My father left him half of his fortune. The king restored his title as Earl of Lancaster, and my mother also left him with her dowry when she dies." Diamond touched her cheek. "Now, you go from being a poor, little country girl to a countess overnight. Well done." Mina slapped his hand away from her face like it repelled her. He frowned at her and bawled his hand into a fist. His temper flared. Chloe bit her bottom lip afraid this strange man was going to hurt her mother. _

_ "Is there a problem, brother?" Diamond turned around to see his brother standing in the doorway with their mother next to him._

_ Diamond bowed in a cynically tone, "Of course not little brother. I was only admiring your beautiful wife."_

_ Endymion scowled. "You can admire beauty without touching." Diamond smirked. _

_ "Father has been gone for only seventy-two hours and you are already sprouting the arrogance that disgusted him." _

_ Before Endymion could reply, the Duchess reproached her sons in a severe voice, "Boys, stop it please! Show that you are civilized. You will not be disrespect your father's name. "Endymion and Diamond became silent._

_ Diamond and Endymion apologized simultaneously, "Sorry mother." The Duchess nodded in approval._

_ She said, "Now, give your mother a kiss. We will be civilized and have dinner together tonight as a family." She smiled warmly at Mina and her children. "And welcome the newest members of her family." Mina gave her a tight smile. Diamond still frightened her. She did not trust him alone with her or around her children._

_ The Duchess adored her grandchildren. She was very proper and would not allow Mina to sit next to her husband. She had to sit opposite next to her slimy brother-in-law, who touched her inappropriately under the table. She fidgeted in her seat trying not to alert Endymion. She feared Diamond was crazy enough to kill his brother. Mina stabbed her heel into Diamond's shoe. Diamond bit his lip suppressing the pain. He grunted. Endymion and his mother ceased their conversation and turned to Diamond and Mina. Mina abruptly stood up from her chair. Endyimon rose from his seat also. Diamond scowled his sister-in-law. When his saw the abhorred expression of his mother's face when he did not rise for a lady, Diamond frowned as he rose from his seat._

_Mina said glancing at both her husband and mother-in-law, "I feel tired. I am going to retire for the evening."_

_ She bid her mother-in-law good night. She walked around to her husband and kissed his cheek. He promised. "I'll join you shortly." Mina smiled._

_ Mina prepared herself a nice warm bath. She checked on her children to find them fast asleep. She returned to her chambers and locked the door behind her. She feared Diamond would follow her. He knew no boundaries. She could not wait for him to leave East Eaton. She was not safe from him even when her husband was in the room with them. _

_ When the water filled the tub to the level she wanted, she turned off the water and slipped off her clothes. She slowly lowered herself into the steamy hot water. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the tub. She heard a whoosh of wind. Her eyes popped open. She surveyed the room and saw the windows were closed. She stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body and saw the door to her chambers was wide opened. She panicked. She knew she was not crazy and had locked the door. _

Lita rang the doorbell. The butler, Mr. Williams, rushed to open the door. Mr. Williams was a tall, stout man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair. He was very stiff and prim like the Dowager Duchess. Lita stormed into the house. "I must speak to the Earl now!"

The butler was outrage at the immoral young woman for her impropriety, "Miss Castleberry, you cannot be here. You are forbidden to be here."

Lita said angrily to Williams, "I don't give damn. I demand to speak with Endymion now." Williams turned red in revulsion at the foul-mouthed young woman.

Chloe was in the library reading a book with her doll tucked into her arm. She jumped out of her chair when she heard the commotion. The library was not far from the main hall of the manor. She raced down the hallway. She said happily with her long golden curls bouncing up and down, "Aunt Lita, you're here."

Lita smiled at her niece. Chloe rushed into her aunt's arms. Lita knelt down looking at the girl. She was so big. She had not seen her in five years since her sister Mina died.

"My angel, you must be about eight…" Lita teased.

Chloe giggled. "Aunt Lita, you're so silly. You know I'm ten now."

"And where are your siblings?"

"Off in the country with grandmamma."

"And your father?"

Chloe glanced at the time and saw it was noon. She turned back to her aunt. "It's noon. He's probably in his study mourning over mother again. I'll take you to him. He needs to see people outside of this house." Chloe grabbed Lita's hand and led her up the stairs.

Williams declared, "Lady Chloe, this is very improper!" Chloe and Lita had already turned the corner. The butler cried out in disgust, "How this great house has fallen when a lord of this home married the sister of a streetwalker." He closed the door and walked back to the servants' quarters.

Chloe burst into her father's study. "Papa, Aunt Lita is here." Endymion was startled when he turned from the fireplace and saw Lita being dragged into the room by Chloe.

Endymion did not look pleased. He frowned at Lita. Lita glared at Endymion. Chloe stared at the both of them. "I'll leave you two alone." She turned to Lita. "Aunt Lita, I have so much to talk to you about before you leave."

Lita smiled. "Okay love." Chloe closed the door behind her and raced back downstairs to read her book.

As soon as the door closed, Endymion reproached, "What are you doing here, Lita? You have been banned from coming here."

Lita retorted, "I am not responsible for Mina's death. If it was anyone, it was you forcing her into a life that she did not want."

Endymion asked, "What the hell do you want Lita? Your sister is dead. We have no further ties."

"My nieces and nephews are your children. I think the blood is pretty thick. But I am here because you need to deal with your brother. He is crazier than ever before."

Endymion strolled away from the mantle and sat down in his chair behind his desk. "I do. He stays on his side of Lancaster. I stay on my side. I do not care about my brother's activities."

"He killed my girls and tried to kill me. He blocked all the exits so they could not escape then he set the house of fire. The girls woke up to the flames and were burned to death. The neighbors said they heard their screams as they burnt to death. He is killing my kind like their lives have no purpose or meaning. He took everything I have worked hard for all these years. Everything and everyone I loved burnt in that fire. I lost everything I had in one night because of your crazy, psychotic brother. Do something about him please before he kills again. He thinks he is above the law. Please tell your cousin the king or someone over him."

Endymion said dismissively, "Do it yourself."

Lita frowned. "I can't get a gentleman, let alone a king to take me seriously. No one values the word of a prostitute."

"I haven't spoken to my brother in five years. I have no desire to get into his affairs."

Lita said, "Please Endy-" He looked at her unpleased. She took a deep sigh and corrected, "Lord Lancaster, there is a girl named Serenity. She resembles Mina and he is obsessed with her. She is not the meek kind either. Please save this girl before your brother kills her too. I know you think I am beneath you, but I love this girl like family. I raised her for ten years. She's only twenty and still very much innocent. Diamond's mistresses usually end up dead."

Endymion laughed at her absurd request. "You expect me to travel to my brother's home to save a whore." Endymion laughed hysterically at Lita's ridiculous request. He walked away from the fireplace and over to the bar. Lita's temper flared as Endymion dismissed her claims like she was nothing. She swallowed every ounce of her pride to come see him and beg for his help. Yet, she had to try. Her girls deserved some form of justice. She watched as he poured himself a glass of brandy with his back turned to her.

Lita said angrily, "Mina told me of all the things you aspired to do as a lawyer like helping the less fortunate and those who could not defend themselves." Endymion gulped down his drink in one swallow then poured himself another glass completely ignoring Lita. "Yet, now you have the power to actually make a difference, you do nothing. Mina would be ashamed of you."

"Don't you dare mention my wife's name!"

"She was my sister long before she was your wife!"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Lita yelled, "I knew it was a waste of time dealing with the likes of you. I'll handle Diamond myself." She left out slamming the door so hard it flew back open. She stormed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Aunt Lita!" Chloe yelled as she raced out of the library. She opened the front door and halted at the doorway when she saw her aunt racing off on horseback.

Endymion had no idea why Lita's request bothered him or was still on his mind long after she had left. He always knew his brother was eccentric. Yet, his mind wandered as it always did to memories of his late wife, Mina. He remembered the night he came to bed after Mina excused herself from the dinner table feigning tiredness.

_ He strolled into his chambers to see Mina lying in bed wide awake like she had seen a ghost. He walked into the bath and bathe. After he finished bathing, he slipped on his night gown and crawled into the emperor-sized bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. She held on tightly to him._

_ Endymion could feel her shivering. He asked concerned, "What is going on?"_

_ "I don't want to be here, Endy. This house frightens me. "_

_ Endymion laughed. "It is quite large and can be scary at night. I use to be frightened of it too when I was a little boy." _

_ Mina shifted her body and snuggled closer to her husband. She lied quietly staring at the antique Victorian dresser across the room. There was a comfortable silence and for the first time since she arrived, she actually felt safe in her husband's arms. "Your brother tells me that I am a countess now. I like a fancy title like the next girl, but we were supposed to leave after your father's death and return to our home in Castleberry."_

_ Endymion lifted his head and kissed the side of Mina's face. They attended school in the small town where Mina was born and raised. Mina was a daughter of the Reverend Castleberry, a descendant of the man who founded the small town. The legend was that their great ancestor protected an ancient king of Noland centuries ago from his enemies and in thanks, he knighted the first Castleberry and bequeathed him with land to create his own town. That town grew and became the city of Castleberry. Mina's father was popular pastor and intended for her to marry a young clergyman, who was her father's successor of her father's church. He wanted her to become a preacher's wife and raise his grandchildren in the church. Yet, Mina wanted more than to become the wife of a clergyman. She had nothing against her father's profession, but she wanted to become more than the limitations that society had set for women. She wanted to become a doctor or lawyer like her husband. Her father thought her choices were disgraceful and that she needed to know her place in the world. He broke her heart when he told her that she was his greatest disappointment. He refused to give her his blessings when she wed Endymion and told her to never return to his house. She was no longer welcomed in his home or his church. He never spoke to her again._

_ "I know my love. But things have changed. The king has divided the city into the South and North. I resided over the South while my brother the North. Until my cousin the king produces an heir, Diamond is heir to the throne. Could you imagine our kingdom under the tyranny of my brother?" Mina shivered in fear as the thought of Diamond with absolute power frightened her also. Endymion continued. "The king fears that Diamond will try to take over his throne. A king is only as powerful as his noble and commoners who fear, love, and respect him. If the nobles band together and decide Diamond would make a better king, they will plot to kill the king and make Diamond king."_

_ "So I'm assuming the nobility are split between north and south Lancaster, with the most powerful residing in South Lancaster under your rule." Endymion kissed her cheek._

_ "You are very wise my love."_

_ Mina sighed. "I guess I'll concur with anything to keep your deranged brother less powerful than he already is."_

_ Endymion nuzzled his chin with the crook of her soft neck and shoulder blade. "My brother is harmless. He is all talk."_

_ Mina sighed. Endymion's one great weakness was that he believed in the best in everyone regardless of how many times someone showed him their true colors. "Then I will support you my love. We will make South Lancaster, a great place for the commoners of Lancaster." Endymion kissed the corner of her mouth. _

_ "Thank you my love." Endymion pulled his wife into his arms and began to make wild, passionate love to her throughout the night. Their moans and cries of lovemaking filled the room. They were unaware of a painting hanging on the wall with mysterious, moving eyes watching them…._

"Father…." Endymion snapped out his thoughts and turned around staring at his eldest daughter holding the doorknob with her pretty blue dress and holding her baby doll in her other hand. She looked so beautiful like a porcelain doll and a miniature version of Mina. She asked quietly, "Is Aunt Lita, okay?"

Endymion simply stared at Chloe for a moment. Chloe was a smart girl. He was not quite sure whether Chloe knew her aunt's true profession, but she saw the goodness in everyone like he once did. Endymion also knew that Lita would go through with her threat. He was not crazy about Lita. But she was after all, his late wife's sister and the aunt of his children. Endymion smiled. "She will be my love." Chloe smiled brightly from cheek to cheek. She held up her book. He nodded pulling the string for the servants. She ran over to him as he sat in his favorite lounge chair by the fireplace. He picked up Chloe and sat her on his lap. He listened to her as she read the story out loud to him.

Rogers, his valet, soon walked into the study. He stood upright and erect. "Yes, Master Endymion." Chloe and Endymion looked up from the book.

Endymion said, "Yes, Rogers. I need you to pack my bags. I will write to my brother Diamond immediately informing him that I would like to visit him at his home in North Lancaster. Once I gain my brother's permission to visit him, I want to leave as soon as possible."

Rogers bowed. "And how long will you be staying with the Duke of Lancaster?"

"Probably for a couple of weeks, at the most." Chloe pouted sadly at her father. He laughed. "Fine, Chloe. One week." Chloe grinned happily from cheek to cheek.

"And would you like me to accompany you, Lord Lancaster?"

"No, I shall travel alone."

Rogers smiled and bowed. "Yes, milord." He left out of the room closing the door behind him.

Endymion and Chloe returned to the book. Endymion said, "Continue, my love. You are doing quite well."

Chloe beamed and said, "And she strode along the dark forest afraid and alone in search of her mother's…" Endymion's thoughts wandered. Facing off with his big brother Diamond terrified him. He had not spoken to his brother in five years since Mina's death. And Lita's words haunted him five years ago. When she appeared at her sister's funeral uninvited, she was hysterical and Endymion had to escort her off the premise. She was furious and told Endymion angrily before she left, "Why don't you ask him about my sister?" She was staring at someone behind him. Endymion turned around and saw Diamond had followed them out of the church. Diamond looked appalled at Lita's words but behind his purple eyes he saw a hint of mischief. It quickly disappeared when he caught Endymion watching him. The same way Lita looked when she arrived today at his estate was the same hysterical manner she had when she arrived at her sister's funeral five years ago. Chloe flipped the page and continued to read. Endymion kissed the crown of his daughter's golden hair as he let his thoughts slip to the back of his mind and listened to Chloe read the story.


	5. Chapter 5 Endymion's Visit

Chapter Five

Endymion's Visit

_Merry Christmas! Thanks for the great reviews for the previous chapter. Let's see what happens next in The Lords of Lancaster when the Earl of Lancaster arrives. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

As Lita bussed the tables in the empty bar and Caleb stood behind the bar wiping down the beer mugs, Lita remembered the first time she met Mina five years ago.

_Five years ago and three months later…._

_Lita sat in his office behind her desk with Mina sitting in front of her. Fifteen minutes ago, Lita was on her way out to run errands when she opened the front door to a beautiful young nobleman with a pretty blue dress and yellow hat tied around her face standing on her front porch. The young woman smiled relieved and asked if she was Miss Lita Castleberry. Lita grew suspicious and skeptical of a noble woman being in her part of town asking for her. Her brothel had its fair share of angry wives and girlfriends over the years questioning her about her relations with their husbands and lovers. Lita reluctantly acknowledged that she was indeed Lita Castleberry. Mina happily smiled at her and asked if she could have a few minutes of her time. Lita apologized that she could not. Mina practically begged her to just give her a few moments. When Lita saw the desperation in the young woman's eyes, she conceded and irritated informed her that she could only spare ten minutes. Mina sighed in relief and thanked her. Mina followed Lita up to the stairs to her office admiring the lovely, two-storied Victorian home. Lita ordered one of the girls to bring the two of them tea. _

_ Lita removed her coat and tossed it on a chair next to her desk. She sat down in her chair behind her desk as Mina took one of the seats in front of her. Angie, one of her best girls, brought the two ladies tea since Serenity, her maid, had the day off and was taking horseback riding lessons with Caleb since she was constantly begging both Caleb and Lita to teach her how to ride the magnificent creatures she found quite fascinating._

_ After they took a sip of their tea, Lita glanced at the time. Lita asked impatiently, "What brings you here, miss?"_

_Mina sat her tea back down on the saucer. She said bluntly getting straight to the point, "I'm Reverend Castleberry's daughter. My mother died when I was seventeen. Before she passed, she confessed to me that I had an older sister. She informed me that before I was born, my father had fornicated with their housekeeper and produced a child from that sin." Lita frowned at Mina's words like her existence was an abomination against God. Yet, she held her peace as Mina continued her story. "My father fired the woman when she told him that she was with child. My mother confessed that she learnt about my father's infidelity a long time ago, but pretended not to know. On one harsh Christmas Eve, the woman appeared on their doorsteps haggard and starving with her three-year-old daughter and told my mother that the little girl was Reverend Castleberry's daughter. While I slept peacefully and warm in my crib and father was in the other room decorating the Christmas tree, this woman was starving and begging for help in taking care of her little girl. Even though my mother knew in her heart the woman was telling the truth, she still lashed out at the feeble woman for lying and trying to ruin the reputation and good name of a respectable and beloved man. My mother slammed the door in the woman's face. When the woman, your mother….turned up dead three days later and the little girl became an orphan, my mother never forgave herself."_

_ Lita asked, "Why are you here? Am I supposed to rejoice that my long lost sister has found me? I don't care and I don't need you or your hypocritical father." Lita rose from her chair. She pointed to the door. "Please leave."_

_ Mina sat up hastily and said, "I know how cold the world is, Lita. I did not come here expecting some happy moment. I wanted to meet you. I have searched and thought about you every day of my life for the last ten years. I have always wanted a sister and my parents denied me of knowing you. My father has disowned me too, because I married a man that he did not approve of. My children have never met their grandfather. He has no interest in my life or children at all. I was happy with my simple life with my husband and now, he returned home for his father's funeral and I'm stuck here. I am trapped in a life that I do not want. I am afraid of my brother-in-law. I tried to tell my husband of my fears and worries about his brother, but he does not believe me or dismisses my worries. I don't feel safe in my own home and I feel like something is not right but…. I feel like I am going crazy. Everyone thinks I am crazy, even the servants…." Mina stopped calming down. "I apologized. I am rambling. I am sorry to have disturbed you. But I would like to have a relationship with you if you want and I will be here if…."_

_ Lita cut her off, "Who are you married to? It is obvious you are a noblewoman."_

_ Mina said, "I'm Lord Endymion Lancaster's wife."_

_ Lita exclaimed, "You're the Countess of Lancaster." Mina nodded. Then it dawned on her. "And your brother-in-law is the Duke of Lancaster, Lord Diamond Lancaster." Mina nodded. "Ouch! I'm sorry."_

_ Lita tossed Mina a sympathetic look. "And unfortunately, Diamond practically owns the whole of Lancaster including my brothel."_

_ "I'm aware. He's everywhere."_

_ "And your husband has not done anything about it?"_

_ Mina sighed frustrated. "It's like my husband and his mother are immune to the madness of Diamond. It's like they do not see it or chose to ignore it like he is just having a temper tantrum." Mina laughed trying to dismiss her worries. "Maybe I am worried over nothing. His threats are probably idle."_

_ Lita shook her head. She reached over to take a sip of her tea. "No, you have a right to be worried. Your brother-in-law is mad and he does not make idle threats. Everyone in Lancaster fears him and ignores his eccentricities. Diamond may be crazy, but he also has the power to destroy the lives of those that cross him. Most of them end in death." Mina's eyes widen in fright. Lita tilted her head sympathetically at Mina. "And you are his new obsession." _

_ "What do I do? How do I protect my children?"_

_ Lita said, "Leave Lancaster forever."_

_ Mina shook her head. "No, I cannot leave my husband."_

_ "Your husband is a good man, but the Lancasters look after their own. Endymion will never betray Diamond and if he has to choose between you and his brother. He will choose Diamond. You may have been his family outside of Lancaster, but here, you are the outsider. You don't have Lancaster's blood in your vein, but your children do."_

_ Mina touched her stomach. Lita smiled. "You're pregnant."_

_ Mina nodded in agreement. "Three months." Mina choked up. She found out that she was pregnant again a couple of weeks after Endymion's father's funeral. "I love my children."_

_ "Then take them and leave." _

_ "I have no money of my own…."_

_ "I'll take care of you." Mina smiled and thanked Lita for her generosity but she needed to think about it first. Lita agreed with her._

_Mina left Lita's house and returned home to East Eaton. Alone in the library with Endymion, she confessed her worries to Endymion and suggested they return home to Castleberry. Endymion dismissed her suggestion. He told her in a resolute tone that he sold their cottage in Castleberry weeks ago. Their life in Castleberry was over. East Eaton was their new home and they shall remain there until the day they die. Mina lied wide awake as her husband fell asleep cuddled up next to her. He never used to make decisions without her before and now he was deciding her entire future. Mina wrote Lita a vague letter confirming that she agreed with Lita. They secretly planned Mina and her children's escape for next month. Lita and Mina became close and Mina even invited Lita to visit East Eaton. She introduced her half-sister to her mother-in-law and husband. Lady Audora refused to touch her hand as if she was dirty. Endymion was very arrogant and stuck his nose up at Lita. Lita could tell the noble Endymion did not want a prostitute in his home and especially around his children. Lita overheard the couple arguing in the library about Lita's presence. Lita went to play with her niece and nephew in the nursery. Chris and Chloe instantly loved her. Lita did not like kids, but she fell in love with her niece and nephew. _

_ Mina told Endymion heatedly, "Well, if you can make decisions without my input. Here is mine. Lita is welcome to East Eaton anytime she wants to visit." Endymion frowned at Mina and had never been so disappointed in his wife before. _

During his visits, Diamond watched their arguing in amusement as he stood off in the corner biting into an apple in his hand. He watched the happy couple constantly argued over the presence of Miss Lita Castleberry. He started to catch on that every time he agreed to come to East Eaton for dinner, Mina always invited Lita. He never was alone with Mina anymore and Lita always kept a watchful eye on him. Diamond stared at the whore as an obstacle that needed to be dealt with. He took another bite out of his apple.

_ After dinner, when the ladies dispersed from the drawing room to retire for the night, Diamond brought up his worries to Endymion. Williams, the butler left them a tray of brandy and cigar before Endymion dismissed him for the evening. Endymion lounged in favorite chair and sipped his glass of brandy and smoked his cigar. Diamond sat down on the sofa next to him with one arm stretched out on top of the sofa and taking a whiff of his cigar. Endymion and Diamond sighed in content. Endymion found himself happy being returned to his former state of prosperity and relished being back in a life of comfort. When Diamond saw his brother was at ease, Diamond informed his brother that Lita was bad mojo for the home and a bad influence to his wife and his daughter. He then discovered from one of his spies that Mina was planning to leave Castleberry with her children with Lita's help. Endymion dismissed his brother's statements as ridiculous until he read the proof. Diamond dug into the inside breast of his evening jacket and pulled out a stack of small envelopes tied tightly together with a string. Endymion reluctantly opened the envelopes and read the content of the correspondence letters between Lita and Mina. He became quiet as he recognized his wife's handwriting. His eyes turned red as his heart ached as he easily deciphered that his wife was plotting to leave him and take their children with her as he read letter after letter until he could not bear to read anymore and bawled one of the letters up. He also discovered that she was pregnant in one letter. He worried that his wife was going mad and thanked his brother for bringing this to his attention. Diamond placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and solemnly added, "Family comes first." _

_ The next morning after breakfast and the children had left to go to tutoring with their governess Miss Henley. Mina followed her husband obliviously into the sitting room complaining about a planning a small dinner party with the Duchess. Endymion closed the door behind him. Mina turned around and saw the rage in his eyes. And for the first time in her entire life, she feared her own husband as much as she feared her brother-in-law. Endymion lashed into his wife so harshly that Mina thought he was going to hit her. She grew tired of being afraid and argued back about how returning to East Eaton was changing him and how his brother was harassing her. He dismissed her worries again causing another argument from Mina. He forbade Lita from coming to East Eaton anymore and forbade his wife from leaving the grounds. He placed her on house arrest and reassigned one of the maids to take care of her since she was going mad and he worried for the safety of their unborn child. She was confided to her new quarters in the South Wing of the house. Lita never saw her sister again and six months later mourned her sister's untimely death…._

Serenity panicked. She had to get rid of the child before Diamond found out. He made love to her every night. Every night ended the same with them making love and her pretending to enjoy it. The thought of making love to him made her want to vomit.

When they had dinner that night, Serenity wore a form fitting violet dress and her hair styled in French twist with dangling golden curls that reached her shoulders. She wore dangling diamond earrings that he brought for her and sparkling diamond bracelet on her wrist.

She watched as he ate the quiche the cook had cooked for dinner for them to feast upon. "This quiche is delicious." Diamond delighted in pleasure at the taste. He grabbed the napkin and dabbed it on his lips and neatly placed the napkin back on the table.

Serenity commented on cue, "Yes, the cook did an excellent job." He studied her for a moment. She became self-conscious as his predatory eyes roamed over her body. His violet eyes lingered on her creamy, soft bosom for a moment before his eyes returned to her pretty face.

"You look quite fetching in that dress. Your breasts have grown bigger."

"I assure you master, it is all an illusion from the corset."

He snapped sharply, "Don't speak whore unless I ask you a question."

Serenity apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Master Diamond."

He pushed out his seat and rose. He walked towards her. As his footsteps came closer, Serenity's heart pounded in fear. She was afraid she said something to anger him. She was afraid he would strike her or choke her. He came to her end of the table and stood behind her. He bent down to her neck and caressed her slender neck with his hands. She breathed quietly as his hands roamed her bare shoulders. His hand lazily caressed her cleavage and groped her breasts through the soft fabric of her dress. She closed her eyes anticipating the worst. She opened her eyes when she felt something cold around her neck. She looked down and saw a matching diamond necklace around her neck. He clasped it together. She touched it.

"Do you like it, my little whore?"

Serenity smiled weakly. "Yes, master. " He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Then, show me how much." He stepped away from her. Serenity pushed back her chair. With the flick of his hand, he dismissed the servants out of the room. The last servant out closed the door behind himself.

Serenity bowed before her master with her hands touching the ground. She kissed his shoes and then sat up on her knees and quickly unbuttoned his pants. He groaned in pleasure as he heard the sounds of her lovemaking to him with her mouth. Her mouth opened wide as he grabbed the back of her hair and shoved all of him inside of her mouth. He was pleased that she no longer gagged and had learnt how to properly please him as she deep throated him and hungrily swallowed his seed without complaint. He grinned. His little whore had learnt to enjoy it. He snapped his hand and gestured for her to rise. She did as she was told and rose to her feet. She already knew that he wanted more of her.

She pushed aside the quiche and silverware. She sat on the table and hiked up her gown spreading her legs apart. He thoroughly entered in and out of her as she cried out his name in pleasure with one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other up propped up on the table for support. As he grabbed her buttocks lifting her off of the table kissing her breasts as he pounded himself in and out her. Her juices wet and leaked out of her. The silverware and china shattered off the table onto the floor as Diamond quickly ripped off her bodices and laces. He pulled them down trapping her arms with her sleeves. He flipped her around and bent her over on the table. She pressed her hands flat on the table. He took her from behind as he groped and squeezed her breasts tightly with his free hands. She cried out in pain, "Yes, master. Please me harder." He went deeper inside of her filling her to the rim with every thrust. She pushed him on the floor causing him to hit his head on the hard floor. She crawled on top of him and lowered herself on his rod as she whimpered in pleasure until all of him was inside of her. She rode him repeatedly lifting herself off of his him until she reached the head and then shoved herself back down on him. He screamed digging his hands painfully into her skin as he erupted inside of her for the umpteenth time. She led him upstairs to his chambers where she rode him fast and hard again in his bedroom as he held her hips down so tightly she could not move. She breathed heavily as he glanced down at him. He cried out her name in ecstasy as he released a powerful orgasm that stripped him of all his energy. He turned his head sideways and fell into a deep slumber.

Serenity was exhausted breathing heavily. Her skin was covered in perspiration and her hair was messy and damp. She could still taste his salty, bitter taste in her mouth. Serenity stared down at him with disgust. She used some tricks that she learnt from her courtesan days to place a man in a deep coma. It would be hours before he awakened. She scrubbed herself in the bath roughly and thoroughly brushed her teeth trying to get his scent and taste off of her skin and out of her mouth. Afterwards, she slipped into a plain gown and hooded cloak. She slipped passed the castle guards and grabbed a horse out of the stables and quietly saddled it up. She hid from the guards and then slipped off of the estate. When she was good distance from the castle, she mounted the horse astride and galloped into town.

She arrived into town an hour later. She walked into the tavern where Lita was waitressing now. Serenity removed her hood from her head and watched as the feisty and drunken men slapped Lita's bottom. Lita pushed them away or smacked them. With one man, she bent down teasing him with her massive cleavage before pouring the beer that he ordered all over him as everyone laughed. Serenity smiled. Lita looked up. She smiled with happiness and relief when she saw Serenity. Lita set her tray down and rushed over to her friend. They hugged and kissed one another's cheek. Lita held Serenity in a loose embrace. She asked, "My love, are you okay?"

Serenity smiled sadly. "More or less."

Lita asked, "What do you mean?"

Serenity touched her stomach. Lita covered her mouth. "My God."

Serenity whispered, "I cannot keep this child."

Lita nodded and looked around at the patrons eying them. Lita said, "Go around back and I shall meet you in a few minutes." Serenity nodded. She left out and walked around the back of the building.

She paced back and forth in a nervous manner until Lita came out wearing a hooded cloak. When the door closed behind her, Lita spoke. Lita said, "I know a woman who handles women in your situation but she comes with a price."

Serenity held up the bracelet that Diamond gave her. Lita said, "We have to be very careful. Our society frowns upon women who do what you are about to do. If caught, they will kill us both and prosecute us like witches." She added placing a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Are you sure about this my love?"

Serenity whispered, "I rather die than carry that bastard's child and be tied to him for all eternity. This child isn't an act of love. It is an act of power to control me and keep me his whore until I die. If he discovers that I am with child, he will never let me leave. I'll never be free of him."

Lita sighed and nodded in agreement. They walked through the dark streets of North Lancaster. Lita asked, "Are you sure you are not being followed?"

Serenity said scared, "I am always afraid Diamond or his henchmen are lurking over my shoulders. I was extremely careful and Diamond will be asleep for hours."

Lita gasped. "Did you drug him?"

Serenity shrugged. "In a manner of speaking." They walked into the poorest part of North Lancaster. Many of peasants of North Lancaster were homeless because they could not afford to pay the high rent and taxes Diamond enforced on them. Most of them were dying from inhaling the smoke from the mills and factories they worked in. The poor were surrounded by sickness.

Serenity noticed a group of peasants huddled around small fires built inside trash cans to keep warm. She glanced at them and saw a little girl shivering next to her haggard, frail mother, both dressed in rags. Serenity stared at the little girl for a moment, who reminded her so much of her childhood self. The little girl's eyes locked eyes with Serenity for a moment. The little girl awed at Serenity's beauty and fine garments. The little girl stared at Serenity like Serenity used to stare at Lita when she was a little girl as a way out of her current poverty. For a moment, Serenity's eyes played tricks on her. She saw herself at age eleven as the starving, homeless little girl she once was huddled around a garbage can to keep warm and tried not to freeze to death in the harsh, winter nights of North Lancaster.

Lita stopped walking when she saw Serenity walking away from her. She watched as Serenity walked over to a group of peasants huddled by a fire in a garbage can. Serenity took out a pouch and handed each of them a few coins she had stolen from Diamond until her pouch was empty. They happily thanked her and the little girl smiled happily up at Serenity as the little girl's mother wept with joy and thanked her lady for her kindness. Serenity smiled then bid them all farewell. She walked away and back over to Lita, who was smiling warmly at her. They continued walking in silence.

Lita and Serenity soon approached an unmarked door in a back alley with no name or numbers. Lita knocked lightly in a sequence of three, three times. An odd-looking young woman with short blue hair and innocent blue eyes opened the door wearing a plain black dress.

She looked surprised. "Lita, are one of your girls in trouble again?"

Lita nodded. She brought Serenity into the light.

The blue-haired girl said, "It will cost you." Serenity showed her the diamond bracelet in her hand. The young woman inspected it. It was real diamonds. She opened up the door for them to enter. Lita and Serenity bent their heads as they stepped through the tiny door. The girl peeped out to check to see if they were being followed before closing and locking the door behind her.

She asked placing on a white apron, "How far along is she?"

Lita turned to Serenity. Serenity spoke for herself, "About a month and one week."

The blue-haired woman tossed her a white gown. She said, "Slip into this." Serenity easily caught it. Serenity walked into a tiny room. She removed her dress and slipped into the gown then lied flat on her back on a wooden table. The blue-haired girl knocked. She walked in with Lita. Lita walked over to Serenity's side and immediately held her hand. The blue-haired girl came in wearing a white dress and apron. Serenity's eyes widen when she was saw the large syringe in the girl's hand.

Diamond woke up in his bed the next morning. He smiled when he saw Serenity fast asleep and naked in his bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She moaned as she started to stir. Diamond leaned closer to her as he rubbed his growing arousal against her small backside. As he rubbed his legs across her, he felt something wet. He chuckled wondering if his little whore had wet the bed. He flipped over the cover and screamed in disgust when he saw his sheets were strained with a large pool of blood now saturated in his sheets. Serenity's eyes popped opened. She remembered the blue-haired girl's words. "You will bleed. Do not allow him to call the physician. He'll believe you had a miscarriage."

"Oh my god, Serenity." She pretended to be traumatized that she lost the child and was so stupid and naïve that she did not know she was with child. Diamond wept for what could have been his male heir. Serenity consoled her master holding him in her arms in a comforting manner. He called for the doctor to check on her. She insisted that she was fine. But of course, he would not listen to her. He called the physician leaving her alone with the doctor who examined her. Serenity stared at the older man who scowled at her in disdain knowing exactly what she had done.

The doctor reproached her, "You deserve to burn in hell."

Serenity tossed him a fake smile. "I would love to meet with your wife and inform her of your nightly activities. I am sure she would love to hear of your desire to prance around in women's undergarments, Doctor West."

Doctor West turned red and shouted outrage. "Why you little s-"

Serenity interrupted, "I think we both have secrets we'll like to keep secret. You will inform Lord Lancaster that I miscarried the baby. Is that understood?" He stormed out of the room slamming the door shut.

When Doctor West approached Diamond outside pacing the floor like a nervous wreck in his night garments and robe tied tightly around his hips, he looked apologetically at Diamond. Diamond halted and rushed over to Doctor West. "Is she okay?"

Doctor West said, "I am sorry to inform you of this sad news, Lord Lancaster. But the young girl miscarried the baby. Her wounds are still tendered and it is best to not engage in any strenuous activities with her for several weeks so that she can recover. Otherwise, she could risk infection, which could ultimately cause her death."

Diamond nodded and thanked the good doctor and shook his hand. He escorted him out of the house.

A few days later at breakfast, Diamond received a letter along with his morning newspaper. He asked not looking at her, "My love, are you feeling any better?"

Serenity smiled. "Yes, Master Diamond. I feel much better."

"I am glad that you feel up to dining with me this morning. I have missed your company over the last few days." Serenity tossed him a fake smile. As his footman held a silver tray next to him, Diamond opened the letter with the letter opener and scanned the contents. He looked slightly unhinged as Diamond placed the letter opener back on the tray and the footman walked out of the room.

She asked concerned, "Are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He looked up at her. "My little brother Endymion sent word a few days ago that he wish to visit me for a week. I sent him back a message stating that I would be delighted. He arrives today."

Serenity lied sipping her soup. "I did not know you had a brother." She remembered learning about the Earl of Lancaster at the opera. She added, "You never talk about him."

Diamond said eating a slice of his orange, "We haven't spoken in over five years. We are not as close as we once were when we were children."

Serenity liked seeing him open up. "How were you when you were children?"

Diamond smirked. It was the first time she seen him truly happy. "We were inseparable. He was my best friend. We did everything together. Then we grew up and went our separate ways. After his wife died five years ago, he shut everyone out including me. It will be slightly awkward since we are more like strangers now then actually brothers." He smiled in content. "But it would be nice to try to mend things between us."

Serenity smiled. "Well, I hope you do."

Diamond smiled and spoke in a pleased manner, "And I cannot wait to show off my most beautiful possession and introduce my little brother and the world to my future wife."

Serenity smiled brightly. Had he found someone else? Had he finally grown tired of her and found himself a respectable noblewoman? She asked happily, "Who?"

"You!" Serenity spat out her soup startling him.

"By God, Serenity, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded quickly gulping down her water. It went down the wrong windpipe and she began to cough uncontrollably.

Diamond panicked. He rushed over to her and knelt before her patting her back. She sat her glass of water back down on the table as the coughing stopped. Diamond grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a tight, soothing gesture. She glanced down at him. "My dearest Serenity, after losing the baby, I realized that I want to be a father and I want you to be the mother of my children. I never thought I would ever say this to a woman, but I have fallen for you and sincerely wish for you Serenity to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Serenity turned pale. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted into his arms. Diamond cried out her name in concern then alerted the servants to help him.

Endymion arrived by carriage shortly after one in the afternoon. His carriage stopped in front of Diamond's castle. He stepped out of the carriage as his manservant Nathan assisted him with his bags. His brother came out dressed in a grey business suit. Diamond happily embraced his little brother and led him inside his home with his arm around a laughing Endymion's neck.

Diamond declared embracing his brother then released him with a slap on the back, "It is so good to see you again brother."

Endymion laughed happily to see his big brother again. "Yes, it has been too long. Mother was quite pleased when I wrote to her that I was coming to visit you."

Serenity pulled back the curtains from her bedroom window as she watched as a carriage pulled off from the front of the house. Diamond moved her into a bedroom across from his quarters so he would not have to fetch her in the servants' quarters when he wanted to be satisfied. Molly informed her as she helped Serenity unpack her belongings into her new room that he does the same for all his obsessions. He did it with Molly also. When he grew tired of Molly or his other women, he moved them back to the servants' quarters and pretended like they no longer existed to him.

Serenity was dressed in a nightgown and silk robe untied. Her long golden hair hung freely down her back. She saw the carriage outside and assumed Lord Endymion Lancaster had arrived. She stepped away from the window and paced the floor in a nervous manner. She sighed. Nothing she did made her less desirable to Diamond. It only increased his affection. She submitted to him. He wanted more. She got rid of the baby and now he wanted to marry her and make more babies. She was his little whore as he affectionately called her like it was her nickname. Yet, he had the power to buy her respectability in their society. Nobody dared talked down about her in his presence. She was just as much as a lady as the rest of the ladies born into money. She did not know what to do. She could not run away because he would find her, and she was too much of a coward to kill herself. She feared he would find a way to bring her back from the dead. Or her punishment in hell will be to remain his slave for all eternity. In both life and the afterlife, her fate seemed dreadful.

Serenity received a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and she sighed in relief when it was Molly holding a silver tray with a pitcher of water, two empty glasses, and two red pills. She set it down on a nearby table. Molly closed the door behind her and asked, "Are you well, Miss Serenity?"

Serenity walked over to her table and poured herself a glass of water. She took a sip of the water to quench her parch mouth, which became dry thinking about Diamond. "I passed out when he asked me to marry him." Molly snorted.

Serenity turned to her and frowned. "Molly, this is not funny."

Molly said, "My master has fallen in love with you. Your fate is set Serenity. You will have to marry him and bear his children."

Serenity said, "I rather die."

"Defy him and your wish will become a reality. You have only two options Serenity. Marriage or death. We are women. We were born to be the property of men regardless whether you are their daughter, wife, or mistress." Serenity became quiet and secretly wished she was born a man. "Now, I shall come back and get you ready for dinner."

"Why?"

"Diamond wants to show you off to his brother Endymion, the Earl of Lancaster."

"I have no desire to see any man of Lancaster blood. They are all abominable."

"Endymion is not perfect but he is considered noble compared to his brother Diamond."

Serenity snorted. "Yeah right."

Molly smiled sadly. "Get some more rest. I will come back tonight and help you get ready." Molly eyed the red pills on the tray. "And make sure you take your pills. It'll help take your worries away." Serenity smiled at Molly thanking her.

Endymion kicked back on the sofa in the sitting room while Diamond stood by the bar pouring them both a glass of brandy. He came over to his brother and sat in the chair next to him handing his brother his glass. Endymion gulped down the brandy and sat it down on the end table next of him.

Diamond leaned back in his chair with his legs cross. "And what brings my brother here to my house after five long years?"

Endymion joked, "I guess that is it for small talk."

Diamond said, "I have an entire city to run. The banks, churches, restaurants, factories, mills, overseas trades, and even appeasing the nobility and the peasants are all great responsibilities of mine. The Lancaster blood runs strong through our veins even though you choose to deny yours and pretend to be a common as your late wife."

"Not acting like an arrogant ass like you, does not mean I denounced my royal blood. I care about the commonwealth of our people."

"Yet, you do nothing about it but stay in your mansion on top of the hill and mourn over your dead wife. For the last five years, I ran everything in both cities while you keep the title of Earl in name only. Is your king is that frighten of me overtaking his throne?"

"Oh, like you have no desire to be king and absolute ruler."

"If I wanted our cousin Andrew dead, I have spies throughout the kingdom that with one word from me will slit his throat and make me the new king."

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

Diamond chuckled. "I learnt that you don't have to be head to run the show. Andrew is not an idiot. He knows if he defies me or his noblemen whose crops feeds his people. He will lose his throne. Even a king does not have absolute power but I do."

"Lita came to me quite upset a few days ago. She said you burnt down her home and killed the girls inside. Is that true brother?"

Diamond looked amused at his brother. "You want me to confess to an accusation made by a whore to another Lord of Noland. You are too much, little brother."

Endymion laughed. "There are rumors of your madness, brother. All I am here to ask if it is true."

Diamond leaned over to his little brother placing his hand behind Endymion's head as their foreheads touched. "We both know brother. That whether I am guilty or innocent of this accusation, there is not a damn thing you can do about it." Endymion and Diamond laughed.

Later on that night for dinner, Endymion and Diamond strolled into the dinner room with their evening tuxedos and their hair slick back. Endymion took the seat next to his brother. He engaged in light conversation with his brother, but was secretly disgusted and insulted that they were waiting to have dinner with his brother's whore. He thought about the irony of a woman so impure being named Serenity. His thoughts were interrupted when the footman opened the door and introduced Miss Serenity Kyle.

Serenity walked in with her head down dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder, short sleeved white gown decorated with red roses. Her hair was swoop up in a perfect French chignon. A red rose was pinned neatly in her hair. Her makeup was flawless with red blush on her cherry lips. She wore red rose shaped earrings and the diamond necklace Diamond had brought for her. Diamond and Endymion quickly rose from their seats. Endymion stood dumbstruck by her beauty as his breath stilled and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

Serenity looked up to see the Earl of Lancaster staring at her like she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Her lips parted when she saw him. He was six feet plus in height with a lean, medium built. He had short, ebony black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He was extremely handsome and elegant like the royal he was. She could not find one flaw on his perfect face. She did not understand why her heartbeat intensified for him. It was not like he was the first handsome man she ever saw. Endymion felt the same. He had never met another woman that aroused his desires since his wife died. She resembled Mina but she had her own beauty that stood out.

Diamond bragged, "She is quite beautiful, isn't she?"

Endymion stood in a trance finding it difficult to take his eyes off of the lovely creature before him. He watched as the footman helped her to her seat across from him. She politely thanked him as the footman smiled. He found himself growing envious of the footman. He observed her as she glanced down as she fixed her napkin on her lap. He spoke softly. "Words do not do her any justice. She is the definition of beauty."

Diamond chuckled as Serenity blushed at Endymion's compliment. "Brother, you are making her embarrassed." Diamond and Endymion sat back down in their seats as the footman served them their dinner and poured wine into their wine glasses. Endymion took a deep breath to check his emotions. He lost the desire to be intimate with another woman when his wife died. He felt nothing for the women who tried to pursue him. One look at the beautiful creature in front of him, and he felt so many emotions that he thought had died the day Mina killed herself.

His hand trembled. His spoon slipped from his fingers and dropped onto his plate causing a loud clash. Serenity and Diamond stared at him. Diamond laughed as he took a sip of his wine. "Brother, contain yourself. She is only one woman." Diamond reached across the table and grabbed Serenity's hand nuzzling his thumb across her soft hand. Diamond looked affectionately at Serenity. "After all, she would be your sister soon."

Endymion looked at Diamond and then Serenity in shock. Serenity answered pulling her hand gently away from Diamond. She smiled at Diamond then Endymion. "Your brother had asked me to be his wife earlier today, but I have yet to accept."

Diamond laughed. "What woman in her right mind would turn down becoming a duchess?" Serenity simply smiled. They ate in silence. Serenity bent down to eat to her soup. Endymion's hand trembled as he brought his glass to his lips when he caught sight of his luscious breasts and the seductive glint in her eyes she tossed to him when his brother was not looking. He choked down a desire to groan.

Later on that evening after smoking cigars with his brother in the game room and discussing business and politics, Endymion retired to his quarters. The servant girl Esmeralda walked in. She asked if he wanted her to prepare his bath. He nodded. Endymion blushed when he saw her bent over and noticed she was not wearing underwear. Endymion snorted removing his jacket at the scandalous costume his brother made his young maids wear. His brother was truly twisted. After preparing his bath, she asked, "Would you like me to bathe you, Master Endymion?"

Endymion smiled. "No thank you. That will be off." Esmeralda bowed displaying her succulent breasts making him want to reconsider his answer. He watched her strut out of the room twisting her hips in a way that drew his attention to her shapely bottom. She closed the door behind him.

He relaxed back in the large freestanding bathtub, resting his head against the back of the tub. He moaned savoring how relaxing the hot water was. He closed his eyes and found himself fantasizing about Miss Serenity walking barefooted through his quarters in her nightgown. Her long golden locks flowing down her back. She tiptoed in his room closing the door behind her. She then sauntered into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Serenity smiled seductively at him. She knelt down next to him and began to grab his washcloth and soap. She wrapped the washcloth around the bar of soap then dipped it into the hot water. She took the soapy cloth and washed his muscular back passing the wet, soapy cloth over his wide shoulders and down his muscular back. His arousal grew from her simple touch. She dipped the cloth back into the soapy water and wrung it out again before washing underneath his arms then his taut, muscular chest in circular motions. She lowered the cloth over his rock hard abs. She dipped the cloth into the water dropping the soap to the bottom of the tub as she washed his erect groin. A loud groan escaped his lips. She dropped the cloth into the water as it floated on top of the water. She touched his groin massaging the long, thick stiff rod with her hand. His body stilled from her touch. Endymion spread out his legs giving her better access. He moaned her name softly on his lips. She leaned over. Her succulent breasts dangled in his face. He wanted to reach out and touched them and placed them in his mouth. Yet, he feared if he did, she would disappear and he was enjoying his sinful dream too much. He cried out in pleasure as her hand stroked his groin as she stared at the ugly orgasmic expressions on his tense face. She wanted to see the pleasure she was giving him. "Shit! Serenity! You're so good! Go faster!" She did. He felt his blood rushing down to his throbbing groin. He tightened. "Faster!" She stroked him faster so hard he could feel her hand slamming against his balls. He could not hold it anymore. She covered his mouth muffling him as he cried out her name loudly and exploded underneath the water. She removed her small hand from his mouth when finally calmed down and his body relaxed.

He opened his eyes with shock to see Serenity was actually there. He flushed deeply embarrassed by his wanton behavior. She was kneeling next to the tub smiling at him with an amused expression on her pretty face. He noticed her forearms and nightgown was slightly drenched. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him when she leaned forward and captured his mouth in a sweet, innocent kiss. Endymion stared at her with half open eyes. He knew this was wrong. He was raised to be a gentleman and a man of faith who abhorred sinners like her. She also belonged to his brother and would probably be his sister-in-law soon. His head told him to push this impure creature away from him immediately. Another part of him, the red-blooded man, enjoyed the warm sensation of kissing her and the pleasure of being intimate with a woman again. He did something he never thought he would ever do. He submitted to temptation. His eyes shut and kissed her back.

Serenity's body felt hot as their kiss deepened. She opened her mouth allowing Endymion to slip his tongue inside. She was surprised Endymion was kissing her back. She half expected him to reject her. Endymion pulled away and tilted his head as he kissed her again softly, thrusting his tongue inside, exploring the inner depths of her tantalizing little mouth in a intoxicating, passionate kiss. She abruptly pulled away from him as her eyes fluttered opened. She touched her lips with her index and middle finger together that vibrated from his kiss. Diamond had stolen her first kiss from her and she felt nothing when he did or kissed her any time after that. She kissed Endymion willingly and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He watched the beautiful maiden with awestruck eyes. She looked so young and innocent and he now understood what Lita meant. She was more than just a courtesan and he felt wrong about his earlier prejudice against her. He wanted to know more about her.

Endymion suddenly reached for her catching Serenity off guard. In one fluid movement, he pulled Serenity into the tub with him. Before she could react, he pulled her into another powerful, breathtaking kiss breaking through all of her defenses and claiming a primitive possession of her. Her shoulders slumped. She felt weak like she was falling into a wave of strong emotions stirring up inside of her. He broke away from their kiss and she felt bereft as a burning sensation took over her body. She then laughed at herself. She was soaking wet still in her gown and probably resembled a wet dog to him. He smiled at her liking the sound of her pretty laughter but right now, he wanted to ravish her. He needed to make love to her. He positioned her on top of his lap. She instantly felt his growing desire for her as her smile faded. Her eyes matched the wanton desire in his. Endymion hastily tried to untie her gown, which was now soaking wet and clinging to her like a second skin. Her core throbbed rapidly and her insides were soaking wet. She wanted him so badly as his throbbing groin brushed against her core. She breathed heavily as she grinded her hips to against his groin. Endymion cursed underneath his breath in frustration. He was struggling to untie the damn string, his fingers felt like butterfingers, and she was driving him mad with her body grinding against him. Frustrated herself, she pushed his hands away. He sat back and watched her with lustful eyes as he licked his lips. She locked eyes with him as she slowly undid her gown. He helped her lift the gown over her head. He tossed it across the bathroom floor somewhere. It hit the floor with audible smack and fell into the watery mess they were making as the bathwater splashed all over the bathroom floor and small tidal waves formed in the tub.

His let out a predatory growl as he feasted upon her soft, creamy white breasts with light pink areoles. Her pink nipples stood hard and erect. He bent his head. Serenity arched her head back in pleasure as he hungrily devoured her small breasts with his mouth. Serenity moaned in pleasure as her mouth formed a small circle. In one slick movement, Endymion lifted Serenity up and buried himself deep inside of her. Both of them sighed in contentment as her body easily adjusted to his size and relaxed around him. Endymion had to force himself not to erupt on the spot as her snug, moist walls constricted his groin. He wrapped his arms loosely around her back .She enfolded her arms his neck with her legs wrapped around his lean hips. He softly kissed her lips as he made sweet, passionate love to her body in slow, long strokes. He listened to her moans becoming louder and louder as he changed his pace and begin pounded fast and hard inside of her as the bathwater thrashed violently around them. She cried out of his name as she wept tears of joy. Her body shook wildly around him. The sounds of the water crashing around their wet bodies and the sound of their lovemaking echoed throughout his chambers.

The only difference between Endymion's fantasy and the reality was the door to the bathroom was left opened. He was unaware that Esmeralda had returned to his chambers to clean the bathroom and saw him in the tub making love to his brother's woman. A wicked smile crossed her lips. She moseyed out of the room leaving them undisturbed.


	6. Chapter 6 Masquerade

Chapter Six

Masquerade

_Thanks for the positive feedback for the last chapter. I am glad you enjoyed it. Now, let's party! Here's Masquerade. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Early the next morning, Serenity slipped out of Endymion's bed. He lied asleep with a relaxed smile on his attractive face. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. She did not know what it was about this man that excited her. When she walked back into her room, she was not expecting Diamond to be sitting on her bed waiting for her. She froze as he rushed over to her closing the door with her body. He slammed her against the door knocking the wind out of her temporarily. He slapped her so hard across the cheek, she fell to the floor. He shouted outrage, "You dumb whore. You fucked my brother."

Serenity gloated even with a swollen face and cut up lip as she stumbled to her feet after everything stopped spinning around her. "That's what I am, a whore. And I will fuck as many men as I please. I can assure you that your brother was a better lover than you ever were and quite bigger." He punched her in the stomach causing her to bow over. He tossed her on the bed like she was a rag doll. He crawled on top of her. He wrapped his hands around her neck. She tried to weakly fight him off of her. He choked her until she nearly choked out. Her arms fell to her sides. He shouted angrily, "I already proven to you that I will kill any man you fucked besides me. If you want a blood trail, then so be it. But if you ever fucked my little brother again, his death will be on your hands." He released her.

Serenity's eyes widen as she rolled onto her side gasping for air. He would kill his own brother. He roughly pushed her back on her back. She was numb as he undressed before her then stripped her of her gown. He buried his groin inside her not caring if it hurt her or not. He began to fuck her as a ferocious pace that was meant to cause her pain. She did not pretend to enjoy it this time. She lied unresponsive and silent on her back and allowed him to have his way with her. She turned her head sideways and stared out the window at large mountain peaks in the horizon miles away from Lancaster. She always wanted to go there one day. Diamond grunted as he released himself inside of her. "Since you are well enough to fuck my brother, let's make another baby and you will be my wife." Serenity lied numb in bed long after he dressed himself and left her room. She was still staring out the window.

Later on that morning, Endymion woke up and stretched out his arms with a wide grin on his face showing off his perfect white teeth. He exhaled the fresh air, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He then turned to his side and was immediately saddened to find Serenity long gone. Her spot where she slept was now cold and made up. He could not believe that he slept so long and peaceful. He was a light sleeper and usually woke up from the simplest sound. After their lovemaking last night, he fell into a deep, peaceful and dreamless slumber. He did not know whether Serenity slept with him because she desired him or wanted to get back at his brother. She was after all an associate of Lita so it meant she whored herself for a living.

Endymion emerged downstairs in a three piece black suit. He was surprised his brother had not yet come down from breakfast. Diamond was always prompt and on time with everything. Endymion sat down at the breakfast table alone as the maid Esmeralda served him his breakfast. He thanked her. She smiled as she purposely bent over to give him a better view of her breasts. Yet, they no longer aroused him. He only had eyes for Serenity. His mind wandered absentmindedly back to Serenity again. Last night was the best night he had in a long time. His favorite part about last night was holding her in his arms afterwards like he used to hold Mina. It was nice to feel the warmth of a woman's love again. A part of him hoped the connection he felt with Serenity last night was real. It would upset him if it meant nothing to her.

When Diamond sauntered into the dining room moments later, Endymion acted as if he was not guilty of making love to his brother's mistress last night. He greeted his big brother normally with a smile. Diamond took his seat at the head of the table. Esmeralda served him his breakfast while his butler brought him a copy of the morning newspaper on a silver tray. Diamond smiled at his little brother and greeted him, "Good morning, Endymion" as he flipped through the morning newspaper, _The Lancaster Daily News_. Another business the Lancaster family owned. Esmeralda poured Diamond a cup of coffee and fixed it exactly like her master preferred. Once she was finished, she stood at attention behind him.

The doors opened. Endymion anticipated the delight of seeing Serenity. He was slightly disappointed when he saw it was Lady Beryl Morgan. He walked over to greet her and kiss her cheek. Beryl was a childhood friend and the woman his father wanted him to marry. When he cancelled their long engagement to marry a commoner, his father never forgave him. He stripped him of his title and inheritance. At the age of eight and twenty, Endymion was surprised Beryl had not yet married. Back in the day, men threw themselves at her feet begging her to marry them. Yet, Beryl's family was wealthy beyond means. She had enough money to take her time and choose. Plus, her older brother owned the townhouse that Beryl lived in. She never had to marry and still would remain a wealthy woman for the rest of her days.

Beryl was a daring, voluptuous woman with a confident, larger than life personality. She was very beautiful with long, wavy fiery red hair, a well-endowed bosom, small waist, and shapely, curvy bottom. She had a beauty mark near the corner of her mouth that drove men wild. She was very accomplished with her music and mastery of the piano, violin, and harp. Her artwork was displayed in national art museums and her book of poetry published under a pseudonym. While it was not considered proper for a woman to have any ambition besides being a good wife and mother, Beryl constantly challenged the norms of their society. She hunted game with the men and rode her horse astride when noblewomen only rode sidesaddle. She also spoke several languages fluently and travelled all over the continent. It was rumored that she had many lovers over the years. Yet, no one could prove it was true.

Endymion stayed in contact with Beryl during his college years. But after Mina witnessed their friendship and especially when she saw how beautiful and naturally seductive Beryl was, Endymion distanced himself from his longtime friend in respect of his wife's feelings. It's been years since he last spoke to her or saw her in person.

He held her hand and said, "You're as beautiful as ever Lady Beryl."

Beryl teased, "And you are more handsome than ever Lord Endymion." Endymion and Beryl laughed as Endymion escorted and helped her into her seat. Diamond rolled his eyes as he flipped to the next page of the newspaper.

Endymion and Beryl conversed across the table with one another. Diamond let their conversation of catching up on each other's lives flow over him until Beryl suggested something to his brother that caught his attention. Beryl suggested to Diamond, "We should have a ball in Endymion's honor."

Endymion shook his head. "No way! I detest balls."

Beryl teased Endymion, "Well, a masquerade then. It'll be fun."

Endymion mocked as he took a bite out of his toast, "I detest balls with masks too." Beryl smirked at him. Endymion grinned at Beryl.

Diamond agreed with Beryl. "It's a great idea. It will reintroduce you to society and let all the eligible women in Lancaster know that you are back on the market like Beryl here." Beryl playfully punched Diamond's arm.

Endymion asked, "And why do you want me to marry off?"

Diamond leaned forward. "So you can stop dipping into things that don't belong to you." Endymion turned pale. Diamond knew about last night with Serenity. Diamond abruptly excused himself drawing Beryl's attention to him as Endymion looked off into the distance like he had just lost his best friend. "I have matters to attend to in town since I run everything anyway." Endymion flinched at his brother's jab at his inactivity. Diamond glanced at Beryl. "But yes, we will have a masquerade tomorrow night in Endymion's honor." He smiled at her. "I leave you in charge Beryl to throw it together and just don't go overboard with the expenses."

Beryl pouted, "Ahh…you're no fun, Diamond." Diamond smiled at her amused before walking off leaving Beryl alone with Endymion.

Serenity lied in bed. She turned on her side with her arm underneath her fluffy pillow and her head resting on top of her pillow. Her lips were cut. Her cheek was swollen from Diamond hitting her. Her rib was slightly cracked. Her insides were irritated with small cuts since Diamond had dry, rough sex with her. It burned to urinate and when she cleaned herself, she saw a little blood on the cloth. Molly came in as she always did after Diamond attacked Serenity and cleansed and dressed her wounds. She tried to lighten the mood talking about trivial things but Serenity was a shell of her former self with no light in those big blue eyes of hers. Molly left her a glass of water and two red pills again on her nightstand before silently slipping out the room. Serenity never took the pills from yesterday since she hated taking medicine. She feared Molly would be upset with her so she hid them in a small crack in the floor. She took a sip of her water. She stared at the red pills on the nightstand. She reached for them and scooped them up in her hand. She stopped mid-way to her mouth when she heard footsteps. She set the pills back down on the nightstand for later.

She heard a knock on her door. When she did not respond, she heard another knock. The door opened and closed. Serenity turned her head and saw Endymion standing in her room with a shock expression on his face. She sat up in bed showing Endymion what his brother did to her. He remained silent as she watched the range of emotions go through him. He turned white and he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides.

He spoke quietly, "Why?"

Serenity spoke. "I was disobedient. I deserved to be punished."

He shook his head. "You don't deserve this. No woman deserves to be hurt by a man."

Serenity said, "Why does God chose our families? Why are some children born rich while others are born poor? Why were you born a prince and I, a commoner? Why are some of us lucky and some of us are unlucky? This is my fate. My life was meant to be a life of unhappiness. I understand this now. This is what God wants from me. So when your brother returns home, I will accept his proposal and become his wife. I will be a duchess and bear his children. And I will be the obedient, submissive wife he desires."

"Serenity, don't give up on yourself. You sound like you are giving up on yourself."

"I am accepting the reality. I am finally growing up and playing the role I was assigned to in life."

"Serenity, don't. We'll figure something out."

Serenity laughed as if his statement was ridiculous. "You can't save me from your brother. You couldn't even save your wife." Her words stung. "I see that now. You fear him like everyone else does. All helping me will do is make you his next target. He'll kill you. Your children will be fatherless and unprotected. He will gained custody of your children, and I would not wish this life on my worst enemy. So leave and forget about me."

"I care about you."

Serenity uttered in a sharp contemptuous tone, "Last night meant nothing to me. I fucked you to piss your brother off. I have done the same with plenty of men." Endymion looked hurt. His sapphire eyes cut away from her. He listened as she added with a softer, sympathetic tone, "Leave Endymion. I have nothing left to say to you." She turned back on her side and became silent again. He stepped out of the room. A tear slipped from the corner of Serenity's eye.

Endymion angrily hurried down the stairs upset by Serenity's words. His temper flared as he left out of the house slamming the front door shut. He did something he had not done since he was a kid. He ran. He suddenly could not breathe and felt trapped in his own skin. He stripped off the confinements of his garments as he ran down the lawn. Molly stopped mid-way cleaning the windows when she saw Lord Endymion losing his mind and stripping off his clothes, but she refused to turn away.

**He remembered his conversation with Lita:**

_ Endymion laughed. "You expect me to travel to my brother's home to save a whore."_

_ Lita said, "Mina told me of all the things you aspired to do as a lawyer like helping the less fortunate and those who could not defend themselves. Yet, now you have the power to make a difference and you do nothing. Mina would be ashamed of you."_

_ "Don't you dare mention my wife's name!"_

_ "She was my sister long before she was my wife!"_

"Get the hell out of my house."

** He remembered his conversation with his cousin Andrew:**

_ "Your father had a change of heart before he passed. You actually made him proud of what you accomplished cousin despite his stripping you of your title and wealth. He changed his will and left half of his fortune to you. I am splitting the duties of your father as Duke of Lancaster between Diamond and you. You will preside over the South of Lancaster and your brother over the North."_

_ "Diamond will not be pleased. He is entitled to inherit the entire region. It is his birthright."_

_ "And Diamond has too much power and influence over the nobility. The power of the royal family is only as powerful as the nobility that supports them. My wife and I have not yet produced a male heir to the throne. If anything happens to me…."_

_ Endymion interrupted, "Then Diamond could become the next king. " Andrew nodded. A sense of dread came over Endymion imagining the tyranny the kingdom would be under if Diamond became king. Andrew had a right to be worried. Diamond was ruthless and once he became Duke, he would rise up the noblemen and attempt to oust Andrew out of power._

_ "From that ominous look on your face, I see you agree with me." _

_ "Cousin, I would love to help but I have no desire to be Earl or Lord or to rule over Lancaster."_

"Endymion, you are my father's nephew. Your mother is my aunt, Princess Audora of our beloved country. Like your brother Diamond, you are also a royal blood prince of Noland. I have seen you fight for the goodwill of our people and the good you have done amongst the commoners. You have the power to make a difference and put into effect the laws and policies that will benefit the people."

**He remembered his conversation with Diamond:**

Diamond leaned back in his chair with his legs cross. "And what brings my brother here to my house after five years?"

Endymion joked, "I guess that is it for small talk."

Diamond said, "I have an entire city to run. The banks, churches, restaurants, factories, mills, overseas trades, and even appeasing the nobility and the peasants are all great responsibilities of mine. The Lancaster blood runs strong through our veins even though you choose to deny yours and pretend to be a common as your late wife."

"Not acting like an arrogant ass like you, does not mean I denounced my royal blood. I care about the commonwealth of our people."

"Yet, you do nothing about it but stay in your mansion on top of the hill and mourn over your dead wife. For the last five years, I have run everything in both cities while you keep the title of Earl in name only. Is your king that frighten of me overtaking his throne?"

"Oh, like you have no desire to be king and absolute ruler."

"If I wanted our cousin Andrew dead, I have spies throughout the kingdom with one word from me will slit his throat and make me the new king."

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

Diamond chuckled. "I learnt that you don't have to be head to run the show. Andrew is not an idiot. He knows if he defies me or his noblemen whose crops feeds his people. He will lose his throne. Even a king does not have absolute power but I do."

"Lita came to me quite upset a few days ago. She said you burnt down her home and killed the girls inside. Is that true brother?"

Diamond looked amused at his brother. "You want me to confess to an accusation made by a whore to another Lord of Noland. You are too much, little brother."

Endymion laughed. "There are rumors of your madness, brother. All I am here to ask if it is true."

Diamond leaned over to his little brother placing his hand behind his head as their foreheads touched. "We both know brother. That whether I am guilty or innocent of this accusation, there is not a damn thing you can do about it." Endymion and Diamond laughed.

**He remembered his conversation with Serenity moments ago: **

Serenity laughed as if his statement was ridiculous. "You can't save me from your brother. You couldn't even save your wife." Her words stung. "I see that now. You fear him like everyone else does. All helping me will do is make you his next target. He'll kill you. Your children will be fatherless and unprotected. He will gained custody of your children, and I would not wish this life on my worst enemy. So leave and forget about me."

He arrived at the edge of the lake. He stripped off his pants until he stood in his naked glory and dived deep into the water. As he swam underneath the water, he had a flashback of a time he took Mina on holiday for the weekend.

The teenaged sweethearts had recently married against their parents' wishes. Both of their parents disowned them and cut the two young lovebirds off financially. For the first time in their lives, Mina and Endymion had to learn how to survive on their own without their parents' support. The first lesson was that love does not pay the bills when both of them had to move off of campus since their parents stopped paying their tuition and room and board. Luckily, they met an elderly innkeeper and her husband, who compassionately allowed the young newlyweds to stay in a tiny apartment on top of the bar rent-free in exchange for free labor around the inn. With helping out around the inn and working part-time jobs to pay for school and the bills, Endymion and Mina were exhausted and stressed. One of their school friends saw this and gave them access to his family's cottage for the weekend as a wedding gift. Endymion and Mina happily accepted and thanked their friend.

Mina and Endymion arrived at the small, comfortable looking cottage isolated in the woods. It was a fully furnished cottage with a fully stocked icebox and small wine cedar in the back. Endymion and Mina stuffed their faces with food and got drunk on the wine. A wasted Endymion had a terrible idea of going skinny dipping in a lake he saw up the road. An equally drunk Mina stupidly agreed as they raced out of the cottage. They trespassed on private property and skinny dipped into the dark, shallow water. A minute later, they raced right back out of the freezing cold water cursing and screaming. They gathered up their clothes and raced butt naked through the woods back to the cottage. Once they made it back to the cottage, Endymion quickly built a fire in the fireplace as Mina wrapped herself in a warm blanket as her body shivered and her teeth chattered. When Endymion finished building a large, blazing fire, he turned around and saw Mina's beautiful body before him. His eyes darkened as he rose to his feet and faced her. He never saw her naked before. She watched him with hooded eyes as his arousal grew for her. She blushed bashfully and her eyes grew wide as she looked at all of him for the first time. A force they did not understand pulled them closer together until they stood inches away from one another. Endymion cupped Mina's face with one hand and pulled her closer to him with his other hand. She slid her arms around his neck as her blanket dropped to the floor. He brushed his lips softly against hers before kissing her softly on the lips wrapping his arms around her body. Endymion scooped Mina into his arms and carried over to the small sofa bed in the corner. He pulled the thick covers over their bodies as they consummated their marriage and surrendered their innocence to one other.

Endymion swam to the surface of the lake. He emerged above the water gasping for air. He suddenly laughed at himself for how stupid he must have appeared to the servants. When Molly saw him looking in her direction, she turned red and quickly looked the other way like he could actually see her from that far away.

Serenity remained in bed all day yesterday refusing to eat. Molly walked in the following morning bringing the red gown that Diamond had picked out for her to wear tonight for the masquerade. Molly chatted on about trivial things. Yet, Serenity's mind wandered about Diamond and tonight. His business affairs overwhelmed him and prevented him from seeing her since he left her room yesterday morning. She had not yet informed him that she had decided to accept his proposal.

Molly felt sorry for Serenity, being force to marry a man she did not love and into a life she did not want. She tried to cheer her up and told her about how Lord Endymion lost his marbles yesterday and stripped completely naked running across the lawn exposing his wanker. A small smile crept across Serenity's face at the idea of seeing Lord Endymion looking ridiculous. It was the talk of the house of how Lord Endymion stripped across the lawn and skinny dipped into the lake. No one had seen him since yesterday.

Serenity assumed that he had decided to leave earlier than expected. Then, Molly informed her that she overheard Esmeralda telling another maid that she overheard Lord Endymion telling Lord Diamond that he was going out of town to deal with some business affair but will be back in time for the masquerade tonight. Lord Diamond appeared slightly worried but he conceded his brother's hasty departure. Lord Diamond watched from the front steps with his hands clasped together behind his back as Endymion rode off in his carriage.

The castle was lively with extra servants and decorations as everyone prepared for the masquerade. Molly and Esmeralda cleaned and helped get the ballroom ready for the guests under Lady Beryl's supervision. The kitchen staff prepared the food and dessert Lady Beryl wanted served on the menu tonight for the guests. The butler checked on the wine to be served. The rumor mill was buzzing in the castle and throughout the city that their master was going to announce his engagement to Miss Serenity tonight.

Serenity left her room feeling sick to her stomach as she strolled along the grounds. She was tired of being stuck up in her room and longed for fresh air. Being outside in the sunlight made her feel slightly better but after tonight, her life will no longer be hers. Diamond will not allow her to go back on her word. Knowing him, it will be a quick engagement. She wanted to puke and prayed that it was not from being pregnant with his child again. Serenity sighed as she walked back inside.

Lita saw Diamond in the middle of town walking with the owners of the factory. He had signed a deal to build another factory and more jobs for the people. The landowners were less than eager to give up their land, but after Diamond finished with them, they signed off their land to him. Lita walked through the crowd towards him. The sight of him made her sick and angry. She lost everything because of him and he gets away with it because of his name and title. He deserved to die. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. She placed her finger on the trigger knowing that she would be killed immediately after she took the shot. She would die happy knowing that they bastard was dead. She pulled back the trigger to take the shot. A hand quickly grabbed her pulling down the gun and pulled her into the shadows of a small alley. She was surprised to see it was Caleb.

He grabbed the gun from her. He grabbed both sides of her face with his hands. He bent his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't give up your life for him. He's not worth it. Let me handle it." Her body shook. He embraced her as she sobbed into his chest. He tilted his head and rested his cheek on top of her head holding her tightly. When Diamond turned around and looked at the alley, no one was there.

Later that night, the aristocracy across both North and South Lancaster arrived in droves in the finest carriages as their manservants helped them out. Lady Beryl wore a stylish dark purple gown with satin lilac short sleeves that accentuated her curves and large bosom. She wore a matching purple bird mask adorned with sequin jewels and feathers. Her hair was pinned up in a wide array of long bouncy, red curls falling down to her neck. She happily welcomed the guests inside with her arm around Diamond's. He would have been impressed with how quickly and successfully Beryl had thrown together the extravagant affair if he was not furious at two certain individuals. Serenity and Endymion had both disappeared. His brother was running late and no one had seen Serenity since that afternoon. He wondered if she had run away again, but his spies found no traces of her or any inkling that she had left town. She had to be in the city somewhere. Diamond chortled amused as he sipped his champagne at Serenity's naivety. He had spies throughout the entire country. There was nowhere she could run or hide without him finding her and bringing her back home. She would belong to him until she died. Nevertheless, he will teach her a lesson once he found her. For that reason alone, he pushed his irritation with his two beloved ones to the back of his mind and became the jolly host. He became more engaged with his guests with all niceties as he joked and mingled amongst the packed room. The food was plentiful. The entertainment was lively. The orchestra played classical music and the wine was overflowing. His guests danced and mingled with one another wearing masks with beautiful gowns and tuxedos of the latest fashion. He waltzed across the dance floor one time with Lady Beryl to everyone's delight. After their dance, they parted with a kiss and went their separate ways.

As he chatted with a group of gentlemen, Diamond felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around when he saw it was his brother Endymion. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with white eye mask and white gloves. Diamond politely excused himself from his guests. He happily embraced his brother. Diamond held Endymion in a loose embrace and reprimanded him, "You had me worried little brother. You're late."

Serenity suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase. Everyone turned to her and awed at how beautiful she looked in her gorgeous off the shoulder red gown with a golden eye mask on her face and white elbow length gloves on her arms. Her hair was styled in a French twist with long curls dangling from both sides of her face with a small golden crown on top of her head. Her ruby red necklace with golden trimmings and dangling matching earrings glistened in the light. She came down the stairs holding up the front of her dress. Diamond beamed with pride and admiration. The announcer's eyes widen. He hesitated then proclaimed surprised, "I present to you, Serenity, the Countess of Lancaster." Everyone became quiet. The music stopped playing and the jugglers stopped juggling. Diamond stopped smiling as he turned to his little brother. Yet, Endymion was not paying attention to his brother. He focused his attention completely on Serenity. Serenity's eyes searched the crowd, all staring at her, until she spotted Endymion. He smiled at her affectionately. She returned his smile. The crowd parted as she made her way to Endymion. He held out his hand for hers. She accepted his hand. Endymion bowed before her as he lifted her gloved hand to his mouth and lightly kissed her fingers as Serenity curtsied before him. Endymion stood tall as he declared loudly to everyone, "I present to you all, my wife, Lady Serenity Lancaster." The crowd whispered amongst themselves. Everyone knew that the young woman paraded around town with Lord Diamond.

Diamond stared at the two of them holding hands. His mouth twitched. He retorted glaring directly at his brother, "What kind of madness is this, little brother?"

Endymion said nonchalantly, "You told me to find a wife and I did." He turned to Serenity and mocked his brother, "She is quite beautiful, eh big brother?" Diamond fumed.

Diamond said through clenched teeth to Endymion, "You will pay."

Endymion looked unfazed by Diamond's threat as he faced his brother. "No, big brother. Your tyranny is over with. You are right. I am a royal blood prince of Noland too and it is time I do my duty as a Lord of Lancaster." His facial expression turned somber as he added the next part in an authoritative tone, "I place you under arrest for the murder of the Count of Tansinasia."

"You are mad!"

"For the murder of Natalie George, Amber Louise, Enya Williams…."

"I will make you pay!" Endymion continued listing out loud the names of the girls that Diamond had murdered that night at Lita's house along with many other people whose death Diamond was responsible for. Endymion had spent the day talking to the people of North Lancaster and heard about his brother's murderous ways. How he tortured and killed prostitutes. How he intimidated landowners into of selling their lands. How he jacked up the taxes and ousted out the poor so he could use their land for commercial property. Diamond knew that the smoke and fumes were making the people sick and he refused to do anything about it while hundreds died every year. Serenity was surprised at how ruthless Diamond really was.

Diamond laughed like a maniac. He professed dramatically and with conviction, "Do you actually think I care, little brother? I run this city. My power excels the king and every nobleman in this room will support me. You will not make it out of here alive."

"And are you plotting to get rid of the King of Noland?"

Diamond blurted out without thinking, "Yes!"

"Is this true, my dear cousin?" Out of the crowd, a man stepped out wearing a black full face mask. He removed his mask and revealed himself to be King Andrew. Everyone except Diamond bowed before the king. King Andrew strutted over to Diamond. When King Andrew stood in front of his cousin the duke, everyone rose to their feet watching quietly with attentive eyes. Endymion and Serenity stepped back.

King Andrew declared with a glint of triumphant in his eyes, "Under the royal decree, I arrest you under the act of treason against your king and for the murder of the hundreds of people you have personally killed or were responsible in some form or fashion for their deaths. Since you get a kick out of torture, let's go medieval. Your execution will be drawn and quartered until every limb is separated from your body." The crowd gasped. Diamond frowned at the king. King Andrew yelled, "Guards! Arrest him."

Out of nowhere, Guards of Noland, the king's royal guards, surrounded Diamond. Serenity panicked. Endymion automatically slipped a protective arm around Serenity's waist. She stared up at him. But Endymion paid her no mind. She could feel him shaking next to her as he stared at his brother with guilty eyes. Diamond glared at his brother with angry eyes. "Et tu, brother?"

Endymion said tormented for betraying his brother, "You brought this upon yourself."

Diamond glanced at Serenity. He winked at her. "You killed someone again." Serenity's eyes widen. The guards dragged him away.

King Andrew placed a comforting hand on his Endymion's shoulder. "Thank you, cousin. Tomorrow, you will take full control over Lancaster. I will redraw the city at once. I will forever be indebted to you."

Endymion recoiled at the king's touch and frowned at the smug expression on his cousin's face. "I get no joy out of this. I just betrayed my brother. His death is on my hands. There is no celebration for me." He walked off leaving Serenity alone with the king.

King Andrew clapped his hands and announced cheerfully, "Everyone, let there be music and dance!" The orchestra began to play again and the entertainment commenced again. He signaled a footman holding a tray of champagne glasses over to him. Serenity watched as Endymion disappeared into the crowd.

Days later, Endymion gave Diamond's servants a generous severance package and warm letters of recommendation to help them find quick employment elsewhere. Serenity said her good-byes to Molly. She tried to ask Endymion if Molly could come and work for them at East Eaton. He quickly said no in a dismissive, resolute tone. He crossed his legs and flipped through the morning newspaper ignoring her as he drunk his coffee. His mannerisms and coldness reminded her of Diamond.

On the ride to her new home, Serenity and Endymion sat on opposite sides in the carriage. Endymion glanced out the window in deep thought. Serenity studied him. He did not speak to her. He acted like her mere presence repulsed him. His brother would be dead soon and he blamed her for betraying him. Serenity should have been relieved to be free of Diamond. But even with the King's word that Diamond would die, she still felt in her gut that it was not over. She looked at her new husband. A man that she had known only a few days, who treated her as cold as his brother did. She left a monster and was now trapped in a loveless marriage with a stranger who blamed her for his brother's predicament. Serenity turned away and stared out the window. She sighed at how cruel fate could be.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mistress of East Eaton

Chapter Seven

The Mistress of East Eaton

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Happy New Year! I wish all of you a wonderful New Year and hope all your dreams for the New Year come true! Thank you for the great reviews! Now, let's see what happens with Endymion and Serenity arrives at East Eaton. How will Serenity do as the Mistress of East Eaton? Will things be better for Serenity at East Eaton than they were at Diamond's castle? Will Endymion be able to forgive Serenity for his betrayal of his brother? Will the noble Endymion be able to accept someone with an immoral past like Serenity as his wife? It's time to find out. Here's The Mistress of East Eaton. Enjoy!_

Hours later, Serenity and Endymion arrived as East Eaton Hall. Endymion stepped out of the carriage. Nathan held out his hand to help her out of the carriage. He smiled politely as she thanked him. Serenity was stunned when she saw the servants were lined up in a single row to meet her. Endymion introduced her to all of them. Serenity followed behind Endymion and shook each of their hands as the women curtsied and the men bowed before their new mistress after Endymion introduced each of them to Serenity.

Endymion said, "This is Williams, the butler of East Eaton and has been in service of my family for twenty-five years. He practically raised me. This is the head housekeeper, Mrs. Bell. She has been with my family for twenty years. These are our maids, Claudia, Kelsey, and Candice. Kelsey and Candice are also the ladies' maids to my daughters, Lady Chloe and Lady Emily. Claudia will be your lady's maid. She has been employed with our family for a little over a year and can help you get situated. These are my valets, Rogers and Stacks. Rogers is my personal valet and good friend since we were little boys. Stacks is the personal valet to my sons, Lord Christopher and Lord Benjamin. These are my footmen, Charlie and Edward. Charlie has been with us for over five years, and Edward recently started two weeks ago. This is our wonderful cook, Mrs. Samson. She has been with my family for thirty years. This is our new kitchen maid, Hannah. She's been with us for a few weeks and is a quick learner. You already know Nathan, my coachman and this man over here is our gardener Liam."

Serenity was overwhelmed and felt way out of her league. From the snobbish way Williams stared at her, she feared he was quite aware. She took a deep breath and put on a brave façade. She smiled pleasantly and said to the servants with her hands clasped in front of her, "It is nice to meet all of you, and I hope we are all happy together." They smiled and nodded their heads at her. Endymion thanked the servants and dismissed them. They separated and went back to their job duties. Williams instructed Charlie and Edward to grab the master and mistress' luggage from the carriage.

Once the servants had dismissed, Endymion dropped his happy façade. He strode into the house with his head bent down checking the time on his pocket watch. Serenity quickly followed behind. She wondered why he did not introduce her to his children. There was no way she was going to ask him. She was afraid he would snap at her and call her his little whore like his brother always did. Like his brother, Serenity realized that Endymion could act civil when he wanted to. He was all good manners and pleasant to her in front of his servants even though he had not spoken one word to her since they left North Lancaster.

Endymion glanced up and was surprised to see his mother had returned home. She stood in the middle of the main entrance hall wearing a black gown with a white lace high neckline. Her silver hair was styled in a bun and her violet eyes very angry. His smile faded when he saw the disgusted manner she looked at him. He slowly approached her. She slapped him harshly across the cheek. Endymion turned his head.

Endymion turned to his mother in shock holding his cheek. "Mother…"

She reproached him outraged and shaken, "How could you? He was your brother!"

Endymion cried out in his defense, "He was responsible for hundreds of people's deaths. He was a monster."

She raised her voice higher and shouted, "He was our monster!" Endymion's eyes widen. "I've always known that your brother was special, but you should have protected him. Your father would turn over in his grave ashamed of you." She looked passed Endymion at Serenity standing in the doorway. She bit out spitefully, "All for your brother's whore." She walked off. Endymion stood in the middle of the floor hurt and shaken by his mother's words. His mother's words had no effect on Serenity since she was used to people treating her cruelly her entire life. Yet, Serenity sympathized with Endymion. He did not deserve his mother's cruel words. Without looking at her, Endymion sprinted up the stairs leaving Serenity standing alone in the grand hallway of her new home.

Word spread across the kingdom that the former Duke of Lancaster was quartered and drawn. His limbs were scattered across the country from coast to coast. Diamond's spies throughout the kingdom was hunted down, tortured, and executed by the order of the king for treason. Endymion retreated to the shadows of his study drowning himself in his sorrow and grief over betraying his brother.

Endymion had not spoken to Serenity since he introduced her to the staff days ago. She ate her meals alone since the master of the house refused to leave his quarters. Serenity spent her days walking along the beautiful grounds of East Eaton or in the library reading from the vast literature of books. Well, she tried. She was never good with school. She said out loud, "The c-cat c-crawled-"

"The cat crawled up the tree. The old spinster became mad, grabbed her broom, and knocked the cat off the tree." Serenity turned behind her and saw a pretty little girl around four or five with long ebony pigtails and deep blue eyes. She wore a pretty black baby doll dress. She sympathized with Serenity, "It's okay if you have trouble reading. I used to have troubled with reading when I was little, but I got better. You have to concentrate. That's what my papa always tells me."

Serenity looked amused as the little girl who perched herself on the seat next to her. Serenity asked, "And how old are you now?"

The little girl unconsciously used her hands a lot to emphasize things when she spoke. "Well, I was three when I started learning to read, but after a lot of hard work and practice, I learnt when I was four. I'll be five in next month. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one. I made my birthday yesterday."

The little girl's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "Wow! Your birthday was yesterday?" Serenity grinned showing off her pretty toothy smile as she nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Mrs. Samson could have baked you a cake, and we could have thrown you a big party."

Serenity giggled. "I did not want to be a bother."

The little girl held out her tiny hand, "I'm Emily. What's your name?"

Serenity reached over and shook her hand, "I'm Serenity."

Emily let go and asked curiously, "Are you my new mother?"

Serenity explained, "Well, I am married to your father now. So I guess that makes me your stepmother."

Emily smiled happily. "Yay! I never had a mother before." She added sadly, "My mommy died two days after my brother and I were born."

Serenity sympathized, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. My mother died when I was little too."

Emily looked at her like something puzzled her. Emily asked out of the blue, "Are you a whore?"

Serenity's eyes widen. "Why do you ask?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "That's what grandmamma calls you in front of the servants." Serenity snorted.

Serenity shook her head. "Nah, just Serenity." Emily smiled. She glanced at the thin book in Serenity's hand.

Emily asked, "Would you like me to teach you how to read?"

Serenity smiled. "I'll love for you to." Emily crawled into Serenity's lap. She held the book in her tiny hands.

Emily flipped to the beginning of the book. "I am a great teacher. I taught Mr. Paddington to read."

"Who's Mr. Paddington?"

She said nonchalant, "My teddy bear."

"I see."

Emily pointed to the first page. "Now, you have to sound out the words and break them apart. Like the C makes a _ca_ sound and you add it to_ at_ then you combine the two sounds together. Now, let's do it together."

Endymion stood in the doorway dressed in a three piece suit. Williams fetched his frock waistcoat and helped him slip it on. He smiled as he watched the scene of Emily teaching Serenity how to read. He was surprised at how easily Serenity won Emily over. Emily was usually shy when it came to strangers. But she warmed up to Serenity instantly. He placed on his top hat, grabbed his briefcase and left out the front door. Williams smiled at the scene too. He softly closed the door to not disturb them.

"Is she alive?" Serenity heard a little boy said.

"Of course she is alive, idiot." a little girl said.

"She's quite beautiful." An older boy said.

"She looks like mother." An older girl said. Serenity opened her eyes to find four sets of blue eyes on four little faces staring down at her face. They were extremely close to her face. She sat up in bed as they slowly backed away.

The oldest girl giggled as she sat on the side of the bed wearing a white sailor dress with navy blue trimmings and her long golden locks braided into a long single braid hanging over her shoulder. "Don't mind them, mother. They are not used to seeing a mother. I was five when mama died. Chris was only three. And the twins Emily and Ben were only two days old. So you are like a beautiful princess from a fairytale to us."

The little boy asked, "Is it okay if we called you mother?"

Serenity stared at the four children. The oldest son Chris had short blonde hair and blue eyes while the younger two had black hair and blue eyes like his father. The older two resembled their mother, while the younger two resembled their father. Serenity felt sorry for these children being deprived of a mother for all these years. Yet, she had absolutely no idea how to be one. Her mother worked most of the time until the day she died. The children also acted like they never seen another woman before besides their grandmother and the female servants.

She was sure a man as attractive and well-endowed as Lord Lancaster had women parading around him. Yet if he did, it apparently had no lasting impact on his children.

Serenity sighed and smiled at each of them looking at her with warm blue eyes. "If you like…" She laughed when they cheered and jumped on her.

Serenity spent the days playing with the kids and running around the house with them to her new mother-in-law's disdain. The servants found it quite amusing and were delighted that the Lancaster children were happy again and having fun. They ran around the estate. Emily and Chloe helped Serenity with her reading and writing. She was slightly ashamed that a four-year-old was a better reader and writer than she was. She felt herself holding back the desire to apologize to Emily for messing up. Emily always slapped her hand on her forehead and let out a dramatic sigh when Serenity got words wrong and said, "Let's do it again."

Serenity helped Chris learnt how to tie a tie and with his dancing since he had two left feet. He became upset very easily when things did not come naturally to him. He grew frustrated every time he messed up and missed a step and had a temper tantrum refusing to dance again. It also did not help that his sisters sometimes teased him about his horrible dancing. Serenity quickly reprimanded the girls and demanded they apologized to their brother immediately, which they always did. Afterwards, Serenity would always knelt down and remind him that she was not a great dancer either but with practice she became better. He always smiled and nodded at her words of encouragement then they would start practicing again. The twins always found their way into her bed and slept in her warm embrace. Sometimes she would wake up with the twins cuddled up next to her without knowing they had snuck in during the night.

Serenity even took the children into town with Nathan driving them in the carriage. She brought them ice-cream and sweets which their father never let them have. She enjoyed playing with the children and spending time with them. She hardly saw Endymion, and it did not bother her at all. She could happily live her life without seeing him again. The atmosphere of East Eaton was happier and she did not feel scared of being harmed or pretended to be someone that she was not. She felt free and it was great news that Lady Audora had finally returned to her home in the capital city of Noland.

Two weeks had passed since she married Endymion. The children happily joined her for breakfast. They were all surprised when Endymion strolled into the room wearing a dark green three piece business suit. The children happily greeted their father, "Good morning, papa!"

Endymion said happily taking his seat at the head of the table, "Good morning children." He greeted the servants as they poured him his morning cup of coffee and served him his breakfast. Something was different about him. He seemed much happier and at peace. He glanced up across the table and stared at Serenity. "Good morning, Serenity." She was surprised he spoke to her. He usually pretended she did not exist.

Serenity said, "Good morning, Lord Lancaster." Charlie and Edward scoffed as they stood off to the side. Williams stood at attention behind Endymion and cleared his throat at the two footmen. The two young men quickly straightened up.

Endymion teased, "Serenity, you are my wife now. Call me Endymion or Endy. But there is no need to be so formal." She nodded in agreement and looked down and began to eat her breakfast. He eyed her for a few seconds more before looking away and began to eat his breakfast too.

He looked at his children and said, "The circus is in North Lancaster today. Anyone want to go?"

The children's eyes widen in surprise as they stared at one another. They quickly raised their hands in delight. Emily held up both of her hands.

Endymion smiled at his children then turned his gaze to Serenity. Endymion and Serenity's eyes locked as they laughed together at the children. The children began to talk loudly amongst themselves of all the things they wanted to do once they get to the circus. Serenity broke away from his gaze. Serenity did not know what was happening to Endymion and her but she liked it. She liked the warm feeling her body felt around him even though he did not really care for her as a wife or anything else.

After breakfast, Serenity returned to her rooms to find Claudia there. Serenity was confused but Claudia informed her as she led to her wardrobe closet that Master Endymion had summoned her to help Serenity get ready for their outing. Claudia dressed her in a pretty green gown that matched the color of the Master Endymion's suit. It had a white lace high collared neckline and puffy short sleeves. Claudia styled Serenity's hair in a neat chignon and placed on a pretty straw touring hat adorned with dried pink and white roses on a floral wreath with white ribbons on her head. Serenity thanked Claudia, who had instantly become a good friend to her. Claudia smiled and bid her mistress a good trip before leaving Serenity's room. Serenity stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful and looked like the part of a lady, but she did not feel like she deserved this happiness or this life. She should be a maid like Claudia not the Countess of Lancaster or Endymion's wife. Endymion and his children deserved someone much better than her. She sighed.

Later on that morning, everyone hopped into the carriage. Chris and Ben sat next to their father while Chloe and Emily sat on the opposite side next to Serenity. A sleepy Emily crawled on Serenity's lap and fell asleep cuddled in Serenity's arms resting her little head against Serenity's bosom. Serenity softly caressed the little girl's soft hair. Endymion smiled at the gesture.

After arriving at the travelling circus in North Lancaster, Endymion gave each of the children a few gold coins to go off and play games. Serenity and Endymion strolled along the fairgrounds. Serenity looked down when she saw his fingers brushed against hers nervously. He grabbed her hand and tightened his grip. Serenity smiled as she nervously tucked a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened when the gust of wind blew her hat off her head. Before she could move, Endymion chased after it. He nearly fell when he bent down to retrieve the hat as the wind was about to blow it away again. Serenity smiled brightly with delight as Endymion picked up the hat and brushed off the dirt with his hand. He strode back over to her. Serenity smiled at him as he placed the hat back on her head and tied the ribbons securely around her face so it would not fly away again. She thanked him. He smiled warmly at her. He held out the crook of his arm for her. She smiled as she slipped her arm around his as they began to walk along the grounds again.

Serenity was amazed as they stood in the crowds at the different sideshows. They watched the overweight, full bearded lady in a cage then the world's strongest man in a black one piece leotard lifting up a two hundred and fifty pound dumbbell with one hand. The crowd erupted in cheer and applauded the strongman. Endymion looked unimpressed and slightly bored until they reached an exhibit and stood in a small crowd watching a beautiful woman with three breasts in a cage do absolutely nothing but sit in a chair facing the crowd like a statue and look beautiful with a deadpanned expression on her face. Endymion applauded the woman as everyone looked at him like he lost his mind. The woman broke character and cracked a small smile watching him. Serenity burst into laughter enjoying this carefree version of Endymion as people stared at the couple like they were nuts. She dragged a feigningly reluctant Endymion away from the exhibit. They went to see a fire breather blowing fire out of his mouth and then the Indian snake charmer hypnotizing a cobra out of a basket with his pungi. While Serenity was mesmerized by the entertainment as she giggled and dragged him from one show to the next, Endymion received the greatest pleasure from watching her have fun and enjoy herself. When he saw the advertisement for the travelling circus in the newspaper this morning, he figured she would like something like this as much as the children would. He turned his attention back to the show as he joined in as everyone applauded the snake charmer for an excellent show.

The children kept running back to their parents asking for more money to go on more rides and play more games. The entire Lancaster clan finally gathered together at the center of the circus and met up with the rest of the crowd to see the show inside the big red and white striped tent. The circus theme music began to play very loudly as soon as the crowd settled in. Ben and Emily and giggled when they saw the little circus monkeys playing the flutes and banging the cymbals together. Chloe sat on the bench next to her father. Emily sat on her father's lap. Chris sat between his parents. Serenity sat with Ben on her lap with her arms wrapped around him. They laughed at the clown family slapping each other around with their big white gloved hands and pulling each other's red squeaky noses. Ben bawled over laughing when water squirted out of the flower on one the clowns' shirt soaking the other clown's face and red curly hair. Everyone laughed as the now angry wet clown grabbed a big rubber bat and began to chase the clown who squirted him around the arena with the bat. A tiny dwarfish clown came out running around on a large rolling ball with a terrified look on his face trying not to fall. Another clown came out riding on a large tricycle as the audience applauded the clown family. The children marveled in delight at how the beautiful lady with flawless hair in a sparkling blue and silver sequin leotard and stockings did acrobatics on top of the elephant. The crowd gasped then applauded when the elephant dropped to its feet and rolled over on its back with the woman still on it. It then rolled on its stomach with the smiling woman perfectly okay on its back with her hands in the air as everyone applauded her. She waved to the crowd with a beautiful smile on her face as she rode out of the arena sitting on top of the elephant. Chris and Ben were amazed when the ringmaster tamed the scary African lion with his whip and the lion jumped through a large ring of fire roaring loudly. Emily pointed out to her father the acrobat family doing flips in the air and catching one another on swinging trapezes high in the sky without any nets. A tightrope walker in a yellow skin suit walked on very thin high wire about twenty feet in the air holding a long balancing pole in his hands. Endymion looked amazed also. He turned to Chloe with a big smile on his face. She was not there. He looked around for her calling out her name. He could hardly hear himself speak because the music was so loud. His smile faded as he started to panic. He turned to Serenity. She saw the frightened look on his face. She saw Chloe was missing. Serenity held onto the children as Endymion leapt off the bench running around the grounds searching for his daughter Chloe. He stopped people asking them if they saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. They all told him no. He screamed out her name but he could not see her anywhere.

Several hours later, he argued with the police, who tried to convince him that she might have run away. Endymion scolded them, "I know my daughter. She is responsible. She would never go anywhere without an adult she could trust. This is not like Chloe!"

The deputy chief constable said, "We have to wait forty-eight hours to file a missing report."

Endymion snarled, "I am the Earl of Lancaster. I run this city. Now, either you do your job and find my daughter or you won't have your job by tomorrow."

The deputy chief constable quickly said, "Yes, your lordship." He bowed and scrambled off with the other two officers.

They were in the bar where Lita and Caleb worked. The bar was empty besides Caleb sitting on top of a table clad in a white club-collared long-sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone and brown cotton trousers. His arms were folded across his chest. Lita and Serenity were upstairs in the apartment with the children.

Endymion cried out loudly angrily snatching one of the chairs and tossing it violently across the room as the legs broke off once it crashed on the floor, "Damn it!" It was ten hours later and after midnight. He massaged the back of his neck frustrated and ready to explode inside.

Caleb jumped. "Are you sure she did not run away?" Endymion glared at Caleb like he asked a dumb question. Caleb quickly added in his defense, "I mean kids do run away. Maybe she wanted attention or maybe she was unhappy at home."

Endymion said pacing the floor frustrated, "Chloe is the happiest little girl I know. She inherited her happy temperament from her mother. Chloe was happy. She knows not to go anywhere by herself and all the children have been extremely happy since Serenity arrived. They are all in love with her. Chloe did not run away. Somebody took her."

"Do you have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of. There was Diamond, but he is dead now."

"Are you sure?"

Endymion stopped pacing. He turned to Caleb and said in sarcastic manner, "Yes, the king was personally there. My mother wept. Of course, he is dead. The only people Chloe would leave with are my mother and me." He ran his hands through his hair. "How could someone snatch her when she was sitting next to me? I am a horrible father."

Caleb smirked. "You are many things Lord Lancaster, but a horrible father is not one of them."

Endymion smiled sadly. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

The police spent two days searching the city for the whereabouts of Lady Chloe Lancaster and found no traces of her. Endymion even ordered the police to search Diamond's castle, but they searched the place up and down and found no signs of her. No one saw her. Endymion offered a large award. Plenty of people soon brought forth little girls with blonde hair and blue eyes but none of them were Chloe.

After two days, Endymion sent Serenity and the children away to East Eaton without him. He was determined not to return home until he found Chloe. The children embraced and kissed their father before Nathan helped the children into the carriage parked in front of the inn. Serenity embraced Caleb and Lita. Lita kissed her cheek. Serenity moved to step on the steps of the carriage and hop into the carriage. She hesitated when someone grabbed her hand. She looked down then up and saw it was Endymion. He pulled her back down and off to the side. Nathan smiled as he walked off to the front of the carriage to climb into the driver's seat.

Endymion stood in front of Serenity holding both of her hands. He said, "The manor will be heavily guarded. I am aware that you love walking the grounds, but I don't want you to go outside for any reasons. Please watch over my children. They mean the world to me. I love them more than life itself." Serenity smiled.

"I will, Lord Lancaster."

He lifted up her chin with one long finger until she faced him. He smiled down at her trying to make light of the situation. "I told you, it's Endymion." She nodded with a weak smile. He bent down and captured her lips in a simple, sweet kiss. She closed her eyes and he pulled her closer into his arms as their kiss intensified into something more. She began to crumple under his kiss as her lips parted. His tongue delved into her mouth teasing her until she surrendered. She fervidly returned his kiss. He slowly parted from her as they both let out a soft sigh of sorrow. He opened his eyes to see Serenity staring starry-eyed at him.

He said quietly, "Serenity, I know I have not shown it. But you also mean a great deal to me. My fondness of you grows each day so please be safe." Serenity nodded as he helped her into the carriage. Endymion closed the door and tapped the back of the carriage. Nathan drove off. The children all sat on the side that Serenity sat on. Chris embraced a quiet, somber Emily. Serenity comforted a sad Ben with one hand and touched her tingling lips with her other hand. She rested her head against the window as they took the gloomy, silent ride home to East Eaton.


	8. Chapter 8 Little Lost Princess

Chapter Eight

The Little Lost Princess

Hello everyone! I'm back with the second to last chapter. Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. It's time to find out the fate of Chloe. Is she dead or alive? Let's see what happens next in The Lords of Lancaster. I'll be back with the conclusion of our story next week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Three weeks had passed since Chloe's disappearance. Serenity did all she could to cheer up the children, but they remained sad and the happiness in the home disappeared with Chloe. People started giving up hope of ever finding Chloe and many feared the child was dead. The police began searching around the lakes and riverbanks to see if her body would be found floating along one of them. Lady Audora had returned to East Eaton. She was upset about the disappearance of her granddaughter. She tried to blame Serenity for losing the child, but Chris quickly came to Serenity's defense and informed his grandmother that Serenity was not at fault. Serenity knew the older woman only wanted someone to blame. Serenity placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Serenity started to take her role as mistress of East Eaton seriously. The staff and the children needed guidance.

She had not seen Endymion in weeks and received letters from Lita that he was a shadow of his former self. He was fatigued and pale with dark circles from insomnia and he hardly slept. He hardly ate and was dropping weight a rapid pace. He had no desire to eat or sleep. He was obsessed with finding his daughter. The police did find a body of a mutilated little girl floating along the river. They feared it was Chloe. After performing an autopsy, it was discovered that the little girl was not Chloe. The search was becoming hopeless with no leads. There was also no ransom note from the kidnappers. Lita feared Chloe was lost to them forever.

The children slept in bed with Serenity every night, all afraid that the boogeyman was going to take them too like he did Chloe. Serenity heard a strange noise. Her eyes popped up. She sat up in her bed. She scanned the room and saw nothing there but shadows. She slowly crawled out of the bed being careful not to wake the children. Emily, once cried when she woke up and found Serenity was not there. Serenity had only gone to use to the bathroom but Emily thought the boogeyman had taken her too. It took Serenity over an hour to get the scared child back to sleep.

Serenity slipped her small feet into her slippers and slipped on her robe over her nightgown. She tied the rope around her small waist. She grabbed a candle and cautiously walked the dark, empty hallways of East Eaton. The manor was extremely dark and creepy at night full of dark corners and shadows. She heard footsteps. She panicked. She slowly peeped around the corner and saw nothing there except another very, long hallway. Serenity blinked her eyes twice when she saw a woman materialized before her eyes. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeved house gown with a high neckline and was barefooted. She turned her head towards Serenity. Serenity's jaw dropped when she saw it was Endymion's late wife, Lady Mina Lancaster. She turned back around and began to walk down the hallway. Serenity followed her to a part of the manor that Serenity had never seen before. Mina walked through a door. Serenity banged her head against the door remembering from her throbbing headache that she was not a ghost. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knelt down and grabbed a pin out of hair and picked the lock. The door unlocked. She walked in. She was surprised when she saw it led to a hidden staircase. Mina's ghost materialized again going through the door at the top of the stairway. Serenity raced up the stairs. The door was locked. Serenity knelt down and picked the lock again. The door opened and Serenity was surprised to find it looked like a small office. The furniture was covered with white sheets. Mina walked towards the desk. She caressed the desk and looked up at Serenity. She disappeared. Serenity looked around but Mina was long gone.

She strode over to the desk holding the candlestick in her hand. She used her other hand and tossed off the sheet. She coughed when a whiff of dust bunnies surrounded her. She looked at the desk and searched the drawers that were all empty. Serenity banged on the desk in frustration. A secret compartment opened and a diary popped out and fell to the floor. Serenity picked up the diary and flipped through the pages. It was Mina's diary.

It was seven years old. She stopped writing in it for a couple of years then started up again when they moved to East Eaton after Endymion's father death. Serenity sat in a dusty, squeaky old chair with a weak leg behind at Mina's desk and read Mina's diary through the late night to the early hours of the next morning. The candlestick melted smaller and smaller as Serenity continued to read through Mina's diary entries.

_Mina wrote about how she hated it here at East Eaton. How frightened she was of Endymion's brother Diamond, who had grown obsessed with her. She indiscreetly expressed her worries to her husband, but he dismissed her worries and deemed his brother harmless. She wrote about how Diamond harassed her right under her brother's nose and touched her inappropriately when his brother was not paying attention. Three months after the original duke's death, a ball was thrown at East Eaton in Endymion's honor to welcome him back home. Mina grew upset when she saw Endymion appeared a little too friendly as he talked to his scandalous friend Lady Beryl Morgan. She was once engaged to Endymion and none of the women from North to South Lancaster liked her. She was considered a she-devil and rumored to steal a man from under a woman's nose whether he was married or not. Mina stormed off alone. She was unaware that Diamond had followed her. He grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth with his hand, and dragged her into a room. He closed the door behind him. Her back was pressed against the wall next to the door. He pressed his chest against her chest. She turned her head whimpering as he groaned as he rubbed the length of his body against hers. He glanced down at her cleavage. He kept one hand on her mouth and the other against the wall as she breathed quietly with scared blue eyes. Diamond warned her not to scream or he would kill her husband like he did his father. Mina's eyes widen. She listened to him confess to her how he pushed the old man down the stairs. Once the old man was paralyzed from the waist down, Diamond had one of the servants poisoned the old man's meals every day. Mina recalled the fearful look in the old man's eyes when Diamond walked into the room on the day the original duke died. Endymion did not see it. He was too blinded by happiness to see his father again to witness his brother's obvious guilt. Luckily, Laura, a servant girl, walked in on them. Diamond was momentarily distracted and Mina used it as an opportunity to escape. She rushed out of the room._

Serenity continued to read as Mina wrote about visiting her long lost half-sister Lita Castleberry for the first time shortly after that horrible encounter alone with Diamond at the ball.

_Mina wrote about how she plotted with Lita to take her children faraway from Lancaster since her husband did not believe her. She felt safer when Lita came to visit her at East Eaton, and she always blocked Diamond from bothering or harassing her. Lita saw what her husband refused to see. Somehow, probably from Diamond, Endymion found out that Mina was planning to run away with the children and that she was pregnant. He thought Mina had lost her mind and had gone mad. Endymion was hurt by the idea that his own wife would take his children and leave him alone. He was upset that she was spending so much time with a common prostitute and was embarrassing his family's name. He no longer trusted Mina. He no longer trusted her judgment or her fabrications about his brother. He banned Lita from ever returning to East Eaton. He banned Mina from ever seeing Lita again. She argued with him, but she could not reason with him. He lashed out that if she did not stop with these mad stories about Diamond, she'll never see her children again. Mina was shocked and quietly asked him what he meant by that. He was shaken up and told her that he did not know, but the law was on his side so stop lying to him about his brother. It finally dawned on Mina that she was fighting a hopeless battle. Both Endymion and Lady Audora were both in denial about what Diamond really was. Endymion refused to believe the truth because he did not want to accept it. He loved his big brother Diamond and without realizing it, he ultimately chose his brother over his wife. She lost her husband the moment she stepped into this house. When Mina accepted it, a part of her died inside along with her marriage. They slept in separate bedrooms now and stopped speaking to one another unless they had to appear civil in front of the children, servants and company. She was now married in name only. _

_One month later and four months after their arrival at East Eaton, Diamond and Lady Audora were having dinner with them. Diamond regularly came over to East Eaton to visit since he ran businesses in both North and South Lancaster_. _Lady Audora was leaving in a few _weeks_ to permanently move into the family home in the capital city to Mina's delight. Endymion wanted his dear mother to stay on, but Lady Audora sadly informed him that he was the Master of East Eaton now and he must start a new chapter of leadership on his own even if his chosen wife was questionable. Mina frowned internally at her mother-in-law. Chloe and Christopher had already eaten their supper and went to bed. Mina remained silent as Endymion and his brother and mother continued on with a happy conversation about business. Endymion often had good ideas about running Lancaster, but Diamond always dismissed his ideas as child's play. Endymion easily allowed his big brother to walk all over him. He did not even realize that Diamond was screwing him over like he did everyone else in Lancaster. Yes, King Andrew's ultimate plan when he restored Endymion's title was to stop Diamond from taking control over the entire city of Lancaster. King Andrew's plan had failed because even though Endymion reigned over the South, Diamond really ran both cities. Endymion implemented the policies that Diamond wanted. She once tried to tell him that he was only helping the nobility and making life harder for the commoners. He dismissed her thoughts as naïve and told her she should remain in her place as a woman just like her father told her years ago. Endymion never spoke to her or dismissed her ideas before until they arrived at this home. He sounded as arrogant and cold-hearted as his brother and mother now when she spoke to him. Mina focused on Diamond's throat the entire dinner. Mina did not realized that she had snapped until everyone was holding her back when she was suddenly pulled back from trying to slit Diamond's throat with the dinner knife. Diamond feigned shocked and pretended to be fine. He dismissed Mina's murder attempt as the stress of her delicate condition. Mina scowled at Diamond. Endymion apologized to his brother and looked at his wife in disbelief like he had finally accepted she was nuts. As the servants dragged her away, Diamond quietly found the scene quite amusing yet as soon as someone stared at him, he always looked horrified. It did not help her case that she was shouting, "I will kill you, you liar" directly at Diamond. The following day, Endymion moved Mina's belongings to the south wing of the house, far away from him and the children. All things she could use to harm herself with were removed from her surroundings. She was locked up in the quarters and the only person she saw was Laura, a maid Endymion reassigned to watch over her. Mina figured that Diamond's influence was somehow behind Laura's selection. Her husband these days seemed to not be able to go to make any decisions without knowing Diamond's opinion first. In the six months she stayed confided in the South wing, she hardly saw her husband or her children. She had a strange feeling Diamond was also responsible for that. Lady Audora did not seem to care for her either. Her nervous breakdown confirmed Lady Audora's fears. All commoners were crazy. Mina disliked the maid Laura and every time she saw her, Laura offered her medicine._

Serenity flipped to the next page.

_Mina reprimanded Laura and threw the pills right back at her. When Laura realized that Mina was not taking the pills, she simply smiled and left her alone. Mina started to wake up with night terrors. She started to hallucinate and saw images of Diamond alone with her in the room touching her inappropriately. She was paralyzed and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She started to feel dizzy to the point where she could not get out of bed without falling. Laura reported an incident when she found Mina on the floor to Endymion. He was so apprehensive about losing the baby that he agreed with Laura's advice to restrain her. Mina's hands and legs were tied to the bed. She cried out but no one ever came. She begged for Endymion, but of course, he never came. She had figured out too late that Laura was poisoning her with the food. _

_ Her last entry was written on the day she died on April 15. She wrote in a shaky and nearly illegible handwriting. She was frantic and feared for her life. She feared the maid. She feared Diamond. When she gave birth to her babies, Endymion came to visit her. He was dressed in a grey riding attire like he had been out riding his horse Ryder. She was shocked when Lady Beryl Morgan walked in behind him looking stylish in a dark green riding habit. Her red hair pinned up underneath her black top hat. Endymion was happy as he held Benjamin and Mina held Emily. Mina was distraught as she watched Lady Beryl and her husband in an intimate gesture as affectionate as lovers as they played with baby Benjamin in Endymion's arms. Lady Beryl teased Endymion and remarked how much baby Ben looked like his father. Ben cooed at Lady Beryl to her delight and a pretty smile on his face. Endymion smiled warmly and joked at Lady Beryl's expense about her completely melting into a puddle of sentimentality as she played with the little baby. Lady Beryl playfully glared at Endymion and it was as if Endymion forgotten Mina existed. Mina became shaken up that she was being replaced by Lady Beryl. In anger, Mina called Lady Beryl a slut to Lady Beryl's shock. Lady Beryl scowled at Mina as her temper flared. Endymion frowned at Mina and quickly reprimanded her for her disrespect. He told her how Beryl had been there for weeks helping him with the children and did not deserve her disrespect. Mina did not care. She knew they were having an affair. She angrily placed Emily on the bed next to her. When she reached up to grab Benjamin before Endymion could allow Lady Beryl to hold him, Emily rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. Emily screamed and hollered until her tiny face turned red. Mina cried as she tried to reach for her. Endymion quickly handed Benjamin to Lady Beryl as Mina watched Lady Beryl walk out of the room rocking Benjamin in her arms. She handed the baby to Kelsey to tend too. Endymion picked up a crying Emily and rocked her in his arms, soothing her with his voice. Mina repeatedly apologized as Endymion continued to rock Emily in her arms. She cried out that she wasn't crazy. Diamond was trying to kill her and the maid was poisoning her food. He stared at Mina in disbelief as their daughter cried in his arms. In his eyes, she could tell he thought she was a danger to their children. He left out of the room as she screamed his name from the top of her lungs. She could see Lady Beryl embracing her husband. Lady Beryl smiled as Endymion handed her, their daughter. Mina was heartbroken when Emily calmed down in Lady Beryl's arms. She swore she saw a glint of triumph in Lady Beryl's eyes as she glanced into the room at Mina. She knew she could not have imagined it. The door closed after Laura walked back into the room with a fluffy pillow in her hands. Her last words were how she still loved her husband and her children and wished they were back at home in Castleberry._

Serenity's eyes were red by the time she finished the diary. She sniffled as she noticed that some of the writing was blotched like Mina wrote her last entry while she was crying. She glanced upwards. The balcony Mina had jumped from was right down the hallway from this room. Serenity wondered if Mina had escaped somehow and someone saw Mina coming out of this room and pushed her off the balcony. Her journal entries did not sound like a woman who wanted to kill herself. She sounded like a woman in fear of her life and losing her husband when everyone thought she was crazy.

Serenity looked at the date. Today marked the fifth anniversary of Mina's death. She closed the diary and placed it back in its hiding spot. She had a good idea where Chloe was now and prayed the child was still alive.

Serenity changed into a plain dress and grabbed her hooded cloak. She walked into her bedroom and smiled at the three sleeping angels in the bed. She kissed each one of them softly on the cheek just in case this was the last moment she would see the three of them again. She walked out of the room softly closing the door behind her. She then raced up to the servant quarters and knocked on Rogers' door. He yawned as she told him to watch the kids. When he asked him where she was going, she did not respond. She was afraid to give anyone false hope. He rushed after her. Serenity sneakily snuck passed the security guards Endymion had hired to guard their property into the stables. She grabbed Ryder, the fastest horse in the stables, and saddled him up. She mounted the horse and galloped off the estate. Rogers, in his night clothes, stood in the front doorway and stared at the young woman confused. He turned around and stared at Lady Audora standing on the stairway wearing her nightgown and robe. Her long silver hair was braided into a single long braid hanging over her shoulder. She demanded to know what the ruckus was about. He tried to explain but he was equally confused.

Serenity rode quickly through the dark forest without stopping. She rode through the streets of North Lancaster and stopped at the inn where Endymion was staying. She spoke to the innkeeper. She informed her that Lord Lancaster, Lita and Caleb were all out searching in a nearby town for Chloe. There were rumors of a little girl being spotted out there claiming to be the lost Princess Chloe. Serenity left out knowing it was probably a false lead. She raced upstairs to Lita's apartment. She grabbed her gun and loaded the chamber with bullets. She found out Lita had one when she stayed in the apartment with the children the day Chloe was kidnapped. Serenity rushed down the stairs passed the innkeeper. She mounted the horse and continued off through town.

She stopped when she arrived in front of Diamond's castle. She paced the grounds afraid to enter. A part of her feared that she would remain trapped in his castle if she entered it again. Images flashed in her head of Diamond beating her, raping her as she tried to fight him off of her, attempting to choke her to death. She could hear his voice called her his little whore. She now understood why Lita hated the word. Diamond called her one so many times, she grew to despise it. She never wanted to be called that word again.

Serenity began to hyperventilate as she automatically grabbed her neck. She could feel Diamond's suffocating presence around her. He was calling out to her from the house. She glanced upwards and saw a light on in the tower. She saw a silhouette of Diamond staring down at her. She closed her eyes knowing that he was dead. She opened them and glanced back up and saw the light still on but the figure was gone. He was supposed to be dead, but he still haunted her and gave her nightmares at night. She dreamt every night that he was on top of her choking the life out of her. He always killed her in her dreams. She always woke up gasping for air and touching her neck. The dreams stopped once the children started sleeping with her. They made her feel safe somehow like little guardian angels protecting her. Her eyes narrowed as she knew that she was their mother now. She had to protect all of them even if it cost her life in the process. She hopped off the horse. The front door creaked. Serenity glanced at the door and Ryder panicked hearing the noise too. Ryder ran off. Serenity called out to him to come back, but he was long gone. She walked up the stairs to the castle that had been locked and empty since Diamond's death weeks ago.

She pushed opened the front door and she was unsurprised when it was unlocked. Every other door had to be locked, but the one she wished was locked was unlocked. As soon as she stepped inside of the house, the door slammed shut behind her. Serenity quickly turned around. She raced back to the door and tried to open it. It was jammed shut. She heard a noise. She turned around and saw nothing was there. Her heart pounded as she slowly walked up the stairs of the empty castle. She stayed closed to the wall as her heart pounded. A part of her hoped that she was wrong. Yet, the other part knew that if she was wrong, then Chloe was dead. Serenity walked into his now empty chamber. She pushed down the end of the mantel by the fireplace. Part of the wall opened revealing a hidden hallway. Serenity walked down the hallway passed the cells that Diamond had kept her in. She went down a small stairway that led to a hidden tortured dungeon. She heard strange sounds around her.

She opened her eyes and looked around at the cells. Her eyes widen when it reek with death and looked into the cell rooms of Diamond's other victims. She glanced through the slot holes of the room. They were all still locked. All the skeletons were of young women with tattered old dresses and stringy hair. Some were leaning against the wall with their bony arms still chained and bolted to the walls. Others feet were bolted to the ground. Serenity had no idea who these women were. But she had a strong feeling that these women were like her. They had been peasants, prostitutes, beggars, and orphans. Women no one would notice or care if they disappeared or not. None of these women were probably ever reported missing and if they were, the police did not care about it. They were not the Chloe Lancasters of the world, who had a rich, powerful father demanding justice to be served. Serenity suddenly heard a whimper.

She yelled, "Chloe!"

"Serenity? Serenity! I'm here." Serenity raced over to the sound of Chloe's voice. She was locked in the same type of cell that Diamond kept her locked in for two weeks. She tried to open the cell but it was locked and there was no key.

"Serenity, please get me out of here before the Wiseman return!" Chloe cried afraid with tears fallen from her eyes. "Please, Serenity!"

Serenity tried to calm the little girl. She noticed Chloe was wearing a similar nightgown to the one her mother wore the day she was killed. "Chloe, I am getting you out of here. Are you okay? Were you harmed? Have you eaten?"

She sniffled. "He has not harmed me. He's scary, but he fed me at least once a day." She pleaded. "Please get me out of here, Serenity! I want to go home. I miss papa."

Serenity grabbed the bars and said, "I promise I will. I need to find the keys first!" She froze when she heard keys jingling to her left. She turned and saw a man with a dark hooded robe wearing a white mask like the one Wiseman wore the night he caught her trying to run away. Serenity ran. He chased after her. Serenity screamed. She ran out of the dungeon and down the hallway as he chased her. She ran down the stairs and tried to go out the front door, but it was still locked. She banged his fist against the door and quickly moved it when Wiseman nearly shot her hand off with his gun. Serenity dodged the bullets and took out her gun and started blindly firing back. She kept missing him as he hid behind a wall reloading his gun. She ran up the stairs as he emerged from behind the wall and quickly chased after her. She rushed up the spiral staircase and sprinted as fast as she could. The Wiseman started shooting again as Serenity ducked her head dodging his shots. When she reached the top of the stairs, she felt a sharp pain in her leg slowing her down. She glanced down and saw she was bleeding. She became lightheaded and collapsed to the ground hitting her head against the floor. The Wiseman reached the top of the stairs. He stood over her body with a gun pointed towards her. She lost consciousness. He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the floor.

Serenity came to, hours later. She felt weak, dizzy, and disoriented as everything was blurry and she started seeing double. Her head was spinning and throbbing. Then everything became clear again. She saw the hooded man in a dark robe toying with Lita's gun with gloved hands before tossing it in the trash. Chloe cowered in the corner, crying, shaking, and sniffing her nose. Serenity looked around. She was in the tower. She was tied up to a wooden chair with her hands tied behind the back and her legs tied to the chair. The rope was tight but not too tight where she could not find a way to wiggle out from. She just had to buy time until she could free herself.

Serenity asked, "Why are you doing this, Wiseman?" The Wiseman did not respond. He looked at the time on the clock on the wall. Mina died at four o'clock in the morning on the dot five years ago today. It was ten minutes until four.

Serenity demanded, "Answer me! Why are you doing this, Wiseman? She is only a child. She does not deserve this. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me."

"Oh, I will." Serenity froze when she heard a familiar female voice that was not male. The kidnapper removed the mask and hood and Serenity was surprised when she saw it was no other than Molly. It wasn't Laura Wilcox.

Serenity was speechless. Molly grinned with a surprise look on her face. She said dramatically, "Surprise!"

Serenity looked confused. "Why? Molly, this makes no sense."

Molly laughed pointing her gun at Serenity. "It makes perfect sense."

Serenity asked, "Why are you doing this?" She thought it might be Beryl. Beryl was engaged to Endymion before Mina married him. It was obvious that Mina felt insecure about Beryl. She assumed Beryl was jealous of Endymion marrying Mina and wanted revenge. So she killed Mina to marry Endymion. She was also at the ball at Diamond's castle weeks ago on Diamond's arm and was still single. Serenity assumed Beryl wanted a second chance with Endymion and she took that from her when Endymion secretly eloped with her. Or it could have been the maid Laura or Diamond himself. Yet, Molly made no sense.

Molly smirked. "You're going to die too after I kill the little one anyway." Chloe whimpered and trembled in fear. Molly strode over to Serenity. Serenity listened as she worked with hands tied behind her back to free herself. "I was you once Serenity. I was the object of Diamond's affection then Endymion brought his whore of a wife home for daddy's funeral and Diamond became obsessed with her. He tossed me aside and I did whatever I could to regain his affection. He wanted his father dead to become duke. I promised that I would help him. Diamond tripped the old man down the stairs and made it look like an accident. He reassigned me to help take care of the old man. I poisoned his soup every morning until the old man could not get out of bed anymore. His wife did not care. Their marriage was long cold and she had her own lovers. She was hardly there and lived in her own house in the capital city with her lover. Diamond was still angry when he did not gain full control of Lancaster because of the king and his brother. He wanted me to remain on the staff at East Eaton and continue to spy for him. He became obsessed with Lady Mina. I sympathized with her until I caught her in the woes of intimacy with my Diamond, the night of the ball." It dawned on Serenity that Molly was Laura.

"That's when I started plotting her demise. Diamond wanted that little whore Miss Lita Castleberry out of the picture. I found Mina and Lita's letters and gave them to Diamond. As my reward, he thoroughly satisfied me in bed. Diamond gave the letters to Endymion and at that moment, he killed two birds with one stone. He had Endymion eating out the palm of his hand and his wife no longer had any influence over Endymion anymore. Diamond regained his brother's trust and loyalty, while Mina lost it because of her lies. Once Diamond easily convinced Endymion to reassigned me to Mina, I poisoned that slut and made everyone think she was nuts. Everyone thought she was psycho so I was left to care of her on my own since I was a trained nurse. Yet, she was too smart for her own good. Endymion was starting to wise up and Diamond started to lose his control over his little brother. My Diamond wanted her dead so she took a nasty fall over the balcony. She gave a good fight but she was too weak and I easily overpowered her. I even mimicked her handwriting in her suicide note blaming Endymion for her death. It really screwed him up inside knowing that he was the reason his wife was dead. He never forgave himself and locked himself up in the manor and allowed Diamond full control of Lancaster. Diamond was so happy with me that he allowed me to come home and we were happy again. We made love and he took me places and brought me jewels and diamonds and everything my little heart could desire. For five wonderful years, I was in bliss as the Duke of Lancaster's mistress. Then you came around and he became obsessed with you because you resembled Mina Lancaster. He kicked me out like I was nothing because of you. I thought he would grow tired of you but he wanted marriage. I always thought there was hope for Diamond and me. And he would realize that I loved him and I wanted his children. Then the stupid Endymion ruined everything. He killed my Diamond and took the man I loved away from me. So I am going to kill the most precious thing to him." She turned to Chloe. "She is his firstborn child. She is his heart, the splitting image of his precious Mina. And once a year on April 15 at four o'clock on the dot, I will kill one of Endymion's children in the order of their birth until I make him feel the full extent of the pain that he has caused me. Diamond's will shall be done. Everything has a price." She smirked as she turned to Serenity. She laughed quite pleased with herself. "And everyone would think it was Diamond's ghost extracting his revenge from hell." The clock chimed four o' clock. They all looked at the clock on the wall.

Molly pointed the gun towards Chloe. She said, "Get up little one. It's time to join your mother."

Chloe cowered shaking her head. Molly cocked the gun. "Get up now!" Chloe cried as she rose to her feet. Molly pushed her out the room.

Serenity yelled out, "Stop it Molly! Kill me! Don't harm the child!"

Molly said, "It's too late. She knows too much now. Don't worry, Serenity, you will be joining her soon."

Chloe cried looking back at Serenity, "Help me!" Chloe walked out the room with Molly pressing a revolver into her back. Chloe walked down the hallway. She saw the balcony at the end of the hallway. She gasped when she saw her mother's ghost materialized in front of her. Molly could not see it.

Her mother told her, "Duck!" Chloe ducked. Serenity hurled towards Molly from behind knocked the gun out of Molly's hands and down the stairs. Serenity and Molly wrestled on the floor as Molly flipped Serenity over and started choking her and banging her head against the floor. Serenity wrestled and flipped Molly over and punched her in the face breaking her nose. Molly knocked Serenity off of her with a side punch to the head. Serenity fell back on the floor hitting her head.

Molly jumped to her feet and searched for the gun. Mina materialized in front of her. Molly's eyes widen seeing Mina's ghost. She cried shaking her head, "You're dead! You're dead! I killed you." Chloe rushed over to Serenity.

Molly walked backwards as Mina stepped towards her. Mina held out her hand. The doors to the balcony flew opened. Serenity held Chloe tightly in her arms shielding her from seeing the gruesome sight. Molly stepped onto the balcony. Mina screamed as a powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere. Molly flipped over and fell to her death. Serenity closed her eyes.

Serenity opened her eyes and Chloe turned her head towards the balcony. Her mother smiled warmly at them. Chloe cried, "Mama…."

Mina smiled at her. "Hello again my little angel. I will always love you." She turned to Serenity. "Thank you! Please take good care of my children." Serenity nodded. Mina turned back to Chloe and said with a warm smile, "Good-bye, my little princess."

Chloe sniffed. She choked with finality in her voice, "Good-bye, mama." Mina vanished. Chloe and Serenity knew they would never see her again.

"Serenity! Serenity! Are you up here?" Serenity kissed Chloe's dull hair that was full of dirt and dust. She would have to wash Chloe's hair really good when they returned home. They heard a familiar male voice coming up the stairs.

Serenity shouted, "I'm up here!"

Chloe smiled looking up at Serenity. "I finally got to say good-bye to her this time." Serenity chuckled kissing her again. Endymion raced up the stairs. He said out of breath climbing up the remaining stairs, "The innkeeper said you came by, but you did not say where you were going. We saw Ryder coming back into town from this direction…" His heart stopped when he saw Chloe.

Chloe left Serenity's embrace and raced over to her father. "Papa!" He wept with joy as he picked her up and held her tightly in his arms planting kissing all over her body.

He wept in relief, "I thought I lost you. I missed you so much."

Chloe cried, "I missed you too, papa." He hugged her tightly again, rocking her in his arms and never wanting to let her go. He exhaled in relief that she was safe.

Endymion looked over at Chloe's shoulder at Serenity. She had bruises all over her body. Her hair was messy. Her face was swollen, her lip busted, blood caked in her hair, and the side of her face was black and blue. The back of her head was bleeding from the blood stained on the wall behind her and she was shot in the leg.

He opened his mouth to speak. Serenity was too exhausted to answer a million and one questions. "I'm fine."

"Thank you!" He turned back to his little girl and planted kisses all over her. Lita and Caleb rushed up the stairs. Lita was overjoyed to see her niece and then rushed over to Serenity. Everything became blurry and Serenity rambled on muttering something about dead women trapped in the dungeon and Diamond's chambers. Her eyes became heavy. Lita gasped when she touched the side of Serenity's head and saw Serenity's blood. Serenity lost consciousness to the sound of people calling out her name and Chloe's crying. Everything faded black.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Chapter Nine

_Epilogue _

Hello everyone! Alas! Our journey through the roads of Lancaster has finally come to an end. It's been an amazing ride and it's been a pleasure to ride along with all of you. Thank you for the amazing reviews and love I have received for this story. Thanks to all of you who have followed and favorite The Lords of Lancaster. I am so glad that you have enjoyed reading LOL as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. So without further ado, I present to you all the final chapter of The Lords of Lancaster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Two week later, Serenity was back at East Eaton. It was beautiful Sunday afternoon outside and Serenity savored feeling the warmth of the sun's radiance on her skin as she stood on the balcony gripping the banister. She watched from her balcony as the children played below and ran around the lawn driving Rogers and Williams insane. It was set up like a mini fair with games, prizes, booths, clowns, face painting, jugglers, and a magician for the children. Endymion spared no expense for his children and invited everyone in the community to attend, regardless of their station in life. Chloe and Benjamin were celebrating their belated fifth birthday with their school friends from town.

The twins refused to celebrate their birthday until Chloe returned home. The twins' birthday party had also become a celebration of the return of their beloved Chloe and also Serenity's return from the hospital a week ago.

After Serenity passed out at Diamond's castle, she was immediately rushed to the local hospital in North Lancaster. Doctor West tended to the unconscious woman's wounds. He emerged before Endymion, Lita, and Caleb and informed them that Serenity had lost conscious due to the traumatic brain injury she suffered to her head. Lita glanced over at Serenity lying unconscious in bed with her head, arm, and her chest bandaged underneath her hospital gown. Her leg wound was also treated and bandaged. She listened along with Caleb and Endymion as Doctor West went on to explain that Serenity suffered from a basal skull fracture to the brain, lacerations to the head, trauma to the brain, broken ribs, sprained right arm, and a low-velocity injury from being shot in her right leg. Luckily, her bullet wound was an exit wound and hit no major tissues. He heeded mentioning the physical blows her body received from Diamond's abuse. They were all relieved when Doctor West said she was lucky she was still alive. He added quite impressed that the young woman was a survivor. He finally informed Endymion that his wife would be fine. Lita and Caleb watched Endymion approached Serenity's bedside and reached over and touched his unconscious wife's hand. He looked proud as his mouth curved into a small smile.

When Serenity woke up days later, she was surprised to see Endymion was sitting in a chair next to her bedside. She expected Caleb or Lita but not Endymion. She caught a flash of pain in his eyes when she immediately asked for Lita. He rose from his seat and went to fetch Lita. Thirty minutes later, Lita arrived and was overwhelmed with joy when she saw her friend was awake. When Serenity mentioned her surprise that Endymion was there, Lita informed her that Endymion never left her side the whole three days she was in a coma. When Endymion returned after Lita left to return back to work, she informed Endymion how much she hated hospitals and wished to go home. Endymion smiled quietly at her. He fetched Doctor West.

Doctor West informed both Serenity and Endymion that it was fine only if she stayed in bed and off her feet for the next few weeks until all her wounds heal and she took her medicine everyday like clockwork. Serenity happily promised she would. Doctor West warned Endymion in a whisper of no strenuous activities with his wife. Endymion went white and flustered. Serenity snorted overhearing the good doctor's advice. Endymion turned to Serenity and stared crossly at her. She attempted to look serious but he caught the amusement in her eyes as she stifled back a laugh. When the doctor walked off to check on other patients, Endymion shook his head before smiling at her with smiling eyes. He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and told her to get some rest. He had business to attend to and will return tomorrow. Serenity nodded.

The following day she was discharge from the hospital. Their ride back to South Lancaster was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. Endymion broke the silence and told her that he found the bodies of the women she spoke about. The coroner waited two days for people to claim the bodies, but no one ever came. The coroner informed him that more than likely the women were poor, homeless, orphans, or prostitutes with no loved ones to care if they went missing or not. Endymion expressed his sorrow for those women's cruel fate and had them all properly buried in a local cemetery in North Lancaster. Serenity smiled at Endymion and simply thanked him. He stared at her a long moment with an unreadable expression on his face then he turned his head and looked back out of the window. They remained silence for the rest of the ride home.

Chloe was basking in the attention she was getting as she told everyone who asked about her days of horror at the party outside. She seemed to be bouncing back to her normal self quite quickly. Serenity was happy she suffered no long –term damage.

Everyone down below at the party seemed to be having a blast and so much fun. The servants served the guests in shifts, and were allowed to join in the festivities. Unfortunately, Serenity could not join them. She was still forbidden by doctor's orders from leaving her room even though she felt much better with the exceptions of a few dizzy spells and fainting here and there. It did not help that Doctor West and his wife Mrs. West were down below enjoying the activities too. Dr. West came and checked on her once a week when he had business in South Lancaster to attend to. She was still on bed rest for several weeks until her body healed properly. The children were equally disappointed that Serenity could not join them. Emily promised to bring her something sweet and tasty to make her feel better. Serenity thanked her little princess with a kiss.

Serenity spotted Lady Audora and her uppity friends sitting at a table at the patio probably gossiping about the latest news in the town. Since Serenity saved her eldest granddaughter, Lady Audora now loved her new daughter-in-law. She could not get enough of Serenity and brought over her friends to listen of Serenity's horrid tale of saving Chloe.

Serenity experienced an awkward moment on Monday night. Serenity was used to the children joining her in bed. She was surprised when Endymion showed up in his nightclothes to join them for their nightly slumber party. The children were excited and they stayed up until midnight. Endymion kept looking across the bed at Serenity with a sheepish expression. It's like he did not know what to say to the woman who saved his daughter. His thank you was enough gratitude for saving his daughter. When he left East Eaton abruptly on Thursday afternoon, he came to visit her room and told her he was leaving on business for a few days but will be back for Benjamin and Chloe's birthday party. Serenity awkwardly bid him a good trip. She found it strange since he never told her about his whereabouts before. As a parting gift, Serenity gave him Mina's diary to read. Claudia had been waiting on her hand and foot since she arrived back home. She bathed her, did her hair every day, changed her bandages, brought her meals to her, made sure she took her medicine like clockwork, and most importantly she kept her mistress up to date with the latest gossip in town and in the manor. On Tuesday morning after their awkward slumber party, Serenity had sent Claudia to fetch Mina's diary for her from the South Wing, which Endymion had recently reopened to Serenity's surprise. She thanked Claudia and had placed the diary in the top drawer of her nightstand waiting for the moment Endymion came by to visit her again so she could give it to him. She hoped reading his late wife's diary would give him the closure he needed to move on with his life. He looked clearly shaken holding the small diary in his hands. He awkwardly thanked her before hastily leaving out of her room without a good-bye.

Lita and Caleb were doing great. Caleb and Lita now owned the inn and bar since the elderly innkeeper decided to retire and move out to the countryside with her daughter and her family. Lita was engaged. Caleb had proposed to her days after Serenity had woken up from her coma in front of the patrons of the bar. Lita wept with joy as she accepted his proposal and then hugged Caleb tightly as she cried in his arms. Lita held onto Caleb as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around in his arms before lowering her back on her feet and happily kissing his blushing love in front of everyone. Everyone cheered and applauded the happy couple. Caleb was so exultant he declared free drinks on the house, which made the customers happier. Lita was also delighted to tell Serenity that she was with child in a letter she wrote to Serenity. Serenity wrote back she was overwhelmed with joy. Lita and Caleb had full access to East Eaton now and could visit whenever they wanted. As a matter of fact, she expected them later on today to come to the party since they were going to close the bar up early. Everyone seemed fine in Serenity's life except Endymion. Claudia had informed her of his return home last night as she helped Serenity get ready for bed. Serenity had not seen him since she gave him Mina's diary on Thursday. She hoped that he was alright.

Endymion closed Mina's diary after he read the last entry. His eyes were red as he sat in his study in his lounge chair with his legs crossed and Mina's diary on his lap. He glanced up at her smiling portrait hanging over the fireplace. Tears fell from his eyes at how guilty he felt. He had no idea what she went through. Five years ago, the doctors deemed her a danger to herself and the baby. The doctors wanted him to put her into a mental institution. He refused to allow them to. He refused to allow them to put his wife in a mental institution. So he moved her to the South Wing where she would be far away from the children. Until he read her diary, he had no idea Mina went through so much hell in the final year of her short life. Diamond had recommended the maid, who had treated their father until his father's death, since she had trained as a nurse also. He always suspected foul play in his father's death, but he had no idea that his own brother was responsible for their father's death and the maid was poisoning him. It was Beryl who brought him to his senses and told him deep down inside he knew Mina was only telling him the truth he did not want to hear about his brother. He was such a fool and Mina paid the ultimate price. He had failed his wife in every way. She deserved so much better. Serenity deserved so much better. He would let her go. She deserved true happiness and he deserved to spend the rest of his days alone. He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling feeling a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes.

"No you don't, Endymion." He exhaled the fresh air as he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. Only one person ever kissed him like that. He opened his eyes and slowly turned to his right.

Mina was sitting in the chair next to him wearing a pretty white gown. She had a white glowing aura around her. Her long blonde hair hung freely down her back and over her shoulders. She smiled at him as the side of her pretty face touched the cool leather interior of the seat and her arms resting on the armrests. "Hello, Endy…."

Endymion's mouth opened but no words came out. His tongue finally began to work. He asked in disbelief, "Mina…"

Mina laughed lightly. He missed the sound of her laughter. "Endy, I forgave you a long time ago. I know you meant no harm. I have known your heart since we were teenagers in love. Now, that Diamond and Laura are gone for good and can no longer harm my family, I am ready to move on."

"You haven't moved on either?"

She smiled shaking her head. "No, my soul could not move on knowing that my family was not safe. I've been in this house watching over you and the children for the last five years. I watched them grow up into good children. You are doing a wonderful job raising them."

Endymion smiled. "Thank you."

"Endymion, I need you to do something for me before I can leave."

"What is that?"

"I need you to let me go. I cannot leave this world knowing that you are unhappy in it. For the last five years, you let my death consumed you and blamed yourself for what happened to me. Endymion, let it go. It was not your fault. You were simply blinded by the love of your brother. You made me so happy in life. You are the only man I have ever loved. My life was cut short, but it was an amazing life. Now, it is time for you to move on with your life."

"I don't want to move on. I want you. I am tired of being alone."

"You are not. You have the servants, your mother, the children, my sister, and you have your wife."

Endymion froze. "I only married her to protect her from Diamond."

Mina laughed not believing him for a second. "You married her because she is the one you have been searching for your entire life. She is your beginning and your future. She's the one."

"I don't understand."

Mina drawled slowly, "She's the one." Endymion's eyes widen as his heart began to pound rapidly. Mina smiled felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was finally free.

Endymion stared at her with emotional eyes. "Good-bye, Mina."

She smiled at him. "Good-bye Endymion." Mina faded away. He was alone in the room again. He watched as Mina's diary suddenly flew off his lap and into the flames of the fire. He watched as the diary burned along with one of the darkest chapters of his life. He smiled. He finally felt free. Mina's forgiveness had released him from his guilt. He glanced up at her portrait and saw her pretty face smiling down at him. He left out of the room.

"How did you learn to read so fast?" Serenity pivoted her body to see Endymion standing in the doorway holding up a dessert plate with a big chocolate cupcake. He looked quite handsome in his slate gray three piece suit with a black silk puff tie. He held out the plate and said jokingly, "Compliments of Lady Emily." Serenity grinned then nodded in approval. He nodded then set the cake down on the end table.

Serenity said slightly embarrassed, "Your daughters taught me the basics. Chloe and Emily are really good teachers. I guess they learnt from the best." Endymion beamed like the proud father he was. "Then with the really big words, Claudia and Kelsey helped me learn them. I read something every day like the newspapers, books from the library, Lita's letters about Chloe and you while Claudia helped me get ready for the day." Endymion was quite impressed and thought he would definitely have to give Claudia and Kelsey pay raises.

"I still cannot believe you read the entire diary and was able to use it to save my daughter." He strutted over to her. He beamed, "You are a truly remarkable woman, Serenity." She blushed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I was somewhat off. I thought The Wiseman was Lady Beryl."

Endymion burst into laughter as if it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. He stood next to her on the balcony. He glanced at his friend Beryl down below at the party mingling with the guests. "Beryl is the least stuck up of the aristocracy you'll ever find. She is like the little sister I never had. Beryl and I have no sexual or romantic chemistry at all. We have never been intimate. Contrary to popular belief, I am no Casanova. I've been with only two women my entire life. Mina was one of them." Serenity stood stunned by his admission. He smiled shyly at her then cleared his throat. He continued on with his firsthand account of Lady Beryl's true temperament. "Lady Beryl Morgan is one of my dearest friends, but because of her looks, money, and title, people assumed she is a snobbish person and females dislike her, especially women with boyfriends and husbands. Once you get to know her, she really is a sweetheart."

Serenity was surprised at Endymion's candor. It seemed very important to him that she trusted and believed in his faithfulness. Yet, Serenity already believed him. Beryl and Endymion's relationship was really more like brother and sister. She observed them interact with one another downstairs at the party earlier. Beryl playfully flirted with another wealthy nobleman right in front of an indifferent Endymion. He greeted her with chaste kisses on her cheeks like he did his mother. Their mannerisms were only friendly and civil to one another and sometimes playful like two siblings teasing one another. Serenity also noticed that the ones who were discreetly admiring Endymion were the some of the noblewomen with lovers and husbands of their own. She wondered if these women intentionally tried to throw a wedge into Mina's marriage out of pure spite. Mina's opinion of Lady Beryl was apparently poisoned long before she even met the woman. When Serenity returned home from the hospital, Serenity casually brought up the topic of Lady Beryl into the conversation when she conversed with Lita and Kelsey. Both women informed her of their honest opinion of Lady Beryl as a good woman which matched Endymion's account of her.

Serenity acknowledged, "Okay, I confess I was wrong to believe Lady Beryl killed your wife and kidnapped your daughter. She seems like a good person, and I would love to meet her." Endymion smiled very pleased with her response then nodded in agreement. She changed the subject. "So how was your trip?"

Endymion said proudly turning to her. "Very productive. I travelled up to the capital city of Noland and personally visited with his majesty the king. I asked him to eradicate the law that states only men should be allowed to own property. Everyone should be allowed to own property including women." Serenity smiled proudly at him. She now understood what Lita meant when she said she now owned the Inn and Bar.

Serenity exclaimed happily, "That is wonderful news, Endymion!"

Endymion hesitated. "Now, things will not change overnight. The law has passed but it will take a while before it is fully accepted throughout the kingdom."

Serenity laughed, "Don't worry. With women like Lita around, I think those backwards old men will get the picture." Endymion chuckled. Serenity turned and stared down at the children. She gripped the banister tightly. They watched the children playing games with the servants and the other children. Benjamin had fallen to the ground trying to keep up with his brother Christopher and the older boys. He got right back up laughing and chased after the big kids. There was a comfortable silence as Serenity and Endymion watched the peaceful scene of laughter and happiness below them.

Serenity heard a ruckus behind her. She glanced back and was shocked to see Claudia and Kelsey outside of her room packing up her things. "I am moving your things out of your chambers tonight." Endymion spoke in an authoritative voice breaking the silence. Serenity looked at him in confusion. Was he kicking her out already? She was not that horrible of a wife. She didn't nag him or anything. He clarified as if he read her thoughts, "I am moving your belongings into my chambers." She sighed in relief.

"I see."

"And I think you should sleep in my bed from now on."

"I see."

"Without the children."

"Of course."

"And I think we should consummate our marriage."

"I thought we did."

Endymion grinned. "Technically, we did not. We slept together before I married you. Then, you told me that sleeping with me meant absolutely nothing to you and I was just like the other men you slept with." Serenity cringed as she recalled telling him that.

She rambled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I was only trying to protect you from Diamond."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that. But it still stung to hear those words. You wounded my ego. It's been a while since I've been intimate with a woman so I am a bit rusty-"

Serenity laughed. "You were fine." He stared at her with an attentive gaze. "You are fine as a lover. You are fine as a father, son, and a man. You're perfect in every way, and I am the luckiest girl in the world to be married to a man like you. I am happy here at East Eaton. Your children are delightful. The servants are wonderful. Your mother likes me now. And I feel truly safe and loved here for the first time in months. I understand if you do not think I am a suitable wife and mother. I know I'll never be Mina. I know I'll never take her place. But I will try to be a good mother to your children, and a wife that doesn't embarrass you even if my past is less than honorable. And if you want to have other women who are more up to your standards, I understand. And if you want to annul our marriage now that Diamond and his followers are gone, I understand that too. I'll be happy being the nanny to the children…"

Endymion turned his back on her as his lips quivered in amusement. His body shook uncontrollably. She asked concerned then frowned when she realized he was laughing at her. "What? I bare my soul to you and you-" In one quick movement, she found herself in his arms with his mouth capturing hers in a sweet, tantalizing kiss. He slowly drew away from her. He opened his eyes pursing his lips together and licking them from the inside of his mouth as he savored her sweet taste on his lips. He held her in a loose embrace. His hands lazily caressed the soft fabric of her gown before comfortably resting on her lower back. Her hands splayed over his broad shoulders and lightly stroked his strong biceps through the thick fabric of his coat before resting on his forearms. Her dreamy blue eyes gazed at him in surprise.

Endymion twisted a long, curly strand of her golden hair with his finger with a relaxed smile on his handsome face. He looked like he was recalling a happy memory. She saw pure happiness in sapphire eyes as he stared down at her. "Serenity, you are perfect in every way also. And I am the luckiest man in the world to have finally found the woman I have been searching for my entire life. I know that you are that little girl I met when I was a boy. You were trying to steal a loaf of bread to feed your family. I saved you from losing your hand. I was dumbstruck by your pretty, blue eyes. They remained etched in my psyche and I never forgot you. I became obsessed with finding you. I even travelled back to Beechwood over the years to find you, but I never did. I searched for you in every girl then woman I met as I transitioned from boyhood to manhood. I honestly thought Mina was you when we first met until she told me that she was from Castleberry and did not know someplace called Beechwood actually existed. When I eventually fell in love with Mina, I finally gave up on finding the little girl with the blue eyes. I married Mina, and we were happy together. Her death devastated me for a long time, but it is time for me to finally move on. And I want to do so with you, Serenity. I did not think that was possible for me to ever love someone as completely as I loved Mina until that little blue eyed-girl walked back into my life again when I needed her the most. She grew up and became one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes upon. Serenity, you always had me. You had me when I was a boy. You had me from the first moment I met you again as a man. I have loved you before I even understood the true meaning of love. You are everything I wanted. And my only desire is to make you happy and to be a good father to our children." He turned her towards the children playing down below. "I did not pick you as their mother. They did and I think Mina did too. My children love you as much as their father does." Serenity looked up at Endymion. He was staring at her with heartfelt eyes. "So please be my wife in every way. I neither desire nor need any other woman but you. You are more than enough for me."

Serenity covered her mouth with her hands. He noticed her eyes starting with tears and she was quite emotional. He asked concerned, "What is it, my love?"

Serenity sniffled dropping her hands from her mouth. "I have been searching all my life for you too. The blue eyed boy who was the first person to show me an act of kindness. No matter how tough and mean-spirited the world was, I knew good people like you existed because you showed me by buying me those two loaves of bread to feed my starving family. I know it was an insignificant moment to you but it was a big deal to me. I never forgot your act of kindness. You are the only man I have ever loved. I have been searching for you too in every boy then man I met over the years. I never forgot you either and you grew up to be the great man I always imagined you would be. I have been in love with you since I was a little girl. I love you Endymion Lancaster and I want to be your wife in every sense of the word if you be my husband in every sense of the word also."

He became emotional as he stared down at his wife like she was the most amazing woman he ever laid his eyes on. He became choke up inside overwhelmed with happiness that the dream girl he loved his entire life really existed and now stood before him as his wife. And she was telling him that she loved him as much as he loved her. That she thought about him over the years too. That he was good enough for her. That he was enough. He never had anyone to tell him those words before besides Mina. He always lived in his brother's shadow. And now Diamond was gone forever. He was the Earl of Lancaster again and his Countess was the girl of his dreams. He was really the luckiest guy in the world. He cupped her tear-stained face in hands and kissed her once more in a soft, passionate kiss.

Chloe smiled when she stopped running with the other little girls and watched her parents kissing on her mother's balcony. She formed a triangle with her hands over her mouth and yelled loudly, "Mama, papa, come join the party!"

Benjamin ran up next to Chloe and yelled loudly, "Come on, you two. We're about to blow out the candles!" Serenity and Endymion laughed as they aversely broke apart from their kiss and turned their attention to the children down below. Chloe and Benjamin gestured for them to hurry downstairs.

Serenity glanced at Endymion and asked as the children ran off to go back to playing with their friends, "Well, may I go outside and mingle with our guests, Master Endymion?"

Endymion arched an eyebrow at her and appraised his wife's appearance. Her long curly, golden hair was brushed back into a loose low ponytail. She had a bandaged wrapped around her head. Another bandage wrapped around her chest underneath her dress. She had a leg cast on her right leg that poked out from under her pale blue dress. He knew she had hopped on one leg from her bed to the balcony. She should not be out of bed and Doctor West would surely chew him out as soon as he brought her outside. He glanced at her pouty, kissable lips now swollen from his kiss and the hint of hilarity behind those pretty blue eyes of hers. He held her at arms' length. He yielded letting out a defeated sigh.

He said in a firm tone, "Only for a little while." He stepped closer to her holding her chin up between his forefinger and thumb. He then drawled throatily, "And then you are going to get right back into my bed. Is that understood, milady?"

Serenity stifled back a laugh. It appeared that her goody two-shoes husband was planning on disobeying the good doctor's orders in more ways than one. She teased him mockingly, "Yes, Master Endymion." Serenity squeaked as Endymion suddenly swept her into his arms with her leg cast poking out mid-air. She relaxed her head against his chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. She sighed in complete happiness for the first time in her life. Endymion carried her out of the chambers passed the maids and down the hallway. Claudia and Kelsey smiled as they watched their master carried their mistress down the hallway.

Claudia took a short break from packing up the Countess' belongings. Lord Lancaster had fetched them from the party. He asked them to move the Countess' belongings in Mina's old rooms in his chambers. Then they could return right back to the party afterwards. Claudia and Kelsey happily agreed. The entire staff even Williams were quite pleased that their master was finally embracing his marriage.

For a brief moment, Claudia watched Lord and Lady Lancaster's retreating figures turning the corner. Their master had finally awakened from his darkness and became the great man they all desired him to be. North Lancaster and South Lancaster were one city again. The citizens were happy with better wages, housing, lower taxes, and better work regulations. The servants of East Eaton were happy and East Eaton itself seemed brighter, warmer, and happier than it ever was before. Lady Audora was hardly there anymore and when she did visit, even she was much nicer. The children were happy and finally had the mother they always wished for. When Kelsey playfully threw a cloth at her telling her to get back to work, Claudia chuckled then went back to work. From the big round of applause she soon heard coming from downstairs, Claudia smiled warmly knowing that Serenity had finally realized how much she was loved by the citizens of Lancaster too. She was no longer the peasant girl, the orphan, the courtesan, or the rich man's mistress. She was the Countess of Lancaster and the next chapter of her life had just begun.

THE END


End file.
